Connecting With The Whole
by DJDarkPixie
Summary: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax", Scott/Ted "Tott", humour, angst, romance, fraternity, supernatural, spirituality, charity, death, murder, mayhem, super smut, perhaps a 3-way, perhaps not. Yes, a tease too.
1. Chapter 1

Connecting With The Whole

AUTHOR: DJDarkPixie

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Post Season 1 – Future

PREMISE: Sequel to "When Your Soul Cries Out" and "Lucky Valentine", same Universe, no Lydia or Allison. Derek and Stiles are engaged, Danny & Jackson are a couple, Scott finds his mate in Ted, Danny's date from their prom. Everyone is/will be a wolf.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax", Scott/Ted "Tott", humour, angst, romance, fraternity, supernatural, spirituality, charity, death, murder, mayhem, super smut, perhaps a 3-way, perhaps not. Yes, a tease. You know who you are and you love it. Might even be some cotton candy (old word term is faerie floss) in pink of course!

DISCLAIMER: All references to the show "Teen Wolf" are owned by MTV and only this plot and alternate universe belongs to me, well, I inherited it from my partner in crime, Blooboy70.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 1 – Admission

After Scott's indiscretion on the hood of Jackson's car, he realized he basically admitted to his family, his pack, that he was gay – or at least bi. It had come at quite a price, this realization. Many a night he had awoken crying out, screaming at the specter of what he thought his life would be. His pack mates had calmed him down, each night, never talking about what Scott had been yelling prior to regaining consciousness each time, but they knew. He was fighting a demon. A demon of denial. A demon of hate. The most powerful demon in the Universe – the demon of self-hatred. Or was it something else?

Each night, the same nightmare. He was being held in arms, close. Warm arms, caring, loving and soft lips. Masculine lips with facial hair. He loved the arms holding him. He loved the lips he was kissing. He wasn't sure why he was afraid, but each night he would sit straight up, covered in a cold sweat, yelling and crying, and often with evidence of a wet dream cooling in his sleep pants.

Try as he might, he was unable to materialize the face of his lover in the dreams. He knew, it was male, and that frightened him. Fear of what that meant. He, of course, knew his family would not judge him. Hell, he would have yet another thing in common with them. What he didn't know was why he was so bothered? Was it okay for someone else, but not him? Did it make him less of a man? Did it make him a girl? A pervert? Damaged? Of course these were all lies and none of them were ever real for anyone. He wished he could understand why the fear was so palpable.

Scott's pack was worried about their youngest member. Sure, he was the first turned, but he was 3 months younger than Stiles and that made him the baby. Since the rest of the boys were in relationships and, Derek and Stiles were going to be married soon, he felt alone. Why didn't he have someone was often a thought he had.

"That's it!" he said to an empty room. He picked up Mr. Buttons, his childhood Teddy Bear._ Stiles had given it to him when they were both younger. When Scott's dad left, his best friend, Stiles, had asked if Scott could spend the night. Stiles knew what it was like to lose a parent, having lost his mother to cancer. Stiles knew what Scott was feeling and gave him the bear. He told his father that Scott needed a bear as his own bear, a gift from his mom before she died, was there for him and took away the pain. He swore they were magic. No one argues with the wisdom of a 7 year old! The Sheriff bought the bear and when Scott's mom dropped him off with his little Power Rangers suitcase, Stiles presented it to him. Scott just looked at it oddly, but when Stiles proclaimed that it was 'Magic like it came from Hogsmeade' Scott's eyes lit up and that bear was with him from then on._ He often spoke to the bear like a confidant. He knew it was juvenile, but it helped him express what he was feeling as the captive audience of the stuffed toy was the perfect sounding board for his inner monologue. "So, I think that's it Mr. Buttons. I think I'm afraid of being alone and the dreams are showing me what I could have but I'm afraid I might not get it and be alone forever." With the last word, his voice caught and he pulled the bear to his chest crying.

Downstairs, two wolves perked their ears up at hearing crying coming from above them. It was late afternoon, and they had started dinner. The blond boy was busy peeling carrots and looked over at the other lycan crushing garlic into a large pot of tomato sauce simmering on the burner. He caught the brunette's gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"No, Jackson, I got this. You just finish the carrots and then chop the scallions please. Yes, on the bias like I showed you."

"Okay, I got it. You take care of Scott, Stiles. He needs you."

Stiles wiped his hands on the towel he had draped over his shoulder and placed it next to the stove, turning the burner to low in case he was gone for a while. He sighed and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. When he reached Scott's room, he stopped and leaned close to the door to listen. His insides clenched at the sound of a racing heart and soft, muffled sobs. It didn't take werewolf hearing to tell someone was hurting. He knocked lightly, turning the knob at the same time.

"Scott? Are you okay?" he quietly asked opening the door.

"Go away," came a sob filled response. "I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"Scott, you know I can't do that," said Stiles. He entered the room, closed the door behind him, and crossed to the bed by the window. He saw his best friend lying on his side, in a fetal position, crying into a stuffed bear.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Come back for chapter 2.

xXxXxXxXxXx

I hope you liked it despite how short it was. Please review so I know if I am doing an okay job or not. If you don't review at least alert so I know people are reading and not just browsing past!


	2. Chapter 2  Magic Bear

Connecting With The Whole

AUTHOR: DJDarkPixie

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Post Season 1 – Future

PREMISE: Sequel to "When Your Soul Cries Out" and "Lucky Valentine", same Universe, no Lydia or Allison. Derek and Stiles are engaged, Danny & Jackson are a couple, Scott finds his mate in Ted, Danny's date from their prom. Everyone is/will be a wolf.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax", Scott/Ted "Tott", humor, angst, romance, fraternity, supernatural, spirituality, charity, death, murder, mayhem, super smut, perhaps a 3-way, perhaps not. Yes, a tease. You know who you are and you love it. Might even be some cotton candy in pink of course!

DISCLAIMER: All references to the show "Teen Wolf" are owned by MTV and only this plot and alternate universe belongs to me, well, I inherited it from my partner in crime, Blooboy70.

A/N: I borrowed Stiles' scent "recipe" from EagleEye14. Great stuff, please check out. Thanks to those who have reviewed. Not many, but now that I listed characters for the story (stupid can't list slash pairs as one char.) I hope for more reviews. Please forgive if this chapter is a mess. I got a chemical burn to one of my eyes so I am going around looking like a pirate, patch and all. My BFF is taking care of me but he's not going to type this out. He made fun of me when I told the eye doc thanks all the same but I have my own patch. (I have quite a costume collection and an authentic looking Spanish Pirate gone bad including a real cloth patch.) So forgive any bad typos, as I have Word on my Mac set to like 72 points. LOL I don't have a true beta so I am winging it.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 2 – Magic Bear

Stiles had walked into Scott's room and crossed to the bed where his best friend was lying. The young wolf was hiccupping now as he tried to quiet his crying. Stiles looked at him and knelt down next to the bed, facing Scott. He reached out and pushed a lock of hair back from Scott's face. Brown, wet eyes met his and they started filling with tears again.

Stiles' voice caught in his throat at seeing Scott in pain and reached forward to console his crying friend.

"Shhhh, Scott. It's okay. I am here. You are not alone anymore. Just relax, and it will be okay. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed the brown hair under his cheek and returned his face to rest on his friend's head, arms holding him and wiping the younger wolf's tears away. "Now, Scott, Mr. Buttons is getting wet. I don't think that's a good thing, do you?" he tried to say in a soft way to begin to help Scott begin to still.

"It's just a stupid bear, Stiles!" Scott huffed in between sniffles. "It's not going to hurt it."

"Silly wolf," Stiles teased softly. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, it's not just any stuffed bear."

Before he could finish, Scott cut him off quietly but sharply. "I know, I know, it's a freaking Maaaaagic Bear!" he said with sarcasm.

Stiles pulled back and spoke with a warning tone, "Scott, now stop it. Stop it right there. Listen to my heartbeat. Am I telling you a lie when I say it's magic?" He raised both eyebrows and then looked at Scott, batting his eyelashes, and grinning.

Scott smiled, and chuckled softly, "No, I, I guess not." He wiped his nose with the cuff of his sleeve. "Okay, quit looking at me like that, alright?"

Stiles smirked with satisfaction. "Good, because the magic doesn't work if you don't believe in it." He sat down on the bed next to his weepy friend.

Scott brought himself together and sat next to Stiles, their legs touching. He still had Mr. Buttons in his arms and laid his head on Stiles' shoulder. "Whatever you say, Stiles. You are always right." He nudged against him when he said that.

"And you better remember that mister. All of you would do well to remember that Stiles is always right. It's just easier that way."

Scott rose up and looked at Stiles with mock disbelief, and then looked back at the bear he was holding. He pushed his arms out so that the soft brown bear with the black bow tie and white collar and gold button-eyes was facing him. "See, Mr. Buttons, I told you. Now you have seen it. Stiles _is_ crazy." He looked back at Stiles, then back at the bear. He slowly turned the bear in his hands, animating it so that it appeared to be looking at Stiles. He shook the bear's head back and forth and to Stiles, it looked like the bear was shaking its head at him. Stiles grinned. Scott turned the bear back towards himself and then he made the bear's head nod up and down twice. In a lower and wiser sounding voice, Scott spoke. "You are right, Scott. You told me some time ago and I wasn't sure. Now I have seen it for myself." He lowered this same voice to a loud whisper. "Your friend Stiles has lost all his marbles. Yes sir. What a sad day for wolfyhood." Scott turned to see Stiles, trying to hide a grin.

His eyes twinkling, but in a completely serious tone, Stiles replied. "Scott, the proper term is _wolvlihood_ not _wolfyhood_." He looked back at Mr. Buttons who was just shaking his head. He started laughing, and wrapped his arms around Scott. "Now, Scott, in all seriousness, what's wrong? We heard you crying again."

Scott tensed in his arms, so Stiles released him. Mr. Buttons was once again curled into Scott's left arm, held tight against his chest. Scott swallowed, his throat tightening. Fear and worry poured off him. Stiles reached out and wiped a tear that was slowly marching down Scott's cheek. "Stiles, I-" He stopped, his heart rate increasing and his eyes filling again.

"Scott, just tell me. I can help you, I promise. I am right here. Whatever it is, we can fix it. It's going to be okay."

Scott pulled away, face wet and now tense with anger. "No Stiles, you can't _fix_ this."

"Scott, is this about you liking guys? Because none of us care. We're all gay or bi here! Um, did you get the memo?" His levity failed to quiet Scott.

"This isn't funny Stiles. Yes, I know you are all gay, or bi, or what the hell ever. And yeah, so I like guys. I admit it."

Stiles stood up. "Then what's wrong? So you like guys? Good. I am glad that's settled. Yes, it's not something that needs fixed because liking guys is not being broken."

Scott sighed at having his conclusions agreed to. "Yes," he sighed visibly relaxing. "But, it's not going to work."

"Scott, I don't understand then. If it's not broken then how won't it work?" Stiles had his funny scrunched up face on now.

Scott had to smile a little at his friend's dramatics. "Stiles stop. Okay, listen." He took a deep stuttering breath, and let it out, relaxing even more. He sat back down on the bed. "I just don't want to be alone." His lips started to quiver.

Stiles reached over and pulled the stuffed bear from Scott's lap. Before Scott could protest, Stiles had the bear in his hands and was smoothing its fur. He straightened its tiny little tie and ran his finger over the smooth surface of each of the golden button eyes. He turned it over and fluffed the tiny stubbed tail. "You know, Scott, when I saw Mr. Buttons in the toy store I wanted you to have it. I knew you were hurting after your dad left and I knew you needed it." Stiles' own eyes grew wet and his throat tightened around his next words. "My mom gave me my bear, Patches, and told me it was magic. She said it would always be there for me. It would protect me, and love me, and listen to my stories, and wouldn't make fun of me, and would keep me safe at night, and…"

Scott put his hand on Stiles' knee. "Stiles, I know all this. You told me this after your mom died. You brought her your bear in the hospital. You told her she could borrow it until she got better." Scott saw the memory of that day flash over his best friend's face.

"That's just it Scott. The bear didn't work for her because she gave it to me. The magic is in the gift. The love that is behind the gift is the magic." Stiles brought the little bear to his face, inhaling deeply. He smiled at the smell of his best friend. To him it smelled of popcorn, hot cocoa, and cedar wood. He took another deep inhale from the bear and looked up into brown eyes.

"What?" the brown-eyed boy inquired softly.

He smiled at his friend's soft question. "Scott, Mr. Buttons smells like you."

Scott chuckled. "Of course, he's mine."

"No Scott, you don't get it. He has your smell. _You_ is _on_ him." Stiles saw that he was being unclear. "Scott, to me, you smell like popcorn, hot cocoa, and cedar wood. _That's_ what Mr. Buttons smells like."

Scott tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy.

Stiles laughed out loud. "Scott, God I love you. Look, remember when Derek was telling us how each of us smells different?"

"Well, obviously we smell different, duh!" Scott replied sounding annoyed.

"No, you idiot, we smell different to each others' wolves. I don't smell the same to Derek as I do to you. You don't smell the same to me as you do to Jackson. Remember that?"

The circuit made the connection. "Oh, I get it, Mr. Buttons smells that way to you because that's what I smell like to you."

"Right," said Stiles.

"I still don't get your point," was Scott's reply.

"Oh. My. God. You never listen. Fine. Let's see if we can rewind the tapes. Okay, look. Derek said we each smell different to each other, as the smells we sense are associated with memories we have of that person. You say I smell like peppermint, bubblegum, and grass. That's because of your memories of things we have done together. Derek says I smell like peppermint, cloves, and cotton. Those are memories of what he has regarding me."

"I don't see what that has to do with anything," Scott sighed.

"Scott, I was just saying. I was trying to take your mind off things for a bit. Sorry. I know you are upset," his friend said softly.

"Stiles, I know. And I'm sorry. Thank you. I don't mean to be this way, I just feel so alone. After that debacle with you know who, I don't know if I can ever love again." Scott hugged his bear again and cast his eyes to the ground. "I don't want to be alone. I want to have someone. I want to be-" The door flew open and two wolves rushed in and pounced on him, crushing him into the bed, cutting him off.

"Guys! Ow! Get off me! What the hell!" Scott exclaimed.

Stiles stood as Jackson and Derek had tackled Scott back onto the bed and began to wrestle and nuzzle him. Seeing the puppy pile he jumped on top of the three guys adding to the noise.

"What's all the noise? I was cooking when I heard Scott yell?" Danny had ran up the stairs to investigate when he heard his mate and Derek rush in and up the stairs and Scott cry out. Seeing everyone wrestling and tickling each other, and especially Scott, he had to pile in with them.

The five wolves finally stilled, Scott completely surrounded by his pack mates, out of breath. Jackson was on his left and kissed him on the cheek. Scott looked at Danny, hoping he wouldn't be in trouble, and Danny just winked, nuzzling his neck.

"Guys, I think I'm going to be okay now. You can get off," he whined. "My leg is going to sleep."

Derek had Scott's legs both underneath him and was cuddling them like a blanket with Stiles draped over all of them.

"No, Scott. We aren't going to let you up until you tell us what this is all about," Derek stated.

Scott didn't reply. He bit at his lip, closing his eyes. He opened them when he realized there was no movement and it was quiet except for the four other heartbeats in the room. He looked at Stiles, with a 'help' look in his eyes. Stiles just smiled and motioned with his chin that it was okay. The brown-eyed boy looked around at all the kind faces. He closed his eyes, took a shaky breath, and spoke. "I'm gay and I want a boyfriend and I don't want to be alone I want someone to love me like I love them and after all that crap with what's her tits I don't want to be hurt again so I don't know even if I can love someone so I am probably doomed to be alone and live until like I am a thousand and the closest thing I will ever have to a boyfriend is my stuffed bear and that's just depressing on like a put your wrists in ice water and use the scissors in some crazy emo Saturday afternoon special movie way and oh my god, _I sound like Stiles!_" His eyes were wide as he put a hand over his mouth, astonished at how he hadn't taken a breath when all that came rambling out.

The room was silent for almost a minute. Scott's eyes darted around the room looking at his pack mates. Stiles spoke up. "Uh, dude. That's impressive, even to me."

The whole room burst into laughter. Scott, after a second, had to laugh too.

Recovering from their fits of laughter, Derek spoke first. "Scott, seriously. We know you are gay and obviously none of us cares. We are just glad you finally admitted it to yourself and to us, your family, your pack. It takes a great deal of courage to acknowledge to yourself who and what you are. We all struggled with it. But we are here for you. We are your family, your pack. So chin up buddy." Derek reached up and tousled the boy's dark hair. "Look, as far as being alone, we all have that fear. We all had it before too. Do you think that one day goes by that I don't thank the gods that I found Stiles and what I would do if I lost him? No, don't speak, just listen." Derek's eyes narrowed and they started to glow slightly red. "Listen to me, all of you," he looked around the bed at his pack. "Finding one's mate isn't the epitome of being a wolf, it's a gift and not something to take for granted. Cherish each other and revere each other above yourself." His eyes focused on Scott again. "Scott, when you find your mate, and I will bet my pelt you will, you will know it. You are just discovering who you really are. Now that you have that, the rest will just come as it's supposed to. You can't rush it, but you can't sit on your paws either. Yes, I said 'paws' Stiles, hush. Anyway, now is the time to live and enjoy your life. You are just beginning pup. A whole new world is waiting for you because you now know who you are. There will be joy, pain, happiness, sadness, ecstasy, agony, all things are in balance, but one thing above all, there will be love. You just need a little patience and be kinder to yourself, Scott. I can't stand to see you in pain. I won't stand for it. I am your alpha and I forbid it!" He laughed and kissed Scott's forehead. "Seriously, Scott," he said as he stood up. "Your life is just starting. It will happen, just make sure you are ready for it. You already deserve it, just be ready for it when it comes."

The room was silent and Derek looked at the boys. Every single one had tears in their eyes. "What?" he asked?

Stiles came over and gave him a big kiss, wrapping his arms around him. "Stupid, romantic, wolf. Making me cry with his wonderful speech."

"Making us all cry," chimed in Jackson. He and Danny hugged Scott and got off the bed to join Derek and Stiles.

Stiles motioned to the others to go downstairs. "You go finish getting dinner ready, I'll be along in a minute." Derek, Jackson, and Danny hugged him and went downstairs looking back at Scott with love in their eyes.

Satisfied the three wolves were back in the kitchen, Stiles went back to the bed and picked up Scott's bear. He straightened its tie, kissed it, and gave it back to Scott. Scott looked up and him with a careful smile, still taking in all the love that he was just shown.

"See, Scott. I told you. You just saw it happen. Big Bad has a big heart and he showed it to you. That's magic."

"I heard that!" came a growly voice from downstairs.

Stiles winked at Scott, and laughed. "Now come on, let's go eat dinner. Later we can decide on how to find you a boyfriend. I'm thinking a blond. No, a brunette. No, perhaps black. Yes, black hair is hot." Stiles stopped when he realized Scott wasn't next to him. He looked back. Scott was just standing there, shaking his head, with his mouth open.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies. What? Oh hush. Just come on you crazy wolf."

Stiles grabbed Scott around the neck and the two boys went downstairs to join the rest of the pack.

xXxXxXxXxXx

I hope you liked it. So now Scott has admitted he is gay too, and wants a boyfriend. Maybe he will find his mate? Who could it be? Whoever it turns out to be, _yeah yeah, just ignore the story description and play along_, you will definitely see some smut. I mean come on… they are boys after all. Well, so am I so… Whaddayagunnado? Please review so I know if I am doing an okay job or not. If you don't review at least alert so I know people are reading and not just browsing past!


	3. Chapter 3 A Picture Is Worth

Connecting With The Whole

AUTHOR: DJDarkPixie

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Post Season 1 – Future

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax", Scott/Ted "Tott", humor, angst, romance, fraternity, supernatural, spirituality, charity, death, murder, mayhem, super smut, perhaps a 3-way, perhaps not. Yes, a tease. You know who you are and you love it. Might even be some cotton candy in pink of course!

DISCLAIMER: All references to the show "Teen Wolf" are owned by MTV and only this plot and alternate universe belongs to me, well, I inherited it from my partner in crime, Blooboy70.

A/N: Okay, the POLL is closed. Here are the results: "Connecting With The Whole" Rated M Poll:

Should Scott just find a mate or first have a triple with Sterek or Dax?

1) Dax (Danny and Jackson) » 40%

2) Heck no, no ménage a trois, just go find his own boy first » 40%

3) Sterek (Stiles and Derek) » 20%

So, I am torn. Certain folks, Scottish ones mostly, want a big ole puppy pile and others say no, just get on with. So, I think I will combine the two. How you ask? Well, let's just say, that sometimes, it can be fun to watch too.

VERY RATED M BOYZ AND GIRLZ. Don't blame me if you wreck the sheets. **evil grin**

**Yes, no more eye patch. Seeing just fine, thanks.**

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 3 – A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

The pack sat at the dinner table enjoying each other's company. They laughed and talked about everything under the sun. Scott felt like a little kid holding onto the drumstick in his hands, his mouth completely full, smiling from ear to ear. He didn't say a lot during the meal, just ate, smiling the entire time. He practically bounced in his seat at the smell of love coming from everywhere, wrapping him like a warm towel after coming out of a cool summer pool.

Derek stopped and looked at the beta bouncing with his chipmunk cheeks of the dinner. The conversation stopped and everyone looked to see what their alpha was looking at. Scott stopped bouncing and looked around, a drumstick in each hand. "Wha'?" came a muffled sound from him at the questioning faces looking at him.

"Scott, are you okay? You haven't stopped, well, practically vibrating in your chair, and I swear your smile is going to make my face hurt," Derek said.

Not that it was possible, but the brown-eyed boy smiled even bigger, looking around. Everyone had a smile on their face too. He began to bounce in his seat again and swallowed his food. "I've just never been so happy and I just want to stay here like this forever." He stuffed an entire dinner roll into his mouth and raised his eyes at Jackson whose eyebrows rose. He winked at Jackson who laughed out loud at this. Derek just shook his head and the table laughed, everyone returning to their meals and conversations.

After dinner, Stiles and Danny washed dishes while Jackson started on preparing the dessert. Derek and Scott retreated to the media room and sat down at the video game table. It was a refurbished cocktail-table version multicade. Derek's favorite was Centipede.

"I love these old games, Derek. Where did you find this?" Scott asked.

"When I was little, there was an old Pizza Hut out on route 29 that had a room with these games left over from the 80s. Laura and I used to pester our Uncle Peter for quarters as he had played them as a teenager. Her favorite was Ms. Pac Man and I loved Donkey Kong but Centipede was my favorite with that big white plastic white roller ball."

Scott noticed the look of loss on Derek's face as the memories washed over him but just smiled at him saying nothing.

"So, when I was on Amazon last Christmas using the gift cards I got from everyone I found this. It was a special order as it comes with every controller type built in and 60 game ROMs built in. I love it," he said smiling at the beta.

"Well, I must admit, the graphics aren't the bad for being like 30 years old and some of these look awesome," Scott said beaming. "Thanks for letting me play with you; I am just happy today."

Derek paused the game, making Scott look up. He stood up and walked over to his young beta, taking him into his arms. "Scott, I meant it when I said we are your family. Nothing is more important in life than love and we all love you. We will fight and yell but under it all we all have love and will stand with you." Derek put his chin on Scott's head, hugging him, scenting his happiness.

He pulled back and looked at the young wolf whose eyes had become misty. "Now, let's go get some dessert," he said walking with Scott out the back door to the patio to join the pack around the pool.

Xoxoxoxox

Scott awoke with a start, the next morning. He looked around and saw he was alone. "Derek? Stiles? Anyone?" He cried out softly, not hearing any voices. He looked at the clock, which read 6:28 A.M. Everyone must still be asleep; he started to relax when he heard it. Heartbeats from his packmates. Four others plus his. Suddenly a voice was heard softly, only a werewolf could hear it. It was Derek.

"Pup, are you okay?" the soft voice asked, full of concern.

"Yes, I am okay. I just, well, I didn't have any bad dreams tonight and I woke up a little afraid," he admitted softly.

Another voice came to him, not Derek, it was Jackson. "Scott, come here. Come in here with us."

Scott didn't even think about it, he threw back the covers and padded down the hallway to Jackson and Danny's room. He paused at the door and heard Jackson softly call him in. "It's open."

He turned the knob and walked in quietly closing the door behind him with a click. He looked over and saw the blond wolf's head poking up from the covers smiling. He smiled and Jackson motioned to him to join them. Jackson was a wild sleeper who tossed and turned so he and Danny had a California King bed so there was actually room for 10 wolves; more than enough for three young 20-something wolves. Scott walked to the side of the bed and noticed Jackson's raised eyebrow. He followed Jackson's gaze and noticed it was staring at his crotch. He couldn't believe his embarrassment at not noticing he had morning wood that was making a rather obvious tent in his boxer briefs. He covered it with both his hands and Jackson chuckled as he saw the embarrassed little smile on Scott's face.

"It's okay, Scott. They all have a mind of their own. Trust me, I know." Jackson threw back the covers to show Scott his own tented briefs and winked. "Now, just get in here as all the heat is getting out." Jackson shuffled over and made room between himself and Danny and patted the space indicating where Scott was to go.

Scott leaned over and climbed on all fours over Jackson to settle into the space. As he did, Jackson smacked him on the ass, getting a little playful 'Hey' from Scott as he settled in.

"If you two are through with your flirting, can we all just get some sleep? And put the covers down, you're letting the cold air in."

Scott and Jackson looked at each other, and then laughed, realizing Danny was awake and had heard the entire thing. They both said in unison, "Sorry," grinning at each other. They snuggled in, the covers back in place. Scott was pleasantly surprised when Danny, who was on his side, his back to Scott, reached behind him with is right arm, and pulled at Scott to spoon him. Scott looked at Jackson who just closed his eyes and nodded. Scott pressed into Danny as Jackson pressed against him, the three of them spooning. He let out a contented sigh as he relaxed, feeling warmer and safer than he had since he was little.

He let his mind relax, the warmth and closeness of the bodies next to him washing over him like summer rain. He wrapped his arm around Danny and felt Jackson's nose against his neck. He kissed Danny on the neck softly before he knew what he was doing, then pulled back, apologetically. He felt his cock begin to get full again, cursing himself as it was pressed into Danny's yellow-fabric covered ass.

_Dead babies. Dead babies. Dead babies. Rotten fish. Rotten fish. Mrs. Higgenbothem naked. Mrs. Higgenbothem naked._

He tried thinking of everything he could to try and get his erection to go down. Nothing seemed to work. He swallowed hard as it pulsed in his underwear pressing into Danny. He hoped to the gods that Jackson and Danny were both asleep and that he soon would be. No such luck. He could smell his own arousal filling the bed and his embarrassment just made it worse. His dick throbbed again. He tried to pull back but then he felt Jackson's own hard on pressing into his ass. He gulped again, and his mind raced, thinking of everything he should NOT be thinking of when trying to control his dick. _Hands, mouths, bodies, eyes, lips, hair, muscles, asses, legs, cocks, balls, hands, hands, hands…_ he realized he had let his mind wander when he felt a hand grab his straining dick.

His eyes snapped open. He could smell Jackson and Danny's arousal too. Obviously no one was asleep. He heard a slight moan as Danny pressed back into his heated cock. Danny pulled Scott tighter to him.

"Damn, Scott, and I thought Jackson had a big dick. That feels like a whopper."

He pushed back into Scott harder. Jackson started kissing Scott on the neck as he pushed his hand under Scott's waistband. Scott closed his eyes and started to moan softly. "What. What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

Jackson stopped licking at Scott's neck and softly whispered, "Going to make you feel good, Scott," and grabbed his dick. Scott jumped a little at the contact. Besides his hand and that one mistake with that hunter bitch, no one had touched his cock. This was so different. It was hotter to the touch, perhaps because it was a werewolf, and they were always at least 102 degrees or more. The touch was soft but stronger and it knew what to do. The hand knew where to touch him, 'because guys know what it's like,' he thought to himself.

He felt Danny pull away and turn over to face him. He looked at the brown eyes looking at him, smiling. He saw with disbelief as they drew closer and began to close as Danny leaned in to kiss him. At the same time he felt Danny's dick touch his, electricity sparking where it touched him. The alabaster hand stroking him had pulled his dick from his underwear and when the other dick touched his, the hand grabbed them both. It was jacking them both, getting faster and faster. As Danny's tongue licked at his lips a soft moan escaped his mouth. He felt a small nipping at his ear and leaned into it.

He had never had so much sensation at the same time and it was almost overwhelming. He felt his cock getting slicker and hotter as the hand that held the two dicks together was now using the combined precome to give him the best handjob in his life. He felt himself getting hotter and hotter and his breathing was becoming faster. He didn't want it to end. He pressed back into Jackson feeling the slick head of Jackson's rock hard dick pressing into his crack sliding up and down against him. Jackson pressed hard into Scott and moaned into Scott's ear as the bundle of nerves under his cockhead dragged across Scott's hot hole.

"Fuck!" Scott hissed. "Oh my god, don't stop," he begged.

Danny had his tongue down Scott's throat and he was getting lightheaded from near sensory overload. Danny reached down pulled the covers off them, as it was getting too hot. He chuckled as Scott whimpered when he had parted from his mouth to look at the covers. He returned to kissing Scott, when Jackson stopped jacking them off to lift Scott's leg into the air. Danny took over grabbing his and Scott's cocks together and resumed jacking them both.

Scott moaned deeply as Jackson took his precome covered dick head and grazed it back and forth across Scott's asshole. He felt the tiny hairs around the ring of muscle tickle him and began to lick Scott's neck harder. He positioned his cock in line with Scott's hole and started to press it in, excruciatingly slow. Scott moaned into Danny's mouth as he felt himself start to be opened by the tip of Jackson's cock.

'Oh my God,' he thought to himself. 'I am about to get fucked, for the first time.'

Jackson was going extremely slowly as he knew Scott was a virgin and he was just using his precome as lube. He leaked a lot and knew it was slick but it might not be enough. He pulled Scott's leg higher to help relax Scott's hole more so he could press the head in. He hissed into Scott's neck as he felt Danny's hand on his steely shaft, helping guide him into Scott. He almost had the whole head in.

"Oh my fucking God, that feels so fucking good!" Scott whispered out loud.

"I know, Scott. We want your first time to be good," Jackson breathily spoke into his ear.

"I always thought my first time would be with someone I lov…," he spoke softly. The instant he spoke his wolf screamed at him. 'NO!'

Scott yelled out and jumped up from in between the boys, smacking Danny in the face and pushing Jackson backward falling off the bed and landing on the floor with a loud 'Ow!'

"No, I can't. I'm sorry. I just can't. No. Not like this, I'm sorry," he said quietly not looking at the other boys but heading to the door.

Danny was faster than him and ran to the door blocking his way. "What the hell Scott? Why did you do that?"

Scott's face flushed with embarrassment and he didn't respond. He felt Jackson come up behind him.

"Scott, I understand," he said.

"Well I am glad you do because I don't know what the fuck just happened. We were totally enjoying ourselves, well at least I thought we were, then the next thing I know I get a head butt," Danny said the frustration now obvious in his voice.

Jackson put his hand on Danny and the other on Scott. "Danny, you heard him. He wants his first time to be with someone he loves."

"But, we do…" Danny started but was cut off.

"Danny, not like that. Yes, we love Scott and we know he loves us. We were just showing him we love him but he means like a mate. Right Scott?" he asked looking at the downturned brown eyes of the boy he was pressed against just moments ago.

Scott didn't raise his head. Danny reached out with his hands to lift Scott's chin. "Is that right, Scott?" he asked softly.

Scott didn't respond just nodded.

Danny smiled and looked at Jackson. "I have an idea that I think you might like Scott," he said with a wink to Jackson.

Jackson's eyebrows rose as he looked at his mate not sure where he was going.

"Scott, I know this is all new to you and we are sorry, we just wanted to show you that we love you. You know that wolves often, uh, well, use sexuality as a, um, a method to express affection, right?" said the tanned wolf.

Scott just nodded.

Danny continued, guiding Scott to an armchair by the bed sitting him down. Jackson rubbed Scott's shoulder and walked back to the bed and flopped back down. Scott felt himself swallow as he saw Jackson's big dick flop onto his thigh. Jackson winked and Scott blushed. Danny smelled Scott's arousal and knew he was right. "Mates mate for life and never 'mate' with anyone else. They do share, as we said, but in this case, I think we will just let you watch."

Jackson's cock lurched upward at his mate's words. Danny left Scott on the chair and joined Jackson on the bed. Scott marveled at the muscled dark haired boy's ass. As if he heard his thoughts, Danny stopped, on all fours, and looked over his shoulder to see Scott staring at his ass. He winked and Scott's pulse increased.

"Uh guys, I don't know exactly what…" he started.

"Scott, I know. Have you ever watched a gay porn or a bi porn?" Danny asked.

"Yes," he replied sheepishly.

"Well, it's kinda like that and kinda not. When you are with the one you love it's a thousand times better, trust me," the black-haired wolf replied.

Jackson, whose cock was at full mast now chimed in, "Yeah it is! Now come over here loverboy," he said pulling on Danny's arm.

"Scott, we're going to give you a little show. You can do whatever you want but from what your fat delicious looking cock is telling me, I know you will like it. Take notes as Danny is a great teacher and your mate will love you for it when you meet him." Jackson smiled and then waggled his eyebrows at Scott.

"Delicious looking?" smirked Danny. "I'll show you delicious."

Danny stood up on the bed, turned to show his ass to Scott, shaking it. He bent down and spread his ass cheeks apart kissing Jackson as his did, letting Scott see his hairless hole winking at him. He chuckled when he heard Scott groan. He stood up and turned around facing Scott. He started to stroke his cock and twisted one of his nipples as he stood there looking at Scott. He dropped to his knees and leaned over on all fours, pointing his ass at Jackson.

Jackson smiled and licked his lips as he smacked Danny's ass. Danny's head jerked up with a groan. Jackson looked at Scott who was tugging on his balls. Jackson licked his lips again, closed his eyes, and leaned forward and pressed his face into Danny's ass.

"Oh, God! Jackson!" Danny sighed. "Yes, please. Don't stop. Push your tongue in. Ohhhh!"

Jackson smacked at Danny's ass again, eliciting another moan from him. Danny reached under himself to his aching cock and started to stroke it. Scott's eyes got wider as he saw Jackson slide lower to start sucking on his mates low hanging balls. Scott started to pinch one of his nipples as his hand slid slowly along his hot shaft.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Yes, it did happen. I am going to stop and make you come back for more. Nothing like fictionus interruptus. Yeah, they will continue in chapter 4. It won't be as long of a wait as it was for this one. Trust me. ;)

Please review/comment. I need to know what you guys think. Hugs.


	4. Chapter 4  A Picture Is Worth Pt 2

Connecting With The Whole

AUTHOR: DJDarkPixie

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Post Season 1 – Future

PREMISE: Sequel to "When Your Soul Cries Out" and "Lucky Valentine", same Universe, no Lydia or Allison. Derek and Stiles are engaged, Danny & Jackson are a couple, Scott finds his mate in Ted, Danny's date from their prom. Everyone is/will be a wolf.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax", Scott/Ted "Tott", humor, angst, romance, fraternity, supernatural, spirituality, charity, death, murder, mayhem, super smut, perhaps a 3-way, perhaps not. Yes, a tease. You know who you are and you love it. Might even be some cotton candy in pink of course!

DISCLAIMER: All references to the show "Teen Wolf" are owned by MTV and only this plot and alternate universe belongs to me, well, I inherited it from my partner in crime, Blooboy70.

WARNING – MEGA SMUT! IF YOU ARE NOT AT LEAST 18, well, maybe you should reconsider… ;)

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 4 – A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words Part 2

(cont'. from Ch. 3, _Jackson smacked at Danny's ass again, eliciting another moan from him. Danny reached under himself to his aching cock and started to stroke it. Scott's eyes got wider as he saw Jackson slide lower to start sucking on his mates low hanging balls. Scott started to pinch one of his nipples as his hand slid slowly along his hot shaft._)

Xoxoxoxoxo

"Derek."

"zzzzzzz"

"Derek, wake up!" Stiles whispered smacking his mate on the back.

"Stiles, go back to sleep," Derek mumbled.

"How can you sleep with _that_ going on down the hall?" he questioned.

Derek, eyes still closed, raised his head and turned his ears toward the noise. Only other werewolves could have heard it through the newly rebuilt walls of the Hale Estate. "Mmmm… nice," he said, pushing backwards into Stiles, smirking.

Stiles could smell Derek's arousal adding to the already ripe air from down the hall. "Of course, listening to your pack have a sex instruction session with each other would make you horny," he chastised.

Derek rolled over and pushed Stiles back forcefully, causing the leaner wolf to huff out in surprise. He quickly pulled his mate's sleep pants down and pulled his soft cock into his mouth. He let out a satisfied groan like he was savoring a delicious meal.

"Oh, fu-, damn! Derek, that-shit! God I love you…" he said as he dragged his nails down Derek's back pulling another moan from his husband. "I'll give you until the day after never to stop that!" he said as his attention once again focused away from the noise down the hall and onto his now steel rod of a cock buried in Derek's throat. "Enjoy it, Scott," he said, knowing Scott would hear him.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Scott's ears perked at the noise down the hall, and smiled. He returned his gaze to the scene in front of him just a meter away on the bed. Jackson had Danny on all fours, and had both of his balls covered in spit, laving them with his tongue. He pulled one of them at a time, gently into his mouth. He had one hand on Danny's ass, rubbing circles on it, and was stroking his mate's dripping cock with the other.

"Slow down, Jackson. I don't want to come yet. Scott needs to see the next part first," Danny said, his breath catching.

Jackson took the hand that was rubbing Danny's ass and sucked on his index finger like it was a cock. His eyes were on Scott the whole time he was wetting his finger. He looked lewdly at Scott and pulled his finger out and shoved it fast and deep into Danny's hot hole.

"Oh fuck!" Danny hissed out. "Yes, shit. Jackson, oh my God, more!" he was practically begging. He looked back at Scott and the younger wolf saw the need in his eyes and the longing for his mate.

Jackson slid his slickened finger into Danny, taking it slowly this time, feeling the inner passage of his lover tense to grip him. Danny's eyelids drooped in pleasure. Jackson slid his fingers in and out of Danny, purposefully avoiding dragging them across his prostate.

"Jackson, oh God, please. Do it. Fuck, I need it! Please!" he was like a bitch in heat. His cock was dripping a constant string of lube onto the mattress below him as his mate pleasured him.

Scott was breathing hard now, sucking on his own fingers. He watched as Jackson turned his fingers down as if he was going to scratch something off a desk. Jackson lightly tapped Danny's prostate causing his mate to whimper. He smiled when he saw Scott's eyes grow bigger at the noise. The scent of their arousal was almost too much to bear. Scott took his wet fingers and had them at his own entrance.

"Do it, Scott. Show me how it looks when you finger your ass. I want to see it in your eyes. You know you wish it was a dick sliding into your hot, tight hole. Do you ever play with your ass Scott, when you jack off?" Danny asked with a look of pure lust in his eyes.

"Yes," Scott barely whispered.

He pressed the tip of his index finger into his ass then back out tracing circles around his winking hole. His ass was hot and sweaty and Danny could see the tiny hairs surrounding it. Overall his ass was not hairy at all, like Jackson's but the skin and hair there were darker. Jackson looked over Danny to see Scott fingering his own ass and spoke.

"Put it all the way in Scott. Let me see you go knuckle deep in that hot tight ass. Yeah, that's it. Now pull it out and then push it back in. Imagine it was a hot dick being buried into you, fucking your prostate hard." Jackson just groaned at the sight of Scott jerking his cock and pounding his own ass with his fingers.

His voice barely a whisper, he opened his eyes and narrowed them at the two across from him on the bed. Two could play at this game. He was a quick learner. "Do you like it, Danny, when you see me stroking my big cock for you? Do you like it when I stroke it while Jackson has his fingers in your ass? Does he know where your love button is Danny? Because I know where mine is, and unnnngggghhhh, Oh fuck that feels good!" Scott was pressing hard into his prostate over and over each time his finger went in and out of his ass.

Danny's eyes were almost blown out when Jackson pressed both his fingers down at the same time onto Danny's prostate dragging across it slowly. "Oh fuck, Jackson!" he yelled. "I want your cock in me! Please, fuck me now!" he begged. He didn't care if the entire town heard him. He needed his mate and he needed him now.

At the sound of Danny's voice, Scott pushed another finger into his ass, his eyes burning holes into the two wolves opposite him.

Jackson pulled his fingers out and spit onto his precome covered cock to add to it. Before he could reach for more, Danny rose up off his elbows and leaned back. He scooted back to where Jackson's long cock was standing straight up. He reached between his legs to grab it and then sat down on it taking the entire length in one long, deep stroke.

"Jesus Christ, that's fucking hot!" Scott rasped as his grip on his cock tightened. He knew he couldn't last much longer if he kept up the assault on his prostate. What he was seeing, hearing, and smelling, was intense.

"Fuck Danny, you are about to make me come! Slow down!" Jackson whined.

"Just shut up and fuck me. I want your come in me!" Danny was bouncing on Jackson's cock, his own cock bouncing up at an angle from his body. Scott saw the thin shiny strand leaking from Danny's cock getting thicker and saw it begin to make a tiny puddle where it met the sheet. He knew Danny was close.

"Hey boys," he said. When they looked over, he gave his throbbing boner a big squeeze, causing the fluid to make a big droplet on the tip of his dick. He leaned over and licked it off the top of his cock.

"Holy shit!" said Jackson softly, and felt his mate's passage clamp down on him.

"Fuck, that's hot Scott. God I want to see that again," begged Danny.

"Yeah, do it again," said Jackson looking around Danny who was still bouncing on his shaft.

"You like that huh?" he asked looking lewdly at the two wolves. "Well, if you liked that, then you are gonna love this." He shoved a third finger into his ass and stabbed over and over into his prostate, his entire body shaking from the force. He leaned over again and opened his mouth wide, jerking his cock harder and faster. He felt the orgasm twist inside him and like a fire hose, rocket through him causing him to see stars. The come rose quickly up and out his long shaft and fired in what looked like white ropes, hitting him in the mouth. One hit him deep in the throat making him cough. Another hit his teeth and was about to drip when his tongue darted out and caught it. He shot about 9 times, filling his mouth with come and had to swallow twice to get it all. When he was done, he licked at his cock head making sure to get any last stray drops off. His eyes were closed and when he finished, he slid his fingers out of his ass, and squeezed the last drop from his cock, then quickly darted forward to get it. He licked his lips making sure there was none that escaped him. He was completely sated as the waves of pleasure had washed him into nothing and slowly he was coming back to Earth.

At seeing Scott's load hitting him in his mouth, Jackson cried out and shot his seed deep into Danny, the orgasm making his entire body tense and feel as if he was being turned inside out. Danny too, grabbed his cock and bounced harder and faster onto the dick that he impaled himself on, yelling as the thick head pummeled across his prostate. He shot so far and so hard his jizz landed on Scott's leg. He kept stroking and bouncing, his ass clamping hard onto the hot poker in his ass that felt like pure pleasure being injected deep into his soul. He had thrown his head back and Jackson caught the side of his neck, biting into the mate mark, making Danny cry out again.

The room grew silent as the three boys basked in the afterglow of their shared orgasmic fireworks. They each sat still for what seemed like ages, when suddenly Scott got up. He looked down at his hand, and licked a small fleck of drying sperm off his little finger. He walked over the bed and put his hand on Danny's chest and the other on Jackson's cheek. Danny was still on his knees, straddling Jackson's thighs. Jackson's cock was still in Danny, and was slowly softening in the warmth of his mate. They both looked up at him with a glazed sort of look, almost dreamy. Scott leaned down and kissed Danny on the mouth, his tongue gently asking for entrance. Jackson leaned up and joined their two mouths. The three of them kissed deeply and passionately. They could taste Scott's load in his mouth and they moaned in pleasure. He chuckled and pulled back.

"So teach, do I pass?" he mused looking at Danny with a twinkle in his eye.

"Top honors, pup. Top honors. Damn." Danny replied, laughing.

Scott leaned in and kissed them both again. He leaned back up and put his hand out, offering Danny help to get up. Danny pulled up off Jackson's cock. It slid out with a slight pop sound, that made Jackson chuckle. Danny reached back for him to follow.

Scott took them both by the hand and led them out of the room, and into the hallway. They quietly closed the door and went downstairs to the back door. They opened the heavy curtain and went out the door onto the patio. Wincing at the cold, Scott quickly pulled them both toward the hot tub that was bubbling and steaming over on the side of the house.

"Wait, won't Derek and Stiles hear?" Jackson whispered.

"We already heard everything guys, now please shut the hell up so I can fuck my husband!" they heard.

"Stiles!" they heard a shocked reply.

The three wolves looked at each other, and laughed, getting into the warm, inviting water.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Please review/comment. I need to know what you guys think. Hugs.


	5. Chapter 5 Sleeping

Connecting With The Whole

AUTHOR: DJDarkPixie

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Post Season 1 – Future

PREMISE: Sequel to "When Your Soul Cries Out" and "Lucky Valentine", same Universe, no Lydia or Allison. Derek and Stiles are engaged, Danny & Jackson are a couple, Scott finds his mate in Ted, Danny's date from their prom. Everyone is/will be a wolf.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", and Danny/Jackson "Dax", Scott/Ted "Tott", humor, angst, romance, fraternity, supernatural, spirituality, charity, death, murder, mayhem, super smut, perhaps a 3-way, perhaps not. Yes, a tease. You know who you are and you love it. Might even be some cotton candy in pink of course!

DISCLAIMER: All references to the show "Teen Wolf" are owned by MTV and only this plot and alternate universe belongs to me, well, I inherited it from my partner in crime, Blooboy70.

A/N: So, it's been a while since I updated. Lots going on at work and Blooboy70's brother lost his house in the tornados earlier in April, so we have been helping with that. What a mess. Thank goodness no one was hurt. Even the doggie was in its cage and it was saved. Totally freaked when trapped under the rubble but alive and well. Thanks to everyone who wished his brother well. I know he appreciated it.

Okay, so last time we saw Scott being a voyeur watching Danny and Jacksongo at it. He felt that being a part of a three-way wasn't his thing per se, nothing morally wrong, just wrong for him. He wants someone all to himself. The pack of course was trying to help him, so to speak, but he took matters into his own hands. Pun intended. Now, watch as he realizes there is someone out there for him. Closer than he realizes. Also, keep watching for a special appearance of our dimensional-travelling duo Jeremy and Brian (both OC) after returning from the World of Omega696. On with the show…

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 5

The next morning the pack awoke one by one. Derek was spooning with Stiles, his arms folded in front of him as Stiles was wrapped around him from behind, holding him close. Scott was pressed in between Jackson and Danny after the soak in the hot tub, having the best rest of his life. He whined when the alarm went off, telling them a new day was beginning. He didn't want to leave the safety and love of his brothers.

Later, Danny and Stiles were already downstairs, busy preparing breakfast. Stiles was finishing browning the bacon, Danny had filled the carafe with Derek's favorite coffee, Pete's, and was buttering the last of what looked like an entire loaf worth of wheat toast. Jackson sat at the table practically licking his lips salivating over the piles of food that made up their usual Saturday fry up. Derek padded into the room wearing only his sleep pants, his raven locks pointed in multiple directions. He walked over to Stiles and kissed him 'good morning' and one-arm hugged Danny. He was about to sit down at his usual spot at the head of the table when he heard a tiny whimper from Jackson. He looked over to see Jackson stick out his bottom lip in a playful pout. He chuckled to himself and walked over and kissed Jackson on the top of his head and hugged him to his side. Stiles and Danny looked at each other then to Jackson who was smiling from ear to ear at his alpha's affection, just shaking their heads.

"Well, good morning sunshine!" Derek said.

The pack turned to look in the direction of their alpha and saw he was looking at Scott who had just come down the stairs. He was rubbing his eyes like a little kid who didn't want to wake up.

"Morning everyone," Scott replied to everyone and no one in particular.

"Rough night?" Stiles quipped, smirking. Scott's face turned red and just looked around like the cat that caught the canary.

"Ignore him, Scott," Derek said, glaring at Stiles, who was just laughing to himself. "Sometimes his mouth-brain filter gets blocked and stops working and he leaks."

"Hey!" Stiles retorted. "He's the one who was awake all night playing hide the sausage with Jackson and Danny! It's his own fault he's tired."

Before he could take a breath to say another word, Stiles was against the refrigerator, gold eyes flashing into his. "Take that back!" yelled Scott into Stiles' face.

Stiles' eyes flashed orange as he struggled to get free from Scott's grasp. "Let me go, Scott! What the hell! I didn't do anything!"

"Didn't do anything my ass! I didn't fuck Jackson and Danny and they didn't fuck me. Besides, what business of yours would it have been anyway! It's not like you or Derek give a shit about me!" Scott yelled.

This time it was Scott's turn to be slammed into the wall. "Ex-fucking-cuse me! What did you just say?" Scott's jaw just dropped as he stared up into the mouth full of fangs. Hot breath was heaving across his face as he struggled to get free.

"Let me go!" Scott cried.

"No, not until you explain yourself!" the voice said. Scott looked up into the brown eyes that were flashing into his. "Scott, you little punk, do you not remember that Derek accepted you back into the pack? They gave you a roof over your head and food to eat. We all took you back. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Danny, let me go," Scott whimpered. "I'm sorry, okay. Stop! You're hurting me."

Danny slammed him again into the wall. "NO! Not until you explain that asshole comment you made. Our Alpha loves you. We all do. We all "give a shit" about you, dickhead. How dare you say that!" Danny was fully shifted into beta state and his claws were drawing blood from Scott's shoulders.

"That's enough, Danny!" came a reverberating voice. "Let him go. Now. Scott, I'm not sure what's going on with you, but I want everyone to sit down, shut up, and we will discuss this." Derek flashed his red eyes at everyone and the room grew silent. Danny withdrew from Scott, and shifted back, backing up a step and walked to the table. Stiles quickly grabbed the platters from the counter, and joined Derek and Jackson at the table. "You too Scott. Sit down. Now."

Scott joined his pack mates at the table, his eyes not meeting theirs, just looking down into his lap. He soon realized there was no movement or noise and looked up. He saw the eyes of everyone looking at him with questioning looks and disapproval. He looked over at Derek and shrank inside when he saw hurt flash across his alpha's face.

"Scott. What's going on with you? You were fine and then you snapped. Care to explain why?" Derek asked flatly. He looked over at Stiles who was about to say something and shut him down with a glare.

Scott just gulped and then his eyes got all wet. He looked at Stiles and his eyes got wetter. He looked over at Jackson whose eyes were filling too. He looked at Danny, who was frowning not understanding what he was seeing in Scott's gaze.

"I think I know," piped Jackson, breaking the tension.

Everyone turned to look at him, most of all Danny. Jackson looked at Derek who sighed and gave him the 'okay' gesture with his head.

"I mean, it's not that, well, you see, I remember, and it's…" Jackson started and was cut off by Derek.

"Spit it out Jackson," Derek warned.

"Hang on, look. I meant to say, that I know why Scott said it," he said softly looking at Derek with a 'please don't kill me look' on his face.

"Okay, just say it. Today, please," Derek said impatiently.

"It's like this. Scott, when you came back you were, well, broken. Derek and Stiles took you in. Hell, they took us all in. You were pack again. But, and please correct me if I am wrong or full of shit here, but from the first night, you were alone in your room. For the first time, last night, you weren't."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Stiles questioned.

"Hush, Stiles. I think I get it," Derek said. Stiles gave him a look of astonishment.

"Well, will someone share this great secret with the rest of the romper room pals, please, or do we need a decoder ring?" Stiles said.

Derek growled and everyone got silent again. "I get it. Pack." He looked around and saw only Jackson understood what he meant. He grabbed his head in frustration and took a breath to speak. "Wolves are pack animals. When one of them is hurt, the pack cares for it and protects it. When one triumphs, they all celebrate and revel with their pack mate. When Scott came back, yes we accepted him and showed him love, but, unlike wolves, we all sleep apart. Real wolves all sleep together in, well, a wolf pile. A wolf pile is for protection and warmth, and to show acceptance."

"But we do that!" Danny replied.

"Yes, but only after a hunt," Derek said. "In a real wolf pack, that happens when a lost wolf rejoins the pack too. Usually the alpha welcomes the wolf back and the lost wolf stays near the alpha having a greater need for acceptance than the others. Omegas, in a real pack, have the same need but they don't get the same attention." Derek stopped and looked at Scott who had silent tears making trails down his face. Derek looked over at Stiles and then back to Scott. "Scott, I am sorry." Scott launching from his chair and falling into him, arms wrapped around him, cut him off.

Scott was stifling his tears, struggling to explain. "Derek, it's not what I meant. I was mad. I didn't have sex with Danny and Jackson. Okay, we messed around but they didn't fuck me and I didn't fuck them. I don't want that. Not with my pack. I don't want that from you or Stiles either. I want that with my mate. I just…" he stuttered the next part. "I just wanted to stop being alone. I wanted to sleep with you, but not _sleep_ with you. Am I making any sense?"

Derek kissed the tanned boy in his lap on his head. "Yes, Scott it does. I didn't know you needed that but I do now. When Jackson and Danny shared that with you and you slept with them in their bed, it was, well, right. Right?" Derek looked at him, hoping he was correct.

Scott looked up at Derek with love in his eyes, and softly said, "Yes. It was great." He buried his head in Derek's chest again, relaxing for the first time since he came downstairs.

"I'm sorry Scott," Stiles said. "I was being a dick. I didn't know, and I'm sorry. I understand. Please accept my apology."

Scott looked over at Stiles who had an imploring look on his face. "Of course, Stiles. Always," he replied. Danny and Jackson got up from their chairs and went over to Derek and Scott and they all hugged. Stiles, not one to be left out, joined in. Breakfast was wonderful.

xXxXxXxXxXx

That night, all the wolves piled into Derek and Stiles' room. _We need a new bed_, Derek thought to himself.

_Why do you say that? This is the biggest they make. It's a Grand King, and you know only two places make them that size anymore. I had to make the sheets myself. Most are only making the California King,_ came a wordless reply.

_I can't believe I was so stupid, Stiles, _Derek thought. _We used to all sleep with my parents on special occasions, like a birth, or a death, or when the weather was bad, or relatives were in town to visit. I guess it didn't register that my parents had a giant bed._

_Derek, what do you mean? You mean we should get one so everyone can move into our room?_, Stiles asked, sounding territorial.

_Whoa there, tiger. No, that's not what I said. I would like for us to do like my family did when I was younger. You are all my pack now, my family, and if we are going to do that, we need a bigger bed._ Derek looked over at Stiles and smiled. _My parents had that bed custom made. It was freaking huge. I guess growing up I didn't pay a lot of attention, as that's what I knew. I also just realized that's why their room looked so small growing up as a kid, the bed was twice as big as ours is now._

Derek looked over at his pack, all of them pulling pillows and blankets into the floor, for what looked like a nest. _Stiles, let's look online tomorrow for a custom mattress maker. I am sure my parents had theirs made by someone in Utah. I remember Uncle Levi and Aunt Karen talking one time about beds and some vague recollection of Rocky Mattresses, or Rocky Mountains, something like that. Let's look tomorrow._

_Two steps ahead of you sweetheart. Already have them bookmarked. Rocky Mountain Mattresses._ Stiles beamed and smiled, the two of them not having said an audible word for almost 15 minutes.

"I love you Stiles," said Derek.

"I love you too," replied his mate.

"I love all of us," piped Jackson, beaming with a smile.

They all settled into their wolf pile, each of them touching everyone else, warmth filled their bodies, and contentment filled the room. Derek turned off the light and settled down next to Stiles, pressing into his pack.

"Good night everyone," he said.

"Good night, Derek," said Danny.

"Good night, Jackson," said Danny.

"Good night, Danny," said Jackson.

"Good night, Scott," said Jackson.

"Good night, Stiles," said Scott.

"I swear to the gods if someone says 'Goodnight Johnboy' I will rip their throat out with my teeth," now shut up and sleep!," Derek snorted.

The room was silent for about five minutes with an annoying voice asked, "Who's Johnboy?"

His reply came in the form of a chorus of voices. "Shut up Stiles!" said everyone.

xXxXxXxXxXx

This is a fluff chapter to get back into the writing mode. It's kinda lame, I know, so please don't beat me, but Scott has an adventure coming and the duo from another dimension make an appearance. Please tell me what you think, I need to know if it sux. - J


	6. Chapter 6 Recognition

Connecting With The Whole

AUTHOR: DJDarkPixie

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Post Season 1 – Future

PREMISE: Sequel to "When Your Soul Cries Out" and "Lucky Valentine", same Universe, no Lydia or Allison. Derek and Stiles are engaged, Danny & Jackson are a couple, Scott finds his mate in Ted, Danny's date from their prom. Everyone is/will be a wolf.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", Danny/Jackson "Dax", Scott/Ted "Tott", humor, angst, romance, fraternity, supernatural, spirituality, charity, death, murder, mayhem, super smut, perhaps a 3-way, perhaps not. Yes, a tease. You know who you are and you love it. Might even be some cotton candy in pink of course!

DISCLAIMER: All references to the show "Teen Wolf" are owned by MTV and only this plot and alternate universe belongs to me, well, I inherited it from my partner in crime, Blooboy70.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed/commented on the last chapter. Sorry for the 'sux', next time I will abbreviate more. ;p This is a LONG chapter so bear with me.

Our dimensional-travelling duo Jeremy and Brian (both OC) from the World of Omega696 arrive in Beacon Hills to push along our main character. Super-deluxe-extra-special-awesome thanks goes to Omega969, who selflessly gave of himself to this story. The second scene was his contribution to this Universe as was the final one in this chapter. It takes place in his Universe, jumps to this one, and then returns home. You really should read his work. 'Magus Chronicles' is freaking awesome. Our duo, Brian and Jeremy, first appeared there and now are hopping through the TeenWolfdoms across the Continua. Thank you 'The First and Final Question' – MWAH! :*

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 6 - Recognition

Scott awoke with a hand across his chest, a knee in his crotch, and someone's hot breath against his neck. He noticed immediately that he had morning wood. _Damned thing has a mind of its own_, he thought. He tried to push it down but his arms were both pinned underneath other warm bodies. He tried as gently as possible to get an arm free to try and rearrange himself but it was no use. He pulled a little harder on his right that was underneath Derek's back. Derek stirred and 'hrmpfd' at being disturbed. Scott held his breath and thank goodness, Derek remained asleep. He looked down again at his tented boxer briefs. The more he thought about it, the worse it got. His mind was tormented; wake his brothers up so he could 'fix it' or stay there and try to will it down. The more he tried to make it go down, the more it strained against the cotton. He had to do something. His left arm was under Jackson. _Jackson is lighter_, he thought. _ If I can just pull my hand free, then I can slide my arm and I can_… Jackson moved slightly. He was on his side, on Scott's arm; his breath on Scott's shoulder now. Scott turned to look at Jackson and was startled to see bright blue eyes staring back. He flushed with embarrassment. His eyes quickly flicked to his morning wood, then back to Jackson. Jackson's eyes narrowed a bit and Scott realized he was smirking.

"It's not what you think," Scott whispered, embarrassed. "I'm stuck and I can't get it to…"

Jackson cut him off. "Sure, whatever you say big boy." Jackson grinned like the Cheshire Cat. He placed his hand on Scott's chest, palm flat. Scott tensed at the heat of the blond's fingers on his pecs. Jackson slowly slid his hand down Scott's stomach, over the firm and flat six-pack, and continued south to Scott's happy trail. Scott bit his lip and turned his gaze back to Jackson, excitement mixed with fear flashed in his eyes. Jackson's hand reached Scott's underwear and stopped. He winked at him, grabbed Scott's waistband and pulled it up, away from Scott's skin. Scott's hard dick slapped down against his body with a 'smack' sound, now free from the pressure of the fabric. Jackson let the waistband snap back against Scott's body, covering Scott's erection except for the end, which was sticking out from underneath the elastic. He withdrew his arm and folded it back against his side. He winked at Scott again, closed his eyes, and snuggled closer to Scott in an attempt to go back to sleep. Scott exhaled loudly not realizing he had been holding his breath. His mind was buzzing and he chuckled to himself. He felt Jackson chuckle against him too. They chuckled together. _I love my brothers_; he said to himself and closed his eyes again, settling back into the warm wolf pile. He was happy.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_Change of U – text by Omega696_

Damion looked at the instrument panel before him. He frowned and flicked at the dial until it moved into a more pleasing position. Jeremy looked at Brian and frowned at the 'Technical Adjustment.'

"Dude is this like even going to work?"

Damion looked up. "Don't worry, Inter-dimensional travel is like great comedy. It's all in the timing."

Brian frowned at that. "Not filling us with confidence."

Damion shrugged and flipped a lever, purple lightning cascaded down crystal spires lighting them with an amethyst glow. Jeremy and Brian shook their heads and shifted from foot to foot on the brass-etched platform that stood in the center of the room under a giant orrery. Above them the giant golden orrery began to spin faster. The lightning that had cascaded down the crystal spires around the brass platform leapt upwards and struck the golden disk that had formed out of the fast moving orrery spheres and rings. It formed a lightning cage around the pair.

"I've changed my mind!" Jeremy exclaimed, looking at Brian. Brian rolled his eyes.

Damion looked up from the reading and snapped his fingers, like he had had an epiphany and reached for an amethyst pendant.

"Forgot to give you the return mechanism!" he shouted over the pitched noise that was reaching deafening proportions; he threw it to Jeremy.

Brian looked at Jeremy as Jeremy caught the crystal. "I've changed my mind now," he said.

Damion snagged a pair of goggles and pulled them on. "Too late for second thoughts, you're in the dimensional flux now!" he called to them.

Around the pair on the platform the lightning had began to swirl and arc and ripple. Dimensional space was ruptured and universes touched in ways they never should; there was a _Woosh_ noise. The room went silent and then Damion pulled off the goggles, everything was still. He flicked the dials and looked at the readings.

"Well that seemed to work, now we wait."

He turned back to his pack that was standing at the Cloister room archway.

Derek shook his head. "You are getting more like a mad scientist every time you do stuff like this," he said as he crossed his arms.

Stiles nudged Derek. "Come on that was cool, you have to admit it, with the lightning and the vortex funneling and the whoosh."

Scott, Allison and Jackson nodded in agreement while Danny and Lydia were looking at screens in the other room. Lydia stood up and brushed her hands. "That was spot on you hit the x in my dimensional calculations. Nice shot."

Damion shrugged. "You set the sights Lyd's, I'll fire the Dimensional Cannon."

Derek sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dimensional Cannon?" he asked.

Damion shrugged. "Sounds better than Dimensional breacher, or Inter-dimensional flux agitator."

Derek sighed and came up to his mate and wiped some soot from his nose. "Idiot" he said and smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Scott woke up, this time on top of Derek, cuddling into him with one arm out draped over Jackson. He had never slept so soundly in all his life. He loved hearing the heartbeat of his alpha against his ear and the heartbeats of his brothers next to him. He felt Derek stir under him. He raised his head to look at Derek who was blinking at the bright light of the sun coming in the overhead large skylight. Scott loved the skylight because on moonlit nights the room was bathed in the blue light of their watchful Mother. Despite the urges to run and chase prey he felt at peace and centered in that room on nights when the moon was almost full but still so bright in the sky.

"Good morning," he said as he smiled at Derek.

Derek's eyes lit up. "Morning, pup. Sleep better I hope?" he asked smiling.

Like a little boy, he flipped his head back down so his cheek was again on Derek's chest. "The best," he said grinning, and giving Derek a squeeze.

"Um, yeah, I can tell," Derek teased.

Scott, mouth open, looked up at Derek seeing him smile and raise one eyebrow at him. Scott frowned slightly and tilted his head a tiny bit to the left, when he felt Derek flex his crotch against Scott's own. Scott had morning wood, again. He blushed, the scent of embarrassment coming from him in waves. He mumbled a soft "Sorry, I couldn't help it" into Derek's chest when he felt Derek flex his own crotch against his. His head snapped up with realization. Derek had morning wood too, his large cock pressed against Scott's own erection in his briefs. Derek winked.

"It happens to the best of us," he said grinning at Scott's confused embarrassment.

"Um, Scott, can you not rub your boner against my soon-to-be husband please?" came a voice from behind him.

He turned his head the other way to see Stiles smirking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Can you get off him please? It's my turn," he said lewdly looking at Derek. Scott caught a whiff of arousal.

"Oh God. Okay, I'm out," he said quickly, pushed up off Derek and rolled back onto his knees at the alpha's feet. He watched as Stiles rolled over onto Derek his hand rubbing Derek's cock through the fabric, taking Derek's mouth with his.

Suddenly a voice came from beside the amorous couple. "Really Stilinksi? Do you think I want to smell that this time of morning?" Jackson had his eyes closed and was frowning.

He yelped as a hand came down and smacked his ass. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Come on lover boy. Let's leave these two to it. I have plans of my own," chuckled Danny as he got up off the floor, pulling a scowling Jackson with him. Jackson continued to frown until Danny put his mouth on his neck, nibbling. The two walked down the hall to their room and closed the door. Werewolf hearing wasn't needed to hear the sounds that came from them soon enough.

Scott just shook his head, smiling. "Don't mind me guys. I'll be leaving now." He looked at the two lovers entwined in each other's arms, and received no reply.

He walked to his room, closing the door behind him and looked around. "Damn, I need to clean this place," he said. "Mom would not be happy." He gathered all the strewn clothes and put them in the hamper. He put all the strewn books back on the bookcase. He put all his shoes and boots back in the closet on the door rack. When he opened the door to his bathroom he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked down and prodded at his dick. It was back to its normal state but twitched at his touch. "Behave yourself," he scolded it, chuckling. "We'll find you a friend soon enough." He laughed and looked up to catch his own gaze. He stepped closer and looked at his eyes. _Lonely_, he thought. _ I am lonely._ _I hope to meet my mate someday._ He sighed inwardly, then on the outside. _Sooner rather than later. Who knows, maybe today?_ "From your lips to Fergis' ears," he said speaking to his reflection.

"It's FENRIS. With an 'n'!" came a voice from down the hall.

"Thank you, Stiles! Now shut up!" he replied laughing. _From your lips to Fenris' ears_, he thought to himself smiling. He entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

After he was done getting ready he went to his closet to get dressed. He didn't put much thought into it. He grabbed a purple long sleeve button down, and a pair of double-dark black jeans. He slipped on a pair of black socks and black boxer briefs, and finished dressing. He tucked the shirt in and put on a silver-buckled, wide, black leather belt. He chose his black Vaiders, put them on, and went back to the bathroom to comb his hair.

He looked at himself in the full-length mirror, turning to look at his butt in the jeans. He smiled; he liked what he saw. "I look good," he said quietly. It wasn't a boast, just an admission. He smiled bigger, pleased, and confident. The puppy pile from last night was just what the doctor ordered.

He turned off the light and walked out of the bathroom. He grabbed his phone, wallet, keys, and left his room, closing the door behind him. His keen ears picked up the sounds of the two couples each making love, making his dick tingle. The pants he wore were snug and his crotch bulged obscenely. He pushed at it then decided just to go before he had to listen to any more and run back to the bathroom to relieve the pressure.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Scott drove his motorcycle with purpose. He was in a good mood and he wanted to enjoy the cool fall morning. He leaned into the turns as he made his way back to town from the estate. Fast, slow, fast, fast, slow. He pushed into the curves leaning with expert wolf reflexes, slicing through the wind. The engine roared between his legs, and he pressed onward going faster and faster. He hit 80mph in the final turn and righted his bike as he came to the straightaway that became Main Street. He knew the Sheriff would be waiting for any speeders so he backed off the gas as he came to the traffic light. His ears caught the sound of a radar gun being lowered. He looked to his left and saw Stiles' father looking at him from behind the open door of his patrol car parked in the shadow behind a billboard. He gave a mock salute and smiled as the light turned green. Sheriff Stilinksi raised his eyebrow in a smirk and spoke, knowing Scott would be able to hear him.

"Watch the limit Scott. I wouldn't want to tell your mom a Stilinski had to put you in cuffs again. Even if I am your step-dad." He laughed when he saw Scott raise his right hand in acknowledgement, shaking his head. The sheriff looked down at his gun as it started to chirp. He looked at the display to see the red LEDs increasing fast. 65mph, 92, 120, 210, 888, then ERR. He looked at the street and saw that it was empty. He knocked the gun a few times against his palm. It chirped again, then blinked off, then on, then back to reading 0mph. "Piece of low bid imported crap," he said. He looked at his watch and realized he need to get back to the station as lunch was in a little while. As he started to get back into his car he heard a loud thunderclap, and felt a quick gust of wind. He looked up at the cloudless sky. "Weird," he said. "Not supposed to be rain today." He shrugged it off and got into his patrol car and drove away.

What the sheriff didn't see was that the radar gun did pick something up. The thunderclap and wind wasn't from the weather, but from a small, bright disk that was forming in the alleyway behind a nearby building. The golden disk of light pulsed and began to grow in diameter until it was about 7 feet high. A rush of wind followed by purple lightning came from the face of the disk as it opened like an aperture in a camera. It grew silent and the rush of air stopped as it slowed its rotation. It hovered in place about a foot off the ground. Suddenly a black-heeled boot stepped out of the disk. A tall, lean figure attached to the boot stepped out and planted both feet firmly on the ground. The black haired man turned back toward the portal and sighed.

"Come on, Brian. We haven't got all day," he said, annoyance flickering in his light blue eyes.

A male hand and arm appeared from the portal and the first man took it into his own. He pulled and an equally tall male but with more muscles stepped out beside him. He hefted the messenger bag he had with him across his chest and ran a hand over his hair.

"I hate that. It always messes up my hair. Why even bother if it's just going to look like black cotton candy when we get to our destination. I mean really." He rolled his darker blue eyes in disgust. "Don't look at me like that Jeremy. You know I hate that, so quit it. Besides I'm hungry."

Jeremy looked at him and they both stepped aside as the portal silently got smaller and smaller until it became a pinpoint of light that just winked out. The two turned to face each other.

"Now, do we know where Scott will be?" Jeremy asked. "Damion said he should be on his way towards the diner."

"Yes, but are we sure that the diner is even in this version of Beacon Hills?" Brian asked. "Remember last time the library and Bakery were on different streets."

"According to Lydia's scans our maps are accurate." He took out a piece of what looked like clear plastic sheeting and unrolled it. He handed the other end of the sheet to Brian. He tapped it with his finger and it displayed a map of the town. "I'll never get used to this," he said quietly. "It's all different each time we go somewhere."

Brian just looked at Jeremy with a smile. "Yes, but at least we are together." He touched his forehead to his mate's and then kissed him softly. Jeremy moaned softly and his fangs extended. Brian's fangs extended too. He pushed harder against Jeremy's mouth asking for entrance. Easily gained, he ran his tongue along Jeremy's fangs and reached behind him to pull him closer. He felt his lips getting darker and the skin around his eyes growing hot and getting darker as well.

Jeremy pushed Brian back, his own eyes and lips dark, panting for air. "We don't have time for this," he whined. "Besides, when was the last time you fed?"

Brian scowled at being pushed back. "I told you I was hungry when we got here and I don't mean for chocolate shakes." Brian winked at him and licked the tip of his tongue over one of his fangs in a suggestive gesture. He got a quick smack on the butt as a reply. "Ow! Okay mister! You wait until we get back to our own universe. You're in for it." His royal blue eyes gleamed from the center of his dark eye sockets as he smiled at his mate.

Jeremy took a deep breath, shook his head, closing his eyes, his fangs retracting and his face and lips returning to their normal pallor. With Brian having done the same, they returned their focus to the map they were still holding. "Okay," he said looking at his watch. "Scott should have already parked his Ducati and be walking…" he pointed to a block on the map. "Here. Next to the bakery. Wait. Why did the map just change?"

They both looked at the map and saw that where the bakery had been moments ago now was not labeled and the box on the map was gone. They looked in the direction of the Bakery and it hit them. "Duh," Brian said, rolling his eyes. "Remember Danny said it had burned down here?"

"Oh crap, right. The map just had to catch up. I'm glad it's still in one piece back home. The Black Velvet cake is the best. Better than the Blue." Jeremy licked his lips recalling the sumptuous treat. "Of course, as long as you have a tall cold glass of B-negative to go with it." He grinned at Brian.

Brian just rolled his eyes, again. "I hate B-negative, you know that. I prefer O-positive or AB-negative."

"Yes, mister fancy pants I know," he teased. "It's just so hard to get fresh nowadays. Costs too much." Jeremy shook it off and started rolling the plastic back up. "Here, put this away and let's get going. Scott should be almost to the end of the block. If we hurry we can make sure he sees Ted."

"Are we sure that Ted is there?" Brian asked.

Jeremy gave him a concerned look. He wasn't certain either. A flicker of worry passed over their faces, and they left at full speed, keeping to the shadows. Having arrived behind the diner in less than 5 seconds, they had plenty of time to verify if Ted was there, their supernatural speed an advantage. Jeremy looked at Brian and nodded to him affirmatively. Brian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could smell the left over pizza in the dumpster to his left. The remains of a mouse in the drainpipe behind them. The bait in the rattrap behind the dumpster. His mate. He turned slightly towards that scent. "Focus!" Jeremy chided.

Brian huffed and took another deep breath focusing on the back door of the restaurant in front of him. As the smells wafted from within he was struggling to discern them, as they were overwhelming. Pasta boiling in salted water. Ranch dressing being poured over cucumbers. Cheddar cheese being grated. Blood from grilling burgers. His mouth watered and he growled. "Ow!" he said as he was slapped on the arm. He focused again, straining to pick out the people, eyes closed. Body odor from the cook. Gallons of grease. Hair spray and fruit flavored chewing gum from the waitress. Baby formula from a child. Mint toothpaste from its mother. Then he stopped. He took another breath, focusing on one scent. Male… sweat… cologne… leather… root beer… and… yep. It was Ted. And Ted was sweating.

"He's here. But he's sweating. Something might be wrong." Brian said. Suddenly a voice from behind him started them both.

"Sorry we are so late. Had to get more Freon from the yard. We'll have y'all's air conditioner fixed up right quick. Is the thing on the roof or in the attic?"

Jeremy and Brian looked at each other then back at the repairman who was looking them up and down like they were in costume. Jeremy wrinkled his nose at the smells coming from the man's sweat stained coveralls. "I'm sorry?" he said, disdain clear in his voice.

"I asked if y'all's air conditionin' was in the attic or on the roof?" said the repairman his eyes narrowing. His southern accent was as thick as the unkempt mustache under his nose.

"We aren't the owners," Jeremy replied grabbing Brian's arm. "We were just leaving." He quickly took Brian and wheeled himself and Brian around the corner away from the alley and towards the front of the diner.

The repairman cursed under his breath. "Fucking queers. Probably from Hollywood dressed like that."

"That's right asshole. Say that again and I'll rip your fucking head off and shove it up your ass!" was his yelled reply, Brian having heard him with his superior hearing. Jeremy just glared at Brian. "What?" he said innocently. It was Jeremy's turn to roll his eyes. They chuckled when they heard the repairman scuttling for his van.

Having reached the sidewalk in front of the diner, the two dark haired boys looked to see Scott coming towards them.

"Do you think we should speak to him?" asked Jeremy.

"I don't know. Damion didn't say. He just said to make sure we don't run into ourselves. You remember that time at the Circle K in San Dimas. That wasn't cool." Brian was just shaking his head at the bad memories. "Those other two idiots in that phone-booth mishap did a lot of damage to the slipstream that day."

"I remember. Now, can we just focus on Scott please? We have…" Jeremy looked at his watch. "…exactly 9 minutes to make sure he notices Ted."

He looked at Brian, and winked. "Trust me," he said.

Brian rolled his eyes. "That's what worries me."

"Shut the fu- Oh, hey Scott! Long time no see! How are you?" Jeremy quizzed nervously.

Scott stopped dead in his tracks. He was looking down at his phone as he walked, and was shocked to see the two in front of him. "What? Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there. I was busy… holy crap! Brian and Jeremy! Oh my God! How have you been?" he exclaimed pulling the two into a hug. It wasn't easy as they were each almost 8 inches taller than he was.

"We are good!" "Fine, and you!" "Wow, it's been like almost six months." The three exchanged small talk for about another minute when Jeremy looked down at his watch.

"Brian, didn't you say you wanted something to eat? We could go into the diner. Scott, do you have lunch plans?" Jeremy waggled his brows.

"Dudes, I would love to. I was actually on my way to the café down the street. They have the most amazing omelet. Better than Stiles', but don't tell him I said that." Scott winked.

Jeremy spoke up. "Oh, you have to go in here. They have the best biscuits and gravy. It comes with a total carnivore fest; sausage, bacon, ham, and a steak. It's awesome!"

"Jeremy, we can't. We are going to be late, for, uh, for your hair appointment. I'm sorry Scott, you know how dizzy he is." Brian knew that Scott couldn't hear him lie, as he had no heartbeat.

"Wait, didn't you have blond hair before?" Scott quizzed.

_Fuck_, Jeremy thought. _We should have checked out our other selves to try and look even more like them._ "Uh, yeah, you know how it is. I am always playing with it trying out different things," hoping Scott would buy it. He wasn't sure if the Jeremy that Scott knew actually played with his hair color as often as he did.

Scott laughed. "Yeah, I almost forgot. Remember when in eighth grade you dyed it blue and Stiles asked if you were trying to be Andorian for a Star Trek convention?"

Brian and Jeremy had no memory of that, obviously, but laughed with him, just going along with it.

Brian smacked Jeremy on his back, pretending to laugh. "Yeah, that's my mate, er, buddy, always goofing around." Jeremy just glared at him with a 'don't blow it' look.

"I'm sorry to just say hey and run, but we have to get going. You enjoy your brunch, and don't get into any trouble." Jeremy winked.

"Yeah, especially with that cutie in the back booth." A loud smack was heard.

Brian yelped. "What was that for? He's cute."

Jeremy looked at Scott with an odd look on his face, pretending to be concerned that he had just discovered they were gay. "Um, Scott, there's something we should have told you…"

Scott cut him off. "Dudes, it's okay. I figured that out already. I'm gay too."

Brian and Jeremy exchanged glancesto each other in mock astonishment. "Really," Brian said. "I thought you were with that Allison girl?" Jeremy raised his eyebrow at Brian growing unhappy.

"Let's just say, that person and I weren't a good match. We uh, were in different places." Scott shuffled uneasy in his spot, unwilling to discuss it.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Honey, just forget about whats-her-tits and move on," he said dramatically.

Scott laughed. "I used that exact same phrase before!" He laughed again. "I love it. You two are cool."

Brian and Jeremy laughed with him, playing along. They stopped when they noticed he cocked his head to the side just like he always did making him look like a curious puppy.

"Do you two smell that?" Scott asked. Brian stiffened, thinking perhaps Scott could sense they weren't human. He looked over at Jeremy with a flash of nervousness.

"Yes, of course!" Jeremy chirped. "I told you they have the best biscuits and gravy in town."

Scott's eyes narrowed as he sniffed again in their direction. Sensing he was about to figure it out, the two made a hasty exit.

"Well, Scott we have to go or we will be late. It was good seeing you. Say hey to the gang and we will catch you later," Jeremy said quickly. He pulled on Brian's sleeve and sidestepped Scott to hurry off in the opposite direction. Brian just waved over his shoulder. "Bye!" he said, smiling at Jeremy who was glancing back nervously, just smiling and waving too.

"Uh, bye then," Scott said with raised eyebrows. _That was weird__,_ he thought. _Smelled strange but familiar. Oh well, I'll ask Derek later._ "Now, about that gravy," he said as his stomach growled.

Scott looked into the small dining room through the glass door and smiled. It looked just like what the doctor ordered. He opened the door, the small bell tinkling against the glass. A myriad of aromas assaulted his powerful sense of smell. He jostled a bit in place trying to take it all in.

"Make ya'self at home, any place ya' want," came a male voice with a New York accent. "I'll be wit' ya's in just a moment."

He just nodded and chose a booth in the back row that didn't look too dilapidated. As he sat down he caught another familiar sent. Not of food, or a wolf, but of someone he had smelled before. He looked around and there were only two other patrons in the place but him, an older woman sipping coffee loudly and rifling through a newspaper, and a guy about his age in the booth adjacent to his. He focused on the young man and took a deeper breath. The sounds of his inhale caused the male figure to look up. Bright green eyes met his chocolate brown ones.

"Scott?" they asked.

Scott stiffened in recognition. "Yeah. Ted, right?" He got nervous knowing that at the school dance, he had used Danny as cover from the coach, with no regard to Danny's date… who was sitting right in front of him… Ted.

Ted smiled. "Yep. How've you been? I haven't seen you in here before."

"It's actually my first time. I usually go to the café down the street," Scott replied.

"I'm in here all the time. My friend Patrick owns the place and they have the best biscuits and gravy," Ted stated matter-of-factly.

Scott laughed out loud. "That's too funny. I just heard that from someone else. That's why I'm here. I was on my way to the café and ran into them and they said I needed to come in here." _Wait, the cutie in the back booth? They meant Ted. Ohhhh… now I see it,_ he thought. He smiled. Ted was cute.

Ted smiled back. _Wow, what a smile, he thought. I always thought Scott was cute. But, he's not gay, so, c'est la vie._ He continued. "So, whatcha been up to? It's been a while."

"Well, not much. I moved out and live with my pack, er, roommates. It's a huge house and has a pool. I still work at the vet clinic. I'm going to school to become a veterinarian."

"That's cool. I think I remember Danny telling me that." He saw Scott blush, assuming he was remembering the night of the dance. "Dude, it's cool. Danny and I were just friends. I know you weren't gay; you were just hiding from the coach. Danny explained it all."

Scott's face got even redder. "Well, funny thing, it turns out that I actually am gay." He looked down at lap, embarrassed.

Ted just chuckled. "Lucky for me," he said under his breath. With Scott's sensitive hearing, he heard it and snapped his head up to look at Ted again, the blush on his cheeks getting even darker. "Good! I mean, that's good… for you. That's cool." This time Ted was the one who blushed.

Scott smiled at him and Ted smiled back. Ted decided to take a chance. "Hey," he said timidly, "you want to come sit with me? I mean it is getting busy." Scott looked around at the empty restaurant.

He laughed. "Sure, make room for more people." He beamed at Ted, and joined him taking the other bench across from Ted in the booth.

"Here, you don't have a menu. You can read mine. I already know what I want." Ted handed his menu to Scott who took it, their hands brushing.

A bolt of electricity shot up Scott's arm, down his spine, to his groin, then back the top of his head. His eyes flew open and he took another breath, as he realized what just happened. _ He's our mate,_ his wolf said. _Must have him, now._ It took Scott a second to recover from the touch and gravity of what just happened. "Thanks," he muttered softly, unsure of his voice. He took another breath, and there it was… right in front of him. Literally. His mate. Ted was his mate. _Holy crap_, he thought. _This can't be right. I must be wrong. You're not wrong Scott. He's our mate. He doesn't know it yet. But he's not a wolf, _Scott replied silently_. Neither were you when this started. Just shut up and let's mate with him. _ "NO!" Scott replied not realizing he spoke out loud.

Ted looked over at Scott. "What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just mean no, I already know I want to try the biscuits and gravy," he recovered. "That sounds good. With orange juice."

"I'm a coffee man myself. I like it with cream," he winked at Scott, overtly flirting.

Scott blushed. "I see. Well, I'll make a note of that." He smiled nervously.

_Crap,_ Ted thought. _ I sound like a slut. I always mess things up. Danny told me to think before I speak. _He continued to chastise himself silently_. No wonder I don't have a boyfriend._

As if reading his mind, Scott asked. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and Danny?"

xXxXxXxXxXx

_Return To The Lair – Change of U – text by Omega696_

The Pack were sitting down to dinner, it had been a quiet sort of day with school then Lacrosse practice. The Pups were talking about the upcoming match and the Adults were halfway listening while talking about various training practice lessons they were going to have. The joint* had just been carved by Derek and the thick slices dished out to everyone when the room lights started to flash and they all felt a subsonic pulse throbbing in the back of their skulls.

Derek glared at Damion. "What is it with you and head splitting alarms?" He growled.

Damion made an apologetic face and hit the controls on the nearby slate that silenced the alarms. "Sorry, I know you complained about the high pitched one, so I thought that sub sonic might work better. Objection noted and I'll go back to the drawing board."

Stiles, who was waggling a finger in his ear to try and clear the after effects of the alarm pulse said, "Please, I mean I get the feeling that you get these alarms from a Mad Scientist's Torture and Rec Room special."

Scott and Jackson both agreed to that while Danny, Allison and Lydia were giving the Alpha pair a resigned stare at the oddity of the alarms.

Changing the subject, Derek asked. "So what was that for, the alarm?"

Damion paused and thought. "That one... That was the... Oh the inter-dimensional signal." He nodded to himself when he got it.

Derek was staring at his mate, but it was Stiles that said what was on all their minds. "Does that mean that something is coming through, or wanting to come through?"

Damion paused again. "Wanting to come through; that was the signal from Jeremy and Brian, they're ready to return. The Pack as one shot up except for Damion who raised an eyebrow. "Why the rush?"

Scott let out an exasperated sigh. "Dude, they need to come back! What if it's an emergency? I mean, Lydia gets an extra-dimensional vision about another me getting together with Danny's ex... which is weird to say out loud when you stop to say it. You whip together a dimensional cannon and fire off the guys to make sure it happens. We need to get them back."

Damion sighed and stood up. "Ok, we'll run the retrieval program and get them back. You do remember when I said that the return leg of this was easier as we had a beacon to lock on to? We lock on to the moment it goes off, not the concurrent moment after it has gone off." He was met with a lot of blank looks except for Lydia, Danny and Stiles. "It's all Timey Wimey." He said with a sigh and the blank looks resolved into a collective 'Oh.'

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Let's go." He gestured to the under lair.

In the under lair the large overhead lights were still flashing, and the orrery in the center of the room was picking up speed.

Derek crossed his arms taking his place at the arch overseeing the operation. "Let's do this; I want them home safely."

Damion gestured for Danny and Lydia to take their places at computer terminals. "Stiles, monitor the power flow and Dimensional Flux Capacitor. Let's bring them home." He strode over to a large steam punk looking control panel and began to call out the checklist. "Computer interface and computational matrix?"

"We are green," Danny answered.

Damion nodded, and then asked, "Dimensional lock and fractal interface mapping?"

"Locked and computing retrieval path," Lydia replied as she typed in more commands to the system.

"Stiles, bring up fuel cells to one hundred and ten percent, watch the red line; we need the spike but we don't want to blow them. Charge the capacitors and prepare for firing."

Stiles flicked switches and turned dials on a wall-mounted panel. "Uhh, were at one oh nine and holding. Step up transformer is feeding the capacitors, and output from them is green at one point twenty one gigawatts. We're good to go."

Damion snagged the goggles from the panel putting them on and unsheathed his swords from his magical loci and inserted the Night sword and Excalibur into the waiting slots. He held one hand up and it was circled with mystical sigils and glyphs. Amethyst lightning crackled around the crystal pillars that circled the brass platform. Reaching over he flicked the final set-up and tapped the readout panel. "In five, four, three, two, one... Now!"

The lightning crackled up and into the orrery and back down again forming a lightning cage that began to twist into a swirling crackling funnel of light and energy. The capacitors fired and the Flux Capacitor sung for a brief second and then it all went silent.

On the platform two figures were standing in a shower of sparkles. They were both holding onto a crystal pendant that Jeremy was wearing. Both seemed to be breathing a sigh of relief to see their surroundings.

Damion looked up from the panel and smiled as he took the goggles off. "So, how was your day?" He asked the pair, followed by groans from his Pack.

Brian released his white-knuckle grip on the crystal. "Oh, you know. Shot through a dimensional rip, ran into other versions of people that we know, nearly get seen by other versions of us. The usual." He said with a shake of his head.

"Well you both are just in time. We just sat down for dinner. Stiles cooked a roast, and it's on the rare side, so nice and bloody," Derek said with a wink at the two vampires who had befriended his Pack.

Jeremy's eyes lit up at that. "Sweet, I love his roast potatoes."

Brian shook his head and punched Jeremy on the shoulder. "Priorities dude."

Derek nodded at that. "So did you manage to get them together?" Scott nodded at that, looking interested in the outcome as well.

Jeremy nodded. "Yup, Operation Love Birds is a success. Scott, you are dating Ted."

_*Brit.; large piece of roast meat_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Reviews/comments requested. Just be kind. If you want to be mean, please direct those comments to /dev/null


	7. Chapter 7 Realization

Connecting With The Whole

AUTHOR: DJDarkPixie

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Post Season 1 – Future

PREMISE: Sequel to "When Your Soul Cries Out" and "Lucky Valentine", same Universe, no Lydia or Allison. Derek and Stiles are engaged, Danny & Jackson are a couple, Scott finds his mate in Ted, Danny's date from their winter formal. Everyone is/will be a wolf.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", Danny/Jackson "Dax", Scott/Ted "Tott", humor, angst, romance, fraternity, supernatural, spirituality, charity, death, murder, mayhem, super smut, perhaps a 3-way, perhaps not. Yes, a tease. You know who you are and you love it. Might even be some cotton candy in pink of course!

DISCLAIMER: All references to the show "Teen Wolf" are owned by MTV and only this plot and alternate universe belongs to me, well, I inherited it from my partner in crime, Blooboy70.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed/commented on the last chapter, especially Omega – you are as Awesome as OC Damion.

As I was re-reading ch. 6 in preparation for this chapter I realized I made a total geek-error and face-palmed myself. I said that OC Jeremy had dyed his hair blue and Stiles asked if he was going to a Star Trek Convention as an Andorian. I KNOW! Trek Fail. The color should have been white. I just flubbed it. Andorian's have blue SKIN and white hair. Sorry, please don't make me wear the pointed hat! ;)

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 7 – Realization

(_cont'. from ch. 6: Brian released his white-knuckle grip on the crystal. "Oh, you know. Shot through a dimensional rip, ran into other versions of people that we know, nearly get seen by other versions of us. The usual." He said with a shake of his head._

"_Well you both are just in time. We just sat down for dinner. Stiles cooked a roast, and it's on the rare side, so nice and bloody," Derek said with a wink at the two vampires who had befriended his Pack._

_Jeremy's eyes lit up at that. "Sweet, I love his roast potatoes."_

_Brian shook his head and punched Jeremy on the shoulder. "Priorities dude."_

_Derek nodded at that. "So did you manage to get them together?" Scott nodded at that, looking interested in the outcome as well. _

_Jeremy nodded. "Yup, Operation Love Birds is a success. Scott, you are dating Ted."_)

xXxXxXxXxXx

Scott looked at Ted who just looked down at his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. Forget I asked it." He was sad thinking he had offended, or worse, made his future mate unhappy.

Ted let out a sigh and then looked up at Scott with a woeful look in his eyes. "No, it's okay," he said softly. "Suffice it say that I fucked that up. Danny was the best thing that ever happened to me at that point, and I messed it up. Royally too I might add." He averted Scott's attentive gaze, and took a drink of his root beer with a regretful sigh.

Scott chuckled. "What's funny about that?" Ted asked, scowling.

Scott sat back and raised both his hands, palms out like he was surrendering. "No dude! I was laughing because you are drinking root beer for breakfast."

Ted sat the glass back down and narrowed his eyes, a ruffled look on his face. "And what's wrong with that? I happen to like root beer. Is that a problem?"

_Whoa, Scott. Mate is defensive. Back down, we don't want to offend. Tell him you think it's hot and like the taste of root beer. Shut up_, he told his wolf. _I can handle this. Yes,_ the wolf replied, _because you are doing a bang-up job so far._ Scott put his hands down and smiled at Ted apologetically. "Ted, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by that. I happen to love root beer. Stiles has his own microbrewery in the basement of our house and makes his own root beer as well as black cherry soda. I just haven't had it at breakfast. I usually go for orange juice, that's all. Nothing wrong with it at all."

Ted's face lost all animosity and his eyes shot up in amazement. "Are you serious?" he asked excitedly. "Does he make the extract himself or is it from a concentrate? Does he use wild yeast or farmed? What about the black cherry? Are they real cherries? Are they from New York or Arizona?" He stopped in mid thought. He looked at Scott and got red in the face when he realized Scott was grinning at him with a wide smile. "Uh, sorry. Didn't mean to geek out on you there. I'm just going to shut up now." He blushed again and looked down, taking another drink from his root beer, enjoying the tingle of the bubbles in his nose.

Scott beamed. "Dude, are you kidding me? How do you know all that stuff? That's awesome. Stiles has taught me a lot as I help him with it. We make everything from scratch. He even insists on using cane sugar instead of beet sugar as he swears to Fenris he can tell the difference. Maybe I'm a Cretan because it's the same flavor to me but I don't mess with the brewmaster." He smiled again as Ted's gaze slowly raised to join his. "Hi," he said softly, and chuckled.

Ted's face beamed and started to return to normal. "Hi," he peeped then started laughing. Scott laughed too, and they laughed together.

"What ya's two laughin' 'bout over here?" came a voice from the aisle with a thick accent.

They both turned to look at a tall good-looking man walking toward them. He was in a chef's coat, tight jeans, and what looked like biker boots. Scott raised an eyebrow as he noticed the scent of pride coming from the man. He stopped at their table eyeing Scott up and down. He stuck out his hand. "Hey there. The name's Patrick. Dis here's ma' place. Welcome. Haven't seen ya's in here before. Ted, you know dis' guy?" He asked a smile in his eyes as Scott took his hand and shook it heartily.

"My name's Scott, sir. This is my first time. Nice to meet you," said the brown-eyed boy smiling.

"Ted, you didn't tell me ya' had such cute friends. Wha', ya' been keepin' dis one to ya'self?" Patrick asked, Ted's face getting redder than before.

"Shut up, Uncle Patrick. This is Scott, a friend from high School." He looked over at Scott and gestured to Patrick. "Scott, this is Patrick, the owner of this place. He's my Uncle, and he loves to embarrass me. Ignore everything he tells you." He smirked at Patrick, who grabbed his chest like he had been stabbed.

"Oh my gawd! Ya' wound me son. How could ya' be so hoitful? Aftuh alls dat I did fer ya'!" he feigned injury his accent getting thicker and thicker as he mocked Ted pretending to be wounded by his words.

"And I forgot, he's a bit of a drama queen," added Ted, smiling. Scott just smiled back, enjoying the banter of the two.

Patrick looked at Ted. He quickly righted himself, narrowed his eyes playfully, trying to make them look threatening. He spoke and there was no accent this time. "Listen here missy. Don't think I won't tell your cute friend here about the time you asked me to help you pick out a suit for your date to that winter formal. How you got all up in arms because the cleaners left a shine on your pants, and put starch in your shirt causing the collar to stand the wrong way. How you tantrumed asking if it was too much to ask for a simple pleat and a press with no shine." He looked at Scott, flipping his wrist melodramatically to make his point. "That was a drama queen moment if there was ever one." Ted's face burned with embarrassment, and Scott just laughed smelling the embarrassment and love coming from him and his uncle.

Ted fired back. "This coming from a grown-ass man who likes to pretend he's from Jersey so people will think his Italian meatballs are authentic when we all know he got them from our GERMAN grandmother."

"Excuse me, sir, if I may…" he turned the accent back on. "It's from New _Youhk_, as in duh big apple, duh. Ev'ry bodee knows dat. Sheesh."

Ted and he looked at each other just laughing. He sat beside Ted and gave him a great big hug. "You look good Ted. Scott, nice to meet you. What are you two having?" He motioned at the waitress who had a big beehive hairdo, large hoop earrings, and looking every bit like "Flo" from an episode of "Alice" from 1970s TV.

She sauntered over, her gum popping in her cheek as she touched the tip of her pencil to her tongue and pressed it to the pad of paper she pulled from her ruffled apron. "What can I get you folks this morning?" she asked just as sweet as sugar pie.

Patrick spoke first. "Jean, you of course know my nephew Ted, and this is his cute friend Scott." She smiled, giving Ted a tiny wave a wink to Scott. They both just smiled back. "Anything you want, boys my treat."

Scott protested. "I can't let you do that sir. I'm not here for a free meal; I can pay for my own. My mom taught me to not take advantage of friends."

Patrick looked at him with an appraising look in his eyes. He smiled and looked at Ted who just smiled back, equally pleased. He started to open his mouth, and then closed it. He stood up from the table, Jean stepping slightly aside. He spoke with honesty that even a werewolf wouldn't have doubted. "Ted, you have a great picker. You have picked a good friend." He looked over at Scott and spoke again with no accent, his normal voice having returned. "Scott, I haven't known you all of five minutes and I am impressed. You were raised right. Tell your parents they have done a great job. You are welcome in my place anytime." He patted Scott on the shoulder. He looked at Jean, "Take good care of them, Jean. Thanks doll." He tugged at the front of his chef's coat, straightening it. "Okay, boys. Gots ta' get back in der and make da moe-nae," he chortled, his fake New York accent returning again. Ted and Scott laughed, waving at him as he walked away to go through the swinging metal door towards the office.

Scott and Ted again focused on their table and gave the waitress their order. Both boys had the famous biscuits and gravy with all the meats. Ted's eyebrow went up when both he and Scott asked for the steak to be rare. Jean scratched out their order, took their menus and retreated back in the kitchen shouting the order. "Pucks on a platter, make 'em wet and throw on the whole barnyard, leave the cow mooing, Florida on the side" she yelled. Scott just shook his head and looked at Ted; they both laughed at her 'diner speak' for their breakfast order.

"Florida, on the side," asked Scott looking at Ted. "I suppose that means orange juice?"

Ted chuckled. "Exactly. I have been coming here ever since my uncle opened this place."

"And your Uncle's gay, right?" Scott asked, wanting to make sure he got the right impression.

"Yes, that's right. Having a gay uncle made it easier for me to come out. My dad left when I was eleven so it was just Mom and me. I knew about Uncle Patrick from before I even really knew what was what, and he sort of stepped in like a father figure being my mom's brother and all helping out as she had to work two jobs to support us. She already had her suspicions that I was gay, and wanted to make sure I had a good role model as a male and for being gay. Hell, she basically said 'yes I know, what do you want for dinner' when I came out to her." Ted's green eyes started to well up and he looked away ashamed at showing so much emotion in front of a boy he liked.

Scott smelled the twinge of embarrassment coming from across the table and knew exactly what Ted was feeling. He reached out and placed his hand on Ted's to comfort him.

The instant his hand felt the soft but strong skin under his own his wolf stood up and howled at the contact! He jerked back in surprise. Ted pulled his hand back just as quickly his face having flown up in surprise too.

"What was that?" he asked Scott. "Did you hear that?" he further inquired looking around the diner.

_Mate heard us!_, yelled his wolf. _Take him, now, here now! Shut up damn you or you'll expose us_, Scott silently chastised back. He tried to cover. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shock you. Must be static. Sorry."

"Oh," said Ted, not sounding convinced. "I can see that. But you didn't hear that?"

_Oh crap_, Scott thought. "Hear what?" he asked feigning ignorance.

Ted scratched his head, looking at his hand where Scott had touched him. "Uh, nothing," he said quietly. "I guess you just startled me. I must be hearing things. I thought I heard a howl. Of course that's crazy." He took another drink of his root beer shrugging it off laughing.

Scott laughed too. "Are you sure that's root beer soda and not _actual_ root _beer_?" he asked laughing. _How could he have heard you?_ he asked his wolf. _He knows he's our mate,_ the wolf replied. _He recognizes us. Don't be stupid. It's the truth Scott. Listen to his heartbeat. He heard us. Mate with him. I haven't even had a date with him yet. Then ask him__,__ chicken shit. Shut up!_

_ Scott finished the battle with his wolf quickly and bit his lip. _"Ted," he started unsure of what the reply would be. "I, um, well, seeing as how you like root beer and all. Would you like to come over sometime and see the microbrewery? You could even taste it and tell me what you think?" His face was flush and his heart was pounding like his chest was going to burst. A bead of sweat ran down his cheek, the air conditioning still not working.

Ted smiled as he swallowed his soda. "Of course," he replied, his heart fluttering. "It's a date."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Neither boy saw the two black haired faces peeking in at the side window watching their interaction. They smiled and stood back up, retreating to the safety of the alley. The shorter light blue-eyed man leaned his head on the shoulder of his darker blue-eyed companion. The taller one kissed him on the top of his head. "Well, Jeremy," he said. "I think our work here is done."

Jeremy raised his head off his companion's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "You are right, Brian." He kissed him. "And don't say it…."

Brian looked at him with a smug look on his face. "Say what?"

Jeremy twinged, biting Brian playfully on the neck. "You told me so."

"Exactly! I told you so." Brian grabbed his mate's hand and kissed him again. "Tonight, it's your turn to play the pizza delivery boy." He looked at him his eyebrows waggling.

Jeremy kissed him, mouthing the word "slut" into his lips as they both touched the crystal around Jeremy's neck.

Without a sound, they vanished.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Reviews/comments requested. Just be kind. If you want to be mean, please direct those comments to /dev/null


	8. Chapter 8  Truth

Connecting With The Whole

AUTHOR: DJDarkPixie

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Post Season 1 – Future

PREMISE: Sequel to "When Your Soul Cries Out" and "Lucky Valentine", same Universe, no Lydia or Allison. Derek and Stiles are engaged, Danny & Jackson are a couple, Scott finds his mate in Ted, Danny's date from their winter formal. Everyone is/will be a wolf.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", Danny/Jackson "Dax", Scott/Ted "Tott", humor, angst, romance, fraternity, supernatural, spirituality, charity, death, murder, mayhem, super smut, perhaps a 3-way, perhaps not. Yes, a tease. You know who you are and you love it. Might even be some cotton candy in pink of course!

DISCLAIMER: All references to the show "Teen Wolf" are owned by MTV and only this plot and alternate universe belongs to me, well, I inherited it from my partner in crime, Blooboy70.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed/commented on the last chapter. Everyone chastised me into getting more so I did my best despite how short the verse might be. It's not about size, hoochies. ;)

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 8 – Truth

(_cont'. from ch.7 prior to Jeremy and Brian returning to Omega's Universe: Scott finished the battle with his wolf quickly and bit his lip. "Ted," he started unsure of what the reply would be. "I, um, well, seeing as how you like root beer and all. Would you like to come over sometime and see the microbrewery? You could even taste it and tell me what you think?" His face was flush and his heart was pounding like his chest was going to burst. A bead of sweat ran down his cheek, the air conditioning still not working._

_ Ted smiled as he swallowed his soda. "Of course," he replied, his heart fluttering. "It's a date."_)

xXxXxXxXxXx

Ted's heart leapt into his throat. Part of him wanted to scream yes right there, but he didn't want to seem like a dork, so he gave himself a split second to calm down. It didn't work very well as he almost shouted out, "Yes, that would be awesome!" He cleared his throat looking around sheepishly. "I mean that would be nice. I can't wait to see it. I look forward to it." His leg was bouncing with excitement, his smile going all the way up to his eyes.

Scott too smiled an enormous smile, his eyes squinting. "Great. How about after breakfast or later?" He paused when a plate of food arrived at his side, distracting him.

"Okay, boys. Two biscuit and gravy specials…" Jean placed Scott's plate down in front of him. "All the meats, steaks both rare, one orange juice, and…" the waitress continued as she placed Ted's food in front of him, took Scott's orange juice glass from her expertly balanced tray and he took it before it could hit the table. "And, a refill of root beer for Patrick's favorite nephew." She winked as she took Ted's empty root beer mug from him and handed him a frosty cold refill. "Y'all enjoy and let me know if you need anything, okay?" Both boys gave her a round of 'thank yous' as she retreated back down the aisle with her tray and used dishware.

Both boys' mouths began to water at the feast in front of them. Scott looked up at Ted and smiled. He took his orange juice and raised it into the air between them to propose a toast. "To a great meal, great conversation, and wishes for a great afternoon!" He clinked his glass against Ted's mug and brought the orange liquid to his mouth. Before he could register the scent of juice, his keen werewolf nose picked up a slight hint of arousal and his ears picked up a very small mumbled voice. _ Did I hear that right?_, he thought. _Yes_, said his wolf. _Mate said it_.

Not knowing Scott could hear him, as he brought the rim of the icy mug of molasses colored goodness to his mouth, Ted whispered a tiny toast, or wish, of his own. "_And wishes for a great first date and a chance to kiss that beautiful mouth._"

Scott's heartbeat sped up at what he had heard and smelled. He almost choked on his drink he got so excited. His chocolate brown eyes glanced over the rim of his glass across the table to see green eyes smiling back. Smiling back with a slight root beer foam mustache.

Scott set his glass down and laughed at Ted. "What's so funny?, Ted asked, cocking his head a little."

_Damn, he's so cute_, Scott thought. "Um, you've got, a, um, little, uh, foam on your lip." He smiled looking shy.

Ted's own heart started to putter faster. _Perfect chance_, he said to himself. _ Take it_. He smirked and leaned forward over his plate. "Oh, really? And um, is that a bad thing?" His scent of arousal spiked in Scott's nostrils higher twinged with mischief.

Scott's pants were starting to get tighter. He too leaned over his plate closer to Ted's face. His courage was beginning to grow like his arousal. He looked Ted square in the eye. "No," he said through a smile. "It's a good thing. Good thing for you that I like root beer." He closed his eyes, turning his head slightly to the right, his moist lips parting a little bit as he leaned closer. He leaned a little bit further, a small furrow forming across his brow. He leaned closer, assuming he miscalculated the distance. Still nothing. He opened his eyes and looked to see he was almost halfway lying in his food, Ted not even close, sitting fully back against the bench back, an evil grin plastered across his face. Scott's face heated and he pulled back, his mouth slowing gaping open. "Uh…" was all he could manage to utter.

Ted winked at the tanned boy's confused face. "What?" he said coyly taking a bite of his food and chewing slowly and deliberately looking at Scott right in the eyes.

Scott's mouth now dropped fully open. "Tease!" Scott said softly shaking his head.

Ted swallowed and took another drink of his root beer, this time, sticking out his tongue to slowly and suggestively lick the foam from his upper lip, closing his eyes half-way to further tease Scott. Scott smirked and shook his head slowly. "What?" said Ted again. He spoke with a fake haughty tone. "Oh, don't think I'm that easy mister. This boy's no sure thing. You have to work for it." He took a sausage link on the end of his fork, placed the end in his mouth, and stopped. He made sure Scott was looking as he slowly slid the sausage all the way in, in one long and slow slide and pulling the fork out. He winked as he slowly started to chew it. "What?" he said again, a smile crossing his mouth.

"Freaking tease!" Scott exclaimed, a grin across his face too.

Ted suddenly dropped his fork and his hand flew to his mouth covering it as he burst out laughing. Tears were falling he was laughing so hard. Scott too, at seeing him laugh started to laugh. "Dude, you should have seen your face. I was," pausing to catch a breath. "…totally yanking your chain! Oh my gosh, that's priceless." He grabbed his stomach laughing again. He kept laughing and looking at Scott's bemused look making him laugh all the more.

A small white blob of gravy arced gracefully and perfectly on target across the table. It cleared the top of the mug and found its mark with a perfect tiny little splat… directly on Ted's right cheek. Ted immediately sat upright and froze, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. His hand slowly reached up to examine what had landed on his cheek. His fingers felt something silky and slightly warm. He wiped across his cheek with his fingers and brought his hand out to examine the offending substance. Gravy. White, southern-style, cream and black pepper gravy. He looked up and over at Scott.

Scott was looking at him directly in the eye with a smirk on his face and look of dare in his eyes. His right index finger poised at the tip of his spoon held firmly up in the air in his left hand. Ready to pull back and let loose another breakfast salvo.

Ted's eyes widened at the loaded and cocked spoon aimed at his face. He gave Scott an admonishing look and shook his head back and forth mouthing 'no' across the table.

Scott smiled wider and nodded his head up and down mouthing 'yes' in return.

Ted shook his head more vigorously and spoke. "Don't even think about it mister!"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't. You totally deserve it for that trick," Scott replied pulling the spook back a little making Ted start to tense a bit. He saw Ted's eyes close, ready for it. He pulled back on the spoon.

Ted squeezed his eyes closed and braced himself for a face full of gravy. He waited, and nothing. He peeked one eye barely open just enough to look out of and saw that Scott was gone. Both eyes flew open, as did his mouth. Scott wasn't in the booth across from him. From the corner of his eye he saw movement. As he started to turn to his right, at the same time as he turned, he realized too late he was done for. "Fuck," he said right as he turned and 'SPLAT' – right in the mouth. He heard laughing from the direction he turned. Scott had slipped out of the booth and was standing right next to him and had hit him dead on when he wasn't expecting it. Scott backed up laughing, pointing at his companion who was nodding his head, wiping gravy off with his fingers, and smiled. "Okay, okay, I deserved that," Ted said.

Still laughing, Scott replied, "Darn right you did. Make a guy think he's special then pull away. Tsk tsk tsk. Nice boys don't tease."

"Oh really, Mr. Funny Man? Do nice boys throw gravy?" Ted chastised back in mock hurt.

Falling for the ruse, Scott stopped laughing, starting to wonder if he had hurt Ted's feelings, and leaned down. "Ted, I was just kidding. I didn't mean to-" he was cut off by a gravy smeared hand wiping across his face.

He jumped up in surprise, the gravy-covered fingers having dragged across his lips. Shocked, surprised, slightly turned on, and totally caught off guard, his eyes flashed amber for an instant and he wiped his face, then lunged at Ted trying to wipe the gravy back on Ted. Ted was prepared and threw his right arm up to deflect the incoming gravy covered assault, and grabbed Scott by the neck of his shirt and pulled him into him, pressing their mouths together hard. Scott's eyes grew wide.

Scott's wolf howled with celebration. Ted's tongue slid across Scott's mouth asking for entrance. Scott closed his eyes and parted his lips. Ted slid his tongue against Scott's own. Scott laughed and pulled back.

"What's so funny?" asked Ted, nervous he did something wrong.

Scott licked his lips. "You have gravy on your mouth and I could taste it."

"Oh shut up," Ted said playfully and grabbed his face in both hands and pulled him in for a deeper and more passionate kiss.

Scott's inner wolf howled again in sheer joy! _Mate likes us_, he said to Scott. _I know_, came the boy's silent reply. _Thank you, Fenris. Yes,_ said the wolf. _Father loves us_.

xXxXxXxXxXx

After returning to his own side of the booth, and having to adjust himself, Scott was able to finish his breakfast with Ted with no more antics, just joy and the two chattered and laughed completely enjoying being with each other.

After they said their goodbyes to Patrick and Jean, the two boys walked out of the diner, Ted holding the door open for Scott. "Thank you," Scott said, smiling.

"You are welcome," Ted replied. "So, um, what are you doing now?"

Scott just shrugged. "I had no plans to speak of actually. I need to go to work in a few hours over at the clinic. I was just going to kill time until then. My pack, er, roommates were all busy this morning, so I just, um, wanted to get away and get some breakfast." He didn't tell Ted it was because they were screwing like rabbits so he had to leave.

"Well," said Ted. "If you don't mind I'd like to take you up on your offer to see the microbrewery? I mean unless you want to be by yourself."

Scott beamed at him. "That would be great. I'm sure you will like it." He blushed and kicked at the sidewalk. After a slight pause he continued. "Uh, do you think we could do that again?" he chirped quietly.

Ted's heart skipped. "You mean, um, share gravy?" he replied, chuckling.

Scott looked up, giggling in return. "Yes, that was nice."

Ted pretended to think about it for a minute. "Um, I'm not sure. Let me get back to you on-," this time _he_ was cut off by Scott's mouth pressing into his. After a moment, he spoke with Scott's mouth still on his so out came a muffled, 'yes', both boys laughing and holding each other.

After a few minutes, a voice came from behind them, clearing its throat. "Ahem. Move it along guys, you're giving me hot flashes." They turned to see Patrick standing in the open doorway, arms folded with a raised eyebrow. They just laughed, waving, and walking down the street holding hands towards Scott's motorcycle. Patrick closed the door, the tiny bell clinking against the glass. "Good luck, Ted," he said quietly, smiling and walking back to the counter. "Jean, it looks like our little Ted is growing up. And this time I think it's for good." The waitress looked up from where she was filling saltshakers.

"What do you mean hon?" she asked.

"Well doll," Patrick smiled at her. "I think Ted's found his mate. He just doesn't know it yet. That cute brown-eyed boy's a wolf."

She put down the filler and looked over the top of her glasses at him. "Oh like you didn't know that the moment he walked in here. Hell, I'm not anywhere near your 200 years old and I could smell him. Did you see that perky butt of his?" She winked.

"Down girl," Patrick admonished. "Let's just hope he doesn't hurt him."

"Who?" Jean asked, not understanding him.

"Ted," he replied. "He turns 21 on his next birthday, or did you forget what happens?"

"Oh," she said looking at him with a wistful look on her face. "Well, do you think Scott will be okay if something happens?"

"I'm not sure. I've never known any of our kind who mated with a werewolf and it was successful. I should call Derek."

She walked over and put her hand on his arm. "Patrick. Look, you need to tell Ted what he is. You said you were going to do it when his father left. Then you said you would do it on his 16th birthday. Then when he turned 18, and you keep chickening out. You and Martha decided that since you're his Uncle and a guy, that it would be better if it came from you. Do you think you could look your child in the eyes and say, 'oh by the way, you're a faerie and when you turn 21 you will be able to fly and read people's minds, and more than likely move things with your own mind'? No, it's like coming out in reverse."

Patrick's eyes just got even wearier looking. "I know, Jean. You're right. As always." He hugged her and she hugged him back, stroking his dark hair.

"I'm always right Patrick. That's why you love me." She laughed and he squeezed her tighter laughing with her.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Didn't see that coming did you? ;)

Reviews/comments requested. Just be kind. If you want to be mean, please direct those comments to /dev/null


	9. Chapter 9  Revelations

Connecting With The Whole

AUTHOR: DJDarkPixie

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Post Season 1 – Future

PREMISE: Sequel to "When Your Soul Cries Out" and "Lucky Valentine", same Universe, no Lydia or Allison. Derek and Stiles are engaged, Danny & Jackson are a couple, Scott finds his mate in Ted, Danny's date from their winter formal. Everyone is/will be a wolf.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", Danny/Jackson "Dax", Scott/Ted "Tott", humor, angst, romance, fraternity, supernatural, spirituality, charity, death, murder, mayhem, super smut, perhaps a 3-way, perhaps not. Yes, a tease. You know who you are and you love it. Might even be some cotton candy in pink of course!

DISCLAIMER: All references to the show "Teen Wolf" are owned by MTV and only this plot and alternate universe belongs to me, well, I inherited it from my partner in crime, Blooboy70.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed/commented/alerted on the last chapter. I'm glad people are still reading this. HOORAY, SEASON 2 OF TW STARTS TONIGHT! Did you realize it's a FULL MOON TOO? Clever Jeff.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 9 – Revelations

(_cont'. from ch.8: "Patrick. Look, you need to tell Ted what he is. You said you were going to do it when his father left. Then you said you would do it on his 16__th__ birthday. Then when he turned 18, and you keep chickening out. You and Martha decided that since you're his Uncle and a guy, that it would be better if it came from you. Do you think you could look your child in the eyes and say, 'oh by the way, you're a faerie and when you turn 21 you will be able to fly and read people's minds, and more than likely move things with your own mind'? No, it's like coming out in reverse."_

_Patrick's eyes just got even wearier looking. "I know, Jean. You're right. As always." He hugged her and she hugged him back, stroking his dark hair._

"_I'm always right Patrick. That's why you love me." She laughed and he squeezed her tighter laughing with her._)

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh shit!" shouted Patrick, pushing back from Jean.

"What?" she yelled in response, startled at Patrick's outburst.

"That's today!" he said excitedly.

"What's today?" Jean asked, her brow furrowing.

"It's today! He turns 21 today!" Patrick threw up his hands, running towards the office.

"Oh shit!" Jean said.

"Tell me about it, now come on, we've got to hurry," Patrick huffed running past with his car keys.

"Jimmy, we have a, uh, thing, the place is all yours and Martin's until we get back," she yelled throwing her apron onto the counter, yelling over her shoulder at the cook and the man filling ketchup bottles.

She didn't wait for a reply, as they rushed out the back to Patrick's truck.

As they piled into the front seat, he looked at his best friend, fear in his eyes. "It's okay," she said softly. "We will find them. They can't have gotten far." He gave her a wry smile.

"I hope so," he said softly, and turned over the motor, ready to find his nephew. He turned the truck out onto the street, unaware they were going the wrong direction.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Ted and Scott walked down the sidewalk holding hands already three blocks away. Neither boy cared who saw them nor what anyone might think. The fact that they so quickly had 'clicked' didn't register as bad in either boy's mind. Scott's wolf recognized Ted as his mate. Ted just knew he felt drawn to Scott and didn't bother to stop and question why. He had known Scott for years, but didn't ever have much interaction with him. They had barely spoken a paragraph to each other since that night at the dance, but Ted already felt like he could trust Scott implicitly. He had always had an intuition about people and their character, something he considered a gift, and one of his good qualities.

"Well, here we are," said Scott stopping and pointing to the motorbike.

"Are you serious?" asked Ted.

Scott's inner wolf whimpered. A look of distress came across Scott's face. "Yes. I'm sorry it's not a car." He looked down and scuffed his shoe against the pavement, embarrassed.

"Scott!" exclaimed Ted. "You've got it all wrong!" He turned to face Scott, pulling Scott's chin up. "I love it! I have never rode on one and I am excited to. I was never allowed to growing up. Mom said it was too dangerous."

A nervous smile started on Scott's face. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure doofus," he said pushing against Scott's chest. "I think they are awesome. And you have a freaking Ducati!" Scott didn't hear a tick in his heartbeat. He actually heard Ted's heart speed up. "You have to teach me how to ride sometime!" Ted really was excited. He ran his fingers along the sleek metallic surface in awe at the craftsmanship and the artistry of the machine. He nodded his approval when he slid his hand along the supple leather of the hand-crafted seat with matching stitching. "Diavel bike, right?" Scott just smiled and nodded yes. "This seat isn't factory. It's a Corbin, right? And that's an Ohlins shock! Ooh, and a Termignoni exhaust. And the frame plugs and carbon fiber caps, nice…" He whistled his appreciation at Scott's modifications. "You did these yourself?"

Scott's face practically beamed at this. "Of course! Wow, you know your bikes. Sorry, I, was just nervous."

Ted stopped on the opposite side of the bike from him. He leaned over and kissed Scott softly on the mouth. "Nothing to be nervous about Scott. I love this bike." He pulled back from the kiss. "You had me at 'Yeah, Ted right?' you big nerd." Scott smiled again and kissed Ted harder.

They pulled apart when a jeep with three girls in it honked at them and whistled, cat calling after them, and drove past. Scott blushed and Ted waved at them. Ted looked back at Scott and their eyes met. They paused for a minute and laughed.

Scott zipped up his jacket and threw his leg over the bike. He started it and saw Ted's eyes flash. He chuckled inside. "Come on, let's go. Here, you can wear my helmet, until we get you one." His breath hitched when he said that. _Damn, Scott, slow down Trigger_, he said to himself.

Ted grinned and winked. "Sure, thanks." Ted put on the helmet as Scott rolled the bike backwards and faced it back the way he had rode in.

"Well, are you coming?" he teased looking at Ted.

"Not yet, but I will join you on the bike," said Ted slyly.

Scott's eyes flew open, as did his mouth at hearing Ted's dirty tease.

Ted just laughed at seeing Scott's face. "Dude, you are too easy," he said laughing and climbed on the bike behind Scott, it was a small seat not really meant for two.

Scott felt his dick shift in his pants as Ted settled in behind him, pressing his crotch into the wolf's rear. _ Down boy_, he said to himself. "Okay, ready?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm ready," replied Ted. "Hit it! Let's see what this baby can do. Just be gentle, it's my first time… on a bike." Ted laughed at his own dirty joke.

"You're terrible," replied Scott, smirking. "Well hang on Mr. Funny Man!" His inner wolf practically purred as Ted wrapped his arms around Scott's waist and pulled in tight as they took off.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Scott took off faster than usual, wanting to show off a bit for his unsuspecting mate. Each time they turned, Ted leaned with him in perfect unison. They were already in sync, and his wolf purred again.

_Thank Fenris the Sheriff isn't around_, he thought as he reached the city limits. "Ready?" he asked loudly so Ted could hear him over the rush of the wind past them.

"Go for it!" yelled Ted excitedly in response. He tightened his grip on Scott, and pressed his chest to Scott's back even closer. He couldn't believe how warm Scott was. He felt his own cock straining to escape its fabric prison, pressing against Scott. He was slightly embarrassed that Scott would feel it, but at the same time, he kinda hoped Scott would notice. He was, after all, totally turned on by Scott, and hoped the feeling was mutual. He smiled as he felt Scott push back into him as the inertia increased as Scott pulled back on the throttle.

He strained to see over Scott's shoulder at the LCD screen displaying the bike's speed. They were on the ten-mile straightaway before they hit the switchbacks that started in the thicker part of the forest. He saw the readout only said 120kph and yelled "Faster!" into Scott's ear.

Scott smiled and gave it more gas. "Faster!" Ted yelled, his heart pounding. 150kph. Scott could feel Ted's heart drumming against his back and even over the roar of the wind and the whine of the engine he could hear its rapid cadence. He pulled the throttle even further and felt Ted grip him tighter as the bike sped faster and faster.

The bike raced along the flat surface, the trees a solid blur even to a werewolf. His wolf was at full attention, his body flushed with adrenaline. His own heart was pounding fast. "Now!" he cried out, and felt Ted grab even tighter. He opened the throttle as far as it would go, threatening to break it he was pulling so hard. The modified exhaust did its job giving the motorcycle even more horsepower and the engine screamed in response. His heart was racing as he had never gone this fast, especially with a passenger. To say nothing of a hot passenger or his mate.

Suddenly he heard a howl from behind him. Not an actual wolf howl but a fair approximation of one. He turned to see Ted was practically glowing as he howled in sheer exhilaration. Scott joined in the howl, careful to not let himself shift or howl an actual howl.

The scream of the engine was deafening to his werewolf hearing when combined with the roar of the wind on his unhelmeted face, but he could feel more than hear Ted's heart racing. He could also feel a very unmistakably large hard on throbbing into his ass cheeks. His inner wolf danced in circles with this realization. _ Mate is a speed junkie_, his wolf told him with a smirk in its voice. _I know_, Scott replied silently. _And we love it_. The wolf yelped in agreement.

They were nearing the end of the straightaway and Scott had to begin to slow down in order to make the first turn up the hill, the sharp S-curved switchbacks snaking across its surface to the top. He could have swore he heard Ted huff when they had to slow to make the first turn. He pressed back into Ted and smiled as Ted squeezed him in response.

_Maybe we can take them faster than usual_, he thought to himself. His wolf stood back up. _Are you sure?_, it questioned. _No_, replied Scott. _I might need you on this one_. Scott shifted but only slightly so his vision got even sharper, his reflexes even faster. He hoped Ted wouldn't notice his ears as he needed the wolf the make it up the sharp series of turns at a normally unsafe speed.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"There they are!" shouted Jean, pointing ahead of them on the highway out of town. "I can't believe you went the wrong way," she said exasperation in her voice.

"Oh, like you are such a good navigator," replied Patrick his voice tight. "It was a 50/50 chance, how was I to know?" he continued.

"Whatever, bitch, just drive," she chastised, winking at him.

He turned toward her with mock surprise. "Bitch? Bitch? Honey, that's Queen Bitch, to you princess," he said flatly.

They both paused and laughed, some of their tension leaving.

"Oh fuck," they both said in unison as they watched the motorcycle pull away, losing it.

"Well, at least we know where they are going," Jean said.

"Yes, but I am not sure Derek will be happy to see us considering the circumstances," Patrick said the concern in his voice not going unnoticed by his passenger.

A look of fear passed between them as he floored the truck trying to catch the speeding pair.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Scott pulled back on the throttle, gripping it tight in his hand, careful not to scratch it or let Ted see his claws. He felt Ted turn his head sideways and lean against Scott's back, pressing even tighter to Scott as he felt the speed increase. His wolf howled, and Scott pressed back. His wolf helped him expertly make all six hairpin turns up the hill at twice the speed he normally did, his heart threatening to burst from his chest it was such a rush.

When they reached the top of the hill Scott shifted back and reduced speed in order to make the turn off from the pavement into the woods. "Hold on," he said to Ted. "It gets bumpier here."

Ted felt totally at peace riding with Scott on the bike and simply nodded in response, Scott feeling his head slide against his shoulder blades. His own crotch was ready to tear his pants open after the adrenaline rush of the ride and with Ted clinging to him and pressing his own tight body against his own. _I could get used to this_, he thought. _Me too_, said his wolf. They both chuckled.

As they pulled up to the house, Ted lifted his head and looked around. The size of the Hale Estate was larger than he expected. He had heard the stories, as had every resident of Beacon Hills, but he didn't expect this. It was beautiful. Scott pulled around to the side, to the garage bay. Scott flicked a switch on his console and one of the six doors raised allowing passage.

They pulled to a stop, Scott putting both feet down to steady the bike. He turned it off and turned to look at Ted. Ted unwrapped himself from Scott, and dismounted the bike. He fumbled with the strap to get the helmet off, just pulling it off, practically taking his nose with it. Scott recoiled a little bit in surprise to see Ted so animated.

"Holy shit, dude!" Ted yelled. "That was freaking awesome. How fast did we go?" He was nearly vibrating with excitement, his heart racing and his face expectant.

Scott laughed. "Well, I've never gone that fast before! I got so excited I stopped looking at 220kph!"

"220kph! That's like almost 140 miles per freaking hour, and we were going faster I am sure! Love those mods!" Ted whooped and threw his head back and howled again. Scott once again joined him in the 'howl' at their excitement.

xXxXxXxXxXx

A loud crash came from the back of the house, startling the two boys. Scott felt the shift coming, unable to control it. He shifted instantly turning to face the opening of the garage, shoving Ted behind him protectively.

Suddenly, the pair came face to face with four, fully shifted beta wolves, claws out, ready to fight the howling intruders. Scott quickly turned to look at Ted, whose eyes were wide in terror, forgetting that he too was shifted. Ted screamed and pulled back from him scrambling to get away from the monsters in front of him and fell backwards over a wheelbarrow.

He didn't hit the ground, thinking perhaps he landed on something soft. He looked up thinking he must have hit his head as the ceiling was falling in on him. He looked to his right to see the ceiling wasn't falling; he was floating. _I must have died, and I'm floating to Heaven_, he thought. He reached out with his hands and hit the ceiling with a small 'oopmfh'. _This can't be a dream_, he thought. He turned to look down and saw the five monster-like figures staring up at him, their mouths open.

The monster that had taken Scott's place, suddenly changed back into Scott. It looked up at him with confusion in its eyes, and it softly called his name. "Ted?" This wasn't a dream, Ted realized. He wasn't dead either. He started shaking his head. "No, no, no!" he screamed and blacked out. Before his eyes closed two more figures came into view. _Uncle Patrick?_, he thought, then everything went dark.

"Ted!" Scott screamed as he raced forward to catch the falling boy. He caught him with ease, his wolf strength making it possible. His mate still in his arms, he turned toward the six faces looking at him. "Derek?" he said softly unsure of what to do.

"Scott," said a voice. "Let me help you." It was Patrick. "Here, let's set him down in one of the chairs by the pool."

Scott hurried past his pack, their mouths still open staring at him, and gently placed Ted into one of the chaise lounges surrounding the water. His heart was in his throat until he heard the steady heartbeat beneath him. A warm hand was on his shoulder.

"He's okay, Scott. He just passed out from the shock of it. He'll be okay in a minute." Patrick brushed a lock of Patrick's dark hair from his eyes letting his hand rest softly on the boy's chest. He closed his eyes, and a soft glow of warm light came from under his hand where it touched Ted. "Yes, he's fine, Scott. He will be joining us shortly."

Scott's mouth was open this time. A voice from behind them caused them to both turn.

"What's going on?" it was Derek.

Patrick smiled and stood to face the alpha. "Derek, I'm sorry to just burst in on you like this. I wish I could explain, but I'm not sure where to begin."

Derek growled and flashed his red eyes at the older man. "How about you start by getting your ass over here and giving me a hug?"

Patrick laughed and walked toward Derek to be grabbed into Derek's arms in a big bear hug. "Patrick you old sonofabitch, how are you?" The pack sighed in relief together. At seeing this, Jean laughed.

"Derek, it's good to see you! You remember Jean?" He released Derek and motioned toward Jean.

"Jean, of course." Derek walked over and took her hands in his, and pulled her to him, kissing her cheek. "As lovely as always," he said with a wink.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, young man," she quipped. Stiles growled. "Oh honey, don't worry. I'm not after your man. He's far too young for me."

Patrick, Derek, and Jean all laughed at the inside joke. Stiles just raised an eyebrow at his mate. Scott and rest of the pack all had their heads cocked looking at them not understanding.

Patrick, noticing their confusion, laughed. He put his arm around Derek. "Boys, Derek and I are old friends. I have known his family since his Dad was a pup." He kissed Derek on the cheek and ruffled Derek's hair, laughing.

Danny spoke first. "Okay, that's fine, but what was that, and what are you?" Derek growled.

Patrick chuckled. "No Derek, it's okay." He smiled as he looked at Derek's pack. "I suppose you are asking what we are because of the way we smell, right?" The pack just nodded in response looking like four bobble-heads. He laughed again, and saw Derek roll his eyes. "Actually, young man," he started look at Danny. "We are fae, what you might call faeries, or sometime with a 'y'… f-a-i-r-y. Either way is fine, but we prefer fae."

"Holy crap," said Jackson. "That's cool. You smell like juicy fruit gum!" Derek smiled at Jackson's fast acceptance of meeting a new supernatural being. "Do you have wings and magic dust? Or wait, are you like the faeries in 'True Blood'?"

Jackson's mate Danny, facepalmed himself. Derek growled, and Jackson ducked his head, avoiding his alpha's gaze. Patrick and Jean laughed. "Oh, that one never gets old." He laughed again, and walked over to the young wolves. "No, young man, we don't have wings, but," he turned to look at Ted. "But we can fly, so I suppose that's where that myth came from." Patrick ignored the rest of Jackson's questions, unwilling to reveal too much to them.

"What?" exclaimed Scott. "Ted's a, a, a fae?" His voice sounded desperate. Derek heard him whimper softly.

Patrick walked over to Scott and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, Scott. He is. He just doesn't know yet." He looked down at the ground with guilt. Jean stepped toward him. He put his hand up to stop her. "No, Jean, it's okay." He turned back to Scott his eyes moist. "It's my fault he doesn't know. I was a chicken shit and didn't tell him like his mother asked me to. She thought that since I was gay and a guy, and that he was practically like a son to me more than a nephew, that I should be the one to tell him." He swallowed hard. "Well, when one of our kind reaches the age of ascension, 21 in Earth years, they get their abilities."

He was interrupted by Stiles. "So I take it that today is Ted's 21st birthday?" Derek growled again. Stiles just gave him a 'wtf' glare.

"Yes, that's right," answered Patrick. "I suppose when he saw you guys in, well, looking like that, the shock was too much, and the fright made him fly." He looked at Derek who shrugged a little.

"Sorry, about that, man. We thought something was wrong," Derek said apologetically.

"The fault is all mine, Derek. If I hadn't been such an idiot, Ted would have already known who and what he was and about the supernatural world and today might not have happened." Patrick just looked at Scott with a sad look.

Scott looked down at Ted, and stroked his face in affection. "He's my mate," he said softly.

"We know," said Patrick just as soft. "Jean and I smelled that when you came into the diner today. Of course we could tell you were a wolf, but when we saw you two kiss and smelled your, well, realization, we knew." He swallowed again with regret. "I guess I was just in such denial that I forgot today was his birthday." He looked at Scott. "I'm glad you are his mate, Scott," he spoke softly. "Ted is a wonderful young man. But can we not tell him about the mate thing yet, at least until we tell him about werewolves or faeries?" He gave a smirk as he spoke.

Scott smiled sheepishly. "Of course, Uncle Patrick," Scott replied.

Patrick's face flashed in surprise at being referred to as Uncle by the young wolf, but felt an instant affection for the young man, and pulled him into a hug.

They hugged for a long while, and then Patrick broke the embrace. He looked at Derek and spoke. "Now, Derek, as Ted will be out for a little longer, how about you introduce me to your pack."

xXxXxXxXxXx

After the introductions and handshakes and hugs, the pack and their new friends moved Ted inside to the sofa in the media room. Scott stayed by his side, holding Ted's hand in his, trying to convey his feelings for the young man through his touch.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Reviews/comments requested. Just be kind. If you want to be mean, please direct those comments to /dev/null


	10. Chapter 10 Shame and Elation

Connecting With The Whole

AUTHOR: DJDarkPixie

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Let's just say "Future"

PREMISE: Sequel to "When Your Soul Cries Out" and "Lucky Valentine", same Universe, no Lydia or Allison. Derek and Stiles are engaged, Danny & Jackson are a couple, Scott finds his mate in Ted, Danny's date from their winter formal. Everyone is/will be a wolf.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", Danny/Jackson "Dax", Scott/Ted "Tott", humor, angst, romance, fraternity, supernatural, spirituality, charity, death, murder, mayhem, super smut, perhaps a 3-way, perhaps not. Yes, a tease. You know who you are and you love it. Might even be some cotton candy in pink of course!

DISCLAIMER: All references to the show "Teen Wolf" are owned by MTV and only this plot and alternate universe belongs to me, well, I inherited it from my partner in crime, Blooboy70.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed/commented/alerted on the last chapter. I'm glad people are still reading this. I haven't been in a writing way lately so I am sorry if you have grown impatient with me, but I am now, so I hope you enjoy. Oh, I have an equation for some of you who have asked. Lizard + Wolf != Fairy. :p

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 10 – Shame & Elation

(_To catch you up so far: Scott has realized he is gay of course, and after finally realizing what he needs from his pack, he makes his way to town. He runs into Jeremy and Brian, OC, dimensional travelling vampires who are set to make sure Scott meets his mate, Ted. Ted was Danny's date from the winter formal. Scott and Ted shared a meal and a kiss at Ted's uncle's diner, and then decided to go back to Scott's house, the pack house, on a pre-date of sorts so Ted can see Stiles' microbrewery in the basement. Scott took Ted there on his Ducati, much to Ted's delight. When they arrived, they were surprised by Scott's pack in beta form. Ted, in fright, began to fly, because we learned he is a faerie. His uncle Patrick and the uncle's bff Jean, chased after Scott and Ted, as they both realized that today was Ted's 21__st__ birthday and it's on that day, that his kind get their fae powers. Due to Patrick's cowardice, Ted doesn't know about his family's species nor abilities. He fell unconscious as a result of the shock, and was moved inside the pack house. Patrick and Derek are old family friends as Patrick has known the Hales for over 175 years.)_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Scott sat quietly by Ted holding his hand. He reached up and brushed a lock of soft hair from Ted's eyes. He smiled down at the soft lips, reminded of how earlier when he had kissed them his wolf had somersaulted in the air. He heard Ted's steady heartbeat beneath him. He had already memorized its cadence.

Patrick walked over to Scott and placed his hand on the young wolf's shoulder. "Scott, he is about to wake up. You might want to stand back and let me sit there."

Scott listened closely and he could hear Ted's heartbeat change. He placed Ted's arm down and rose from the sofa. "Will he be okay?" he asked.

"Yes, he is fine. As I said, he just passed out from the shock of the whole thing, but he will be fine. He might not be happy, but he doesn't have any physical damage." Patrick took Scott's place next to Ted and looked over at Jean who had gathered near the doorway with the pack. He motioned to her. "Here, you take his other hand and let's see if we can stop what I think might be coming."

The tall woman quickly appeared behind the sofa leaning over to take Ted's other hand in hers. "You boys might want to move back just in case we can't stop it," she warned not taking her eyes off Patrick.

Scott bit his lip as he heard his pack mates' hearts start to speed up and saw Derek unconsciously move slightly in front of Stiles. "I thought you said he was okay? What is there to stop?" he said alarmed, feeling his heart start to race.

"He is Scott, but flying isn't the only thing we can do, and I don't want to risk anyone else getting hurt." Patrick looked at Jean and the pack could see a look of worry pass between them. She raised her eyebrow and mouthed 'ok' at him. Patrick took Ted's right hand in both of his sandwiching it between his own. Jean did the same. They both closed their eyes.

The lights in the room began to flicker slowly. Scott stepped back instinctively. The lights began to flicker faster as blue light began to shine out from in between Patrick and Jean's hands. A low rumble started to shake the house. Scott's eyes flew to Derek searching for answers. Derek looked at him with a look that bordered on fear, red beginning to tinge the emerald hue of his eyes. The rumble got louder. The pack started to shift watching and feeling what was happening, unsure of what was about to take place.

The house stopped shaking but the rumble turned into a roar. The light from the two faeries' hands grew brighter and brighter, intensifying in tandem with the noise. Patrick screamed, "Hold on everyone, he's almost here!" Jean and he gripped Ted's hands tighter. The roar was deafening, the pack was fully shifted covering their ears with their hands as best as their claws would allow. Tears were streaming down Scott's face. "Oh no!" Jean shouted. "Fuck," muttered Patrick under his breath.

Suddenly the lights went out. The blue light expanded to fill the whole room blinding everyone. The noise stopped for a second then exploded simultaneously with the light sending Patrick and Jean flying backwards as well as all the wolves. The force of the blast knocked out all the windows and broke all the glass in the room. Curiously, just the glass.

Then nothing. No sound. No movement. After what seemed like an eternity but was only seconds, the lights came back on. The seven people were unharmed but were dazed. Patrick and Jean scrambled back to their feet and ran back to Ted. They looked at each other and smiled, happy it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"What happened?" came a soft voice. "Where am I?"

"You're safe Ted," smiled Patrick. "You fainted and just woke up. You are at Scott's house."

"Scott?" asked Ted. He sat up fast, too fast, his head spinning. "What happened? Is he okay? I had a terrible dream that something attacked us!"

Patrick grabbed one of Ted's hands reassuringly. "No, Ted, Scott's fine. He's right here." Patrick looked over at Scott, who was sitting on the floor, his fingers in his ears, trying to stop the ringing.

"What happened in here?" asked Ted as he rubbed his eyes and looked around surveying the glass. "Was there a fight or something?" Derek walked back in from where he was thrown back into the kitchen, still in beta form. Ted screamed and tried to back away still sitting. Patrick's hands flew up and grabbed him as Jean did the same with his shoulders, blue light shining from where their skin touched Ted's.

"Ted! Settle down, he's a friend. He is not going to hurt you!" Ted felt himself begin to rise from the couch but Jean and Patrick were able to keep him down. "Patrick, please settle down. There is a lot I need to tell you." He looked pleadingly into his nephew's eyes. His heart panged as he saw fear in them.

Ted just pointed and was unable to speak, just stuttering. "But, but, wha-, what, I, I, can't…" Derek transformed back into his human form. Ted's mouth just slammed shut in shock, his eyes bugging.

Patrick looked at Jean then back at Ted. "Ted, Derek is a werewolf. Not a monster, just a werewolf. Not like in the movies, not like stupid books… they don't eat children and stalk maidens. Well, not for the last 2000 years anyway. He glanced briefly at Derek and saw him raise an eyebrow at him. Patrick smirked then turned his attention back to Ted. "Ted, there are a lot of things that I need to tell you. Things I should have told you a long time ago." He swallowed hard his voice catching in his throat. His eyes began to brim with tears, and Jean placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Ted, there are a lot of things in this world that, frankly, you wouldn't believe. Werewolves, vampires, ghosts, angels, demons, fairies, gnomes, trolls, and even aliens. All real. Not like the books or Hollywood, but in some shape or form, real, or at one time existed." He heard gasps coming from behind him as the pack listened to what he was telling Ted. He ignored it sensing Derek's shock as well. He took a deep breath. "Ted, do you understand what I am saying?"

Ted just shook his head, still silent, his eyes big. "I can see you might not believe me." He gestured around the room. "Everyone one of these guys you see is a werewolf. Watch." He turned to look at Scott and cocked his head. Scott looked to Derek who gave a slight nod and turned to the rest of his pack giving them the same nod. One by one each of the boys shifted into their beta phase, as did Derek. Ted started but was held in place by Jean and his uncle's hands. The wolves shifted back.

"See, Ted, it's nothing to be afraid of," said Jean reassuringly. "They are just like everyone else, just with a little more. Think of Scott as a boy… plus!" She gave him a wink, and Ted just rolled his eyes. He put his head in his hands, scrubbing at his eyes. The room could see him working out in his mind what he was being told and what he had seen. After a few minutes, he raised his head and looked at Scott.

"Scott, I want to see it again," he asked softly, but with no waver in his voice. Scott looked at him then over to Derek, then Patrick, everyone giving him a silent okay. Scott shifted and cast his eyes down afraid to let his mate see him. He was almost ashamed. Ted reached out his hand tentatively towards Scott. Scott started to tremble. He was afraid of rejection. '_What if mate runs? He seems okay, but what if mate doesn't like us after all. Oh no!_' His wolf was saying all the things Scott was feeling, silently. Ted paused for just a moment, trying to look into Scott's eyes. He stood up, and Scott pulled back. He instinctively grabbed for Scott's arm. Scott froze, and looked into Ted's eyes. He could see his own amber eyes reflected back and looked down again but did not pull back. He heard Ted's heart start to pound but not with fright, as he had feared, but with nervousness. Ted felt how hot Scott's arms was and smiled. He used his other hand to reach up for Scott's chin. When he made contact, Scott tried to turn away and Ted increased his grip stopping him from turning.

"Scott," he whispered. "I just want to see,"

Scott felt his heart start to slow down as he slowly met Ted's gaze. He saw a look of curiosity flicker, then a slight narrowing with a matching smile. Ted ran the tips of his fingers slowly across Scott's lips careful to avoid the fangs. He felt himself start to get aroused at the sight of the canines. He wasn't sure why, but he felt warmth spread across his chest. He continued caressing Scott's face then used both hands to explore the wolf in front of him. As he ran his fingers over the tips of the pointed ears he felt as much as he saw Scott start to slowly return to normal. His eyes flickered taking in as much as he could of the beautiful face in front of his. He rested his hands on Scott's cheeks, and then slowly pulled him to him to kiss him gently on the mouth. Scott's eyes closed softly. "Beautiful," he whispered softly against the lips. Scott's wolf did a backflip and Scott smiled. "So are you," he returned and wrapped his arms around Ted.

The boys seemed to not notice the other faces in the room trying to not look. They heard someone clear their throat. "Eh, hem. Boys," said Patrick gently. "If you don't mind, I need to tell Ted more." Scott let Ted free and Ted turned letting his hands drop but holding onto Scott's arm.

"There's more?" Ted asked, the anxiousness in his voice making it sound just a little too high.

Patrick chuckled. "Well, yes. There's more, but trust me, I think you might like it." He looked over at Jean who just raised an eyebrow. His look of happiness faded slightly with a chagrin. "Well, I hope so. I mean," he stopped. "I was supposed to tell you a long time ago but I was afraid and then kept putting it off, and-dammit." He cursed and looked at Ted with fear in his eyes. He just stared for a minute at his nephew contemplating how to best relay the information. "Fuck it," he muttered.

He cleared his throat and just blurted it out. "Ted, like Scott and his friends, you aren't human. Neither are Jean or myself. You, like Jean, and me are faeries. We can fly and move things with our minds." He took another breath and pressed on. "Your mother asked to tell you a long time ago, thinking it would be easier coming from me as a gay guy and as your uncle. When our kind turns 21 we, well, we get our powers. We come of age. The age of ascension." He looked at Ted who was just looking at him his mouth open and eyes wide.

He stopped and looked at Ted who looked frozen. He looked over at Jean who just glanced over at Ted then back at him and shrugged. He looked at Scott and saw worry flicker across his face.

"Uh, I think you broke Ted," came a voice from behind them. A swift smack was heard. "Ouch, Derek, that hurt!" "Shut up Stiles!" came the reply.

Ted started laughing. "Holy shit! Are you serious! I have like, like, super powers now?" Patrick just shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Uh, kinda," he replied.

A howl came from the room. Not a wolf howl, but a human cry for joy. Like when on the bike, it was Ted. Ted turned to Scott and threw his arms around Scott and started jumping up and down, grinning like a fool. "Holy fucking shit! I have a hot werewolf boyfriend, and I can fucking fly!" Scott was laughing and bouncing up and down with Ted in his arms.

"Young man, language!" scolded Jean, who was smiling. "Now, would you stop the Tigger routine and settle for a minute please?" Ted turned and smiled, slowing his bounce. He kissed Scott and hugged him as he stopped to once again face the people in the room. He looked at them and everyone was smiling, even Derek.

"Now Ted, I am surprised, pleasantly, that you are okay with the information you just absorbed but I need to tell you something more." Patrick spoke softly and looked at him right in the eyes. "Ted, what you have is a gift from the Creator. You must never abuse it or use it to harm anyone. Using your gifts in self-defense or defense of others is okay, but we have a sort of code we follow. As the eldest male member of your family it is my duty to teach you our ways and our history. I'm sorry so much time has been wasted." Patrick eyes filled and he looked imploringly at his nephew. "Please forgive me for not telling you sooner."

Ted's eyes started to grow wet as he saw his uncle weeping, and fell against him, wrapping him in his embrace. "Uncle Patrick, it's okay. It really is. There is nothing to forgive. I mean come on, it's like coming out in reverse." Just then Jean smacked Patrick's shoulder.

"See, that's what I said," she huffed. "He never listens." She winked at Ted who was resting his chin on his uncle's shoulder, looking over to her.

The rest of the room just laughed. Ted pulled back from his uncle, both men wiping their eyes. He returned to Scott and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Now, Scott, I think I could use a drink of that root beer right about now." Scott's wolf was running in circled making Scott just beam at his mate.

"What about black cherry?" piped Stiles. "Have you ever had _real_, black cherry?"

The room turned to look at Stiles who was grinning and waggling his eyebrows.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Reviews/comments requested. Just be kind. If you want to be mean, please direct those comments to /dev/null


	11. Chapter 11 Familiarity

Connecting With The Whole

AUTHOR: DJDarkPixie

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Let's just say "Future"

PREMISE: Sequel to "When Your Soul Cries Out" and "Lucky Valentine", same Universe, no Lydia or Allison. Derek and Stiles are engaged, Danny & Jackson are a couple, Scott finds his mate in Ted, Danny's date from their winter formal. Everyone is/will be a wolf.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", Danny/Jackson "Dax", Scott/Ted "Tott", humor, angst, romance, fraternity, supernatural, spirituality, charity, death, murder, mayhem, super smut, perhaps a 3-way, perhaps not. Yes, a tease. You know who you are and you love it. Might even be some cotton candy in pink of course!

DISCLAIMER: All references to the show "Teen Wolf" are owned by MTV and only this plot and alternate universe belongs to me, well, I inherited it from my partner in crime, Blooboy70.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed/commented/alerted on the last chapter. I'm glad people are still reading this. So this update comes faster than usual. ***shrug*** I need some black cherry ice cream.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 11 – Familiarity

(_Cont'. from Ch. 10: "Now, Scott, I think I could use a drink of that root beer right about now." Scott's wolf was running in circles making Scott just beam at his mate._

"_What about black cherry?" piped Stiles. "Have you ever had real, black cherry?"_

_The room turned to look at Stiles who was grinning and waggling his eyebrows.)_

xXxXxXxXxXx

At the mention of black cherry, Ted's eyes got bright and he turned to look at Scott. "Can we?" he questioned. Scott beamed at him and kissed him softly.

"Uh, just a minute boys. There is the matter of the glass," said Patrick. He turned to Derek who nodded and retreated to the kitchen. A few seconds later he came back with a broom and dust pan and handed them to Patrick. "Thank you Derek." He looked to Stiles and Derek. "Sorry about the mess," he apologized. "I thought we could contain it." He looked at Ted. "Seems someone is as strong as his mother." He ruffled Ted's hair and grinned at the confused expression on his face.

"I don't understand," Ted said. "What happened? Did I do that, somehow?"

Scott nodded with a wry look on his face, squeezing Ted's shoulder. "It was kinda scary and awesome at the same time. There was all this blue light and this sound and then boom – just the glass. Knocked us on our butts too."

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Ted with an apologetic look. "I am sorry, I hope everyone is okay."

Derek walked over to the young man and looked into his equally green eyes. "Ted, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. You have a lot of power, I know Patrick will help you learn to control it and use it wisely. This is just glass. It can be cleaned. Windows can be replaced. We are just glad you are okay and no one got hurt. Hard to hurt werewolves anyway." The alpha winked at Ted and patted his shoulder. Ted looked over at his uncle and shrugged.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience. I will pay for any damage." He took the broom from Patrick and started to sweep. His uncle just smiled, closing his eyes slowly, nodding his approval. Jean smiled and winked at Patrick. It was going to be okay. Ted felt Scott come up next to him and take the dustpan from him.

"Here, let me help you," Scott offered.

"Scott, you don't have to. I'm the one who caused it, so-" he was cut off in mid-sentence with a pair of lips on his cheek.

"Shhh…" Scott said quietly. "We are in it together. And hey, it's easier to clean than gravy." He raised an eyebrow at Ted's gaping mouth. The two boys laughed together.

The others left the boys to sweep up and retreated back outside to the patio giving them privacy and letting them get to know each other better.

xXxXxXxXxXx

About 30 minutes later, Ted and Scott were finished and joined the rest of the pack and Patrick and Jean out by the pool. The two boys were holding hands and smiling. Jackson jumped up from his chair and hugged Scott. "I'm really glad you found someone Scott." He looked at Ted and grinned and hugged him hard. "I am really glad to have you here Ted. I don't know you very well but I can tell Scott likes you and that's more than enough for me!"

Ted just blushed, and hugged Jackson back not sure what to say. He stammered, "Uh thanks? I mean yeah, sure, whoever you are." Jackson pushed off of him and held him at arms length both brows up. He realized what Ted meant.

He burst out laughing! "Oh crap, yeah, uh, I just realized you haven't met any of us, not officially." Ted laughed. "Okay, let me make the rounds. I'm Jackson, and this is my mate Danny." Danny came over and hugged Ted. "This is Stiles, and Derek. They are mates." Stiles came over and grabbed Ted in a hug. "Welcome to the pack, dude." Derek waited with an impatient look on his face. He looked over at Scott, with a questioning look on his face. Scott cleared his throat, and Jackson stepped back.

"Derek, this is Ted. My ma-, er, boyfriend. Ted, I'd like to introduce you to Derek. He's the alpha, the leader of our pack." Ted flicked his eyes over at Scott who had a pensive look in his eyes. Ted looked back at Derek and noticed his jaw tense. He extended his hand. "I'm Ted, nice to meet you, sir." Derek's eyes grew wide and his eyebrows went up. Stiles burst into laughter, causing a growl from the alpha. Ted, however, was unphased. He looked at his hand then back at Derek, expectantly. Derek returned his gaze to normal and paused looking Ted up and down.

Derek extended his hand to shake Ted's. "Nice to meet you Ted. Now, here's how we do things in my pack." He pulled Ted forward almost making him lose his balance, and grabbed him in a big hug. "Glad to have you here." The other members of the pack came over and everyone huddled in a group hug.

Scott's eyes were wet and he grabbed onto the boys in front of him. He whispered so softly only a wolf could hear, "Thank you Derek."

After a few minutes Ted chirped. "Um guys? I can't breathe…" Everyone laughed and released him, smiling and patting him on the back welcoming him into the fold. "Thank you everyone. I don't understand everything that's happening but I can tell you I have never felt so accepted in all my life." He stepped over to one of the chairs and sat down, taking a moment to catch his breath. "Holy smokes, what a day!" He smiled and looked over at his uncle who just nodded and returned the smile. He took a deep breath and looked around at all the happy faces. "I mean, damn. I started off the day just having breakfast with a cute guy who stole my date at a dance, and ended up taking my first motorcycle ride, flying, dating a werewolf and having freaking superpowers." He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "It's almost surreal." Jean came and sat by him.

"I know Ted. It's a lot to absorb in one afternoon. Are you okay?" She stroked his hair lovingly.

Ted leaned into her basking in her affections. "I don't know. I don't think okay is the right word." He looked over at Scott who had a grin on his face. "I'm… I'm… well, I'm fucking awesome!" He stood up as he blurted out his happiness and then looked at Jean apologetically.

She smirked. "Normally I would say 'language young man'…" Ted just nodded looking at Scott who winked. "…but in this case, I think you are right. You are fucking awesome." She looked around and saw that Patrick and Ted as well as Scott were just looking at her open mouthed. "What?" she feigned. "It can be warranted from time to time…" Ted just laughed and hugged her.

Ted withdrew from her and looked at Derek. "Scott, why do you guys call each other your mates?" Scott blushed and looked at Derek. Derek looked at Patrick.

"You wanna take this one?" he asked Patrick. Patrick just smiled and laughed waving him off. Sighing, Derek explained to Ted what it means to have a mate and how the inner wolf works. Ted had many questions and the pack gladly answered. Derek was pleased how quickly Ted absorbed the information. He was also impressed at how open-minded the young man was. After a while, Ted grew quiet and looked over at his uncle.

"Uncle Patrick, do our kind have mates?" he questioned. He looked at Scott who was holding his hand, their fingers clasped.

Patrick grinned. "Yes, and no Ted. It's not like a wolf's mate but we do recognize when we feel differently about someone compared to someone else." Patrick looked sad. "Oh Ted, I did you such a disservice by not telling you earlier about all this." He wiped his eyes. "We should have been training you a long time ago and you would already know this."

Ted just smiled. "Uncle Ted, it's alright. I already told you, it's not a problem. I mean, I'm only 21; I have at least 60 or so more years, right? What's the rush?"

Jean looked at Patrick and coughed, trying to cover her laugh. "You are not helping here missy!" he admonished.

"Don't missy me, _missy_. You're the one who wanted to wait." She looked over at Ted. "Guess how old your Uncle is Ted. Go on, make a guess." She had a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Ted didn't quite know what to say. He didn't want to hurt his uncle's feelings. "Um, I would say late 30s? Maybe early forties." He paused. "At the most, at the most!" he quickly added. Jean rolled with laughter. Ted just looked at his uncle who was glaring at Jean. He noticed Derek was covering his mouth trying not to laugh. The rest of the pack was as lost as he was. "What's the matter? What's so funny?" He looked at Patrick. "I'm sorry if I offended, I just…" he trailed off.

Patrick looked at Jean. "I'll get you for this bitch, mark my words." She belly laughed at his mirth, looking at Derek who was struggling to not laugh even harder. "You aren't helping here Derek!" He glared at the alpha who had to look away. He sighed and gave a weary look at his nephew. "Ted, I suppose I should thank you for thinking I look so young. Truth be told, I am in my 30s." He looked at Jean who stopped to stare at him open mouthed. Before she could speak he raised his hand and pointed his palm at her. "Talk to the hand honey…" he turned back to Ted. "I am in my 30s… my 230s."

Ted's mouth fell open. He looked at Scott whose mouth was equally agape. The entire pack, save for Derek, just stared at Patrick in disbelief. "Holy Oil of Olay! Are you serious?" Stiles snorted at Ted's Batman-like phrase.

"Yes, Ted, I'm 237 years old this past January. Why don't you ask grandma over here how old she is?" He sneered at Jean with a gleam in his eyes.

Ted looked at her and was about to speak when she narrowed her eyes at him. "Uh, that's okay, I'll pass." She nodded letting him know he made the wiser choice.

"She will be 200 in two years." A resounding smack could be heard across the entire pool area. "Ow bitch! You started it!" All he heard in reply was a sigh and Jean crossing her arms in frustrated embarrassment.

Ted just chuckled. "Well I think you look beautiful regardless of how old you are," said Ted winking at her. Scott nodded in agreement feeling Ted squeeze his hand. Jean just smiled at them, relaxing slightly. "So, uncle Patrick?"

"Yes?" Patrick replied.

"How long do we live?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, our life expectancy is longer than humans of course, and it's longer than werewolves I'm sorry to say," he nodded to Scott. "Humans live to about 78 or so statistically. We live to around 500 or so, but the oldest recorded age of our kind here on Earth anyway was just at 750, but I don't know how accurate that is." Patrick spoke as if it was common everyday conversation not expecting the again open-mouthed looks of the pack. Even Derek was surprised at the admission. "What? Are you surprised at the 500 or-" he was cut off.

"What do you mean 'on Earth anyway' are you meaning we come from another planet? Are we freaking aliens?" Ted yelled jumping up.

"Oh, I see. Telling you that you can fly and move things with your mind and have a werewolf for a boyfriend doesn't phase you but telling you that our kind exists outside of Earth and suddenly the world is ending." Patrick stood and put his hand on Ted's shoulder. "Ted, listen. There is a lot I will tell you and teach you about what we are and where we come from and any other thing you want to ask." He put up his hand to stop Ted as he started to speak. "Not today of course, but in time." He motioned for Ted to sit back down. "We can start tomorrow if you want, but for now, I don't want to overload you." He looked at Scott whose leg was bouncing. "To go back to what you asked about mates…" Ted looked at Scott then back to Patrick. Patrick quickly flashed his gaze over to Jean who nodded. "Well, Ted, when a fae finds his or her mate, their umbilicus glows blue when the mate is near. It's one of the ways we use to ascertain if the person we are with is destined to be our mate or not."

Ted lifted his shirt, his sculpted abs bright white in the afternoon sun. A gasp was heard from the pack. "Oh my gods," Stiles whispered. "Look at that!"

Ted looked down and there it was. Like a soft steady nightlight. His navel was glowing a sky blue. He looked at Scott who was just staring into his eyes. "Ted," Scott spoke up. "My wolf already knows you are our mate."

Ted looked at his uncle who smiled and nodded his confirmation. Ted slowly looked at his stomach, touching it to see if he was dreaming. "It's real," he whispered. He looked up at Scott and smiled and looked around the look of amazement on his face shining across the pack. "Does this mean that…" he looked at Scott.

"Yes, Ted, it does," came a soft voice behind him. Jean kissed him on the top of his head. "Scott and you are mates."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Reviews/comments requested. Just be kind. If you want to be mean, please direct those comments to /dev/null


	12. Chapter 12  Black Cherry Goodness

Connecting With The Whole

AUTHOR: DJDarkPixie

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Let's just say "Future"

PREMISE: Sequel to "When Your Soul Cries Out" and "Lucky Valentine", same Universe, no Lydia or Allison. Derek and Stiles are engaged, Danny & Jackson are a couple, Scott finds his mate in Ted, Danny's date from their winter formal. Everyone is/will be a wolf.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", Danny/Jackson "Dax", Scott/Ted "Tott", humor, angst, romance, fraternity, supernatural, spirituality, charity, death, murder, mayhem, super smut, perhaps a 3-way, perhaps not. Yes, a tease. You know who you are and you love it. Might even be some cotton candy in pink of course!

DISCLAIMER: All references to the show "Teen Wolf" are owned by MTV and only this plot and alternate universe belongs to me, well, I inherited it from my partner in crime, Blooboy70.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed/commented/alerted on the last chapter. For those who make their own brews at home please let me know if I got anything wrong. I just started my own and it's really good. Everything Stiles uses I have used. My root beer was awesome!

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 12 – Black Cherry Goodness

_(Cont'. from Ch. 11: Ted lifted his shirt, his sculpted abs bright white in the afternoon sun. A gasp was heard from the pack. "Oh my gods__,"__ Stiles whispered. "Look at that!"_

_Ted looked down and there it was; like a soft steady nightlight. His navel was glowing a sky blue. He looked at Scott who was just staring into his eyes. "Ted," Scott spoke up. "My wolf already knows you are our mate."_

_Ted looked at his uncle who smiled and nodded his confirmation. Ted slowly looked at his stomach, touching it to see if he was dreaming. "It's real," he whispered. He looked up at Scott and smiled and looked around the look of amazement on his face shining across the pack. "Does this mean that…" he looked at Scott. _

"_Yes, Ted, it does," came a soft voice behind him. Jean kissed him on the top of his head. "Scott and you are mates.")_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Scott reached out toward Ted and stopped before making contact with his stomach. He looked into Ted's eyes silently asking permission. Ted nodded almost imperceptibly. Scott bit his lower lip and edged his hand forward slowly. He gingerly touched Ted's soft skin and felt a shiver course through his arm at the contact. Ted shivered too and met Scott's gaze as his skin got goose bumps; not from cold but from nerves. He smiled and Scott smiled back. He looked down and saw Scott's hand gently and softly explore his stomach feeling the skin.

"Huh," Scott said quietly. "I guess I thought it might feel warmer somehow." Ted just bit his own lip at the contact. He reached down and touched his own abs noticing too that the blue glowing skin felt exactly the same as the other skin.

Ted put his hand on Scott's and they stopped and looked into each other's eyes. Ted dropped his smile and noticed that Scott's face became serious. He pressed down on top of Scott's hand as he took half a step forward. Scott felt his heart start to race as he saw Ted's eyes flicker to his mouth and then back to his eyes. He saw Ted lick his lips unconsciously. He knew what was happening despite not being able to move feeling like his feet were anchored. Ted leaned in as he closed his eyes catching Scott's mouth on his. He reached out with his other hand to caress Scott's neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Scott let out a soft moan and felt the blood surge to his crotch and his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He heard Ted's heartbeat and it had quickened as well. They kissed passionately and deep lost in each other's arms. They forgot they weren't alone.

Derek coughed, clearing his throat. "Eh, hmm… If you two are going to stand there and suck face all afternoon we will meet you in the garage." Stiles looked over and smirked. He motioned to the pack and their guests to follow him out the back door toward the garage.

Scott ran his hand up Ted's smooth torso under his shirt feeling the soft and silky skin beneath his fingers tremble at his touch. He ran an index finger over one of Ted's perky nipples and Ted moaned softly into his mouth. Ted pressed his hips into Scott's, their burgeoning hard-ons exchanging heat through the layers of confining fabric. Scott swayed his hips trying to get friction. He pinched Ted's nipple and Ted yelped, pulling back.

"What? Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to…" Scott apologized.

Ted was flushed with embarrassment and had an apologetic look in his eyes. "No, no, you didn't do anything. It's just…" He looked down for a moment then looked Scott in the eyes. He saw Scott's eyes smiling back and he explained. "It's just that my nipples have always been very sensitive. They really are kinda like buttons for me. Some guys don't get anything from them but mine are like really sensitive. Like they are wired directly to my dick." Scott's eyebrows flew up and Ted's face got instantly red. "Uh, uh…" he stammered.

Scott laughed and winked. "Oh really?" he teased. He lunged for Ted trying to grab his chest. Ted yelped again and pulled away. Scott looked at him and put both hands up and made pinching motions with his fingers, chuckling.

"No!" squeaked Ted. He covered his nipples with both hands and ran out the door after the others. Scott gave chase laughing. They ran across the patio and Ted kept running past the others. "No, stop it, Scott!" he laughed.

"No way dude. You should have never told me. They're mine now!" he chided. He knew he was faster than Ted being a wolf but he did wonder if Ted were to fly how fast he would be. He saw Ted sprint past the pack and veer around the pool. _Damn, he's fast,_ he thought. He gave a little more speed and caught up to Ted.

Ted quickly turned and saw that Scott had caught him so he instantly stopped and ducked, and Scott flew past nearly falling over. Ted quickly turned heel and ran back toward the group of people who had now stopped watching the two boys chasing each other.

"Ted ran track Scott, remember?" hollered Danny. "He won State two years in a row. He'll give you a run for your money even as a wolf."

"Is that true?" queried Derek.

"Yes, we tried to get him to try out for the lacrosse team but then he and Danny, well, you know, so he stayed in track." Jackson looked at Danny with a 'sorry' look on his face then over at Derek who realized it was better to be dropped.

"What's he doing anyways?" Stiles asked. "Why is he holding his chest and running?"

Patrick looked over at Jean and the two of them started laughing. Jean was laughing so hard she had to sit down in one of the nearby chairs. Just in time too as Ted jumped over her like she was a hurdle followed immediately by Scott.

Ted quickly cut again, losing Scott and ran toward Derek. Derek saw him coming toward him and his eyes got big. "Derek! Save me! Protect me from him!"

"He's not going to save you! You're mine!" yelled Scott in reply.

Ted ran behind Derek using him as a shield, turning and running around in circles trying to keep away from Scott. The two continued laughing. Scott was lunging at him with his fingers like a crab trying to capture a morsel. "No, stop!" "Yes, you love it!" "No, I'm serious!" "Sure you are!" "No I mean it." "You say no like you mean yes!" "Quit it!" "No, they're mine!"

"Holy crap Scott!" Stiles exclaimed. "Are you trying to play atomic titty twist with him?" He looked at Derek who was just standing completely still like a dad with two little boys running around him trying to evade each other. He looked over at Jackson and Danny who immediately covered their own nipples. "I'm not going to get you," Stiles stated smiling.

"Sure…" "Uh huh, right" they both replied not believing him. They all looked and saw Derek cover his own nipples protectively. "You too?" he said with exasperation.

"Scott, will you please stop; I'm getting dizzy watching you two," Derek asked. Scott didn't stop and kept chasing Ted acting as though he didn't hear him. When he didn't stop, Derek growled and all the pack members froze, even Scott. "Enough," Derek ordered. Ted stopped and pulled back not sure if it was a ruse and would soon be under attack again by Scott's grabby hands. He was out of breath but was smiling at Scott who wasn't sure if he should smile as Derek wasn't.

Patrick and Jean were still laughing at Danny, Jackson, Ted, and Derek all covering their nipples like Ted was. Stiles looked at them and began to smile at their laughing. "Ted, what's going on?" Stiles asked.

Sounding just like a little kid, "Scott won't leave me alone. He keeps trying to grab my nipples and I told him no." Scott gave him an impish grin. Patrick coughed and tried to quell his laughter.

"I don't see why that's so funny. Guys pinch each other all the time and tease in the locker rooms. It's just something funny – it doesn't mean anything." Stiles looked as Jean fell off the chair laughing.

"Why is that so funny?" asked Derek in a serious tone. "Are we missing something?"

Patrick was finally able to catch his breath and tried to explain. "Well, I know we shouldn't laugh but…" he smacked Jean on the shoulder trying to get her to stop. "Fae are different."

Ted stepped forward with a nervous look on his face. "What do you mean different?" he asked. "What's wrong with us?"

Patrick got the sad look again but with Jean still laughing he tried not to be so glum. "There is a lot about being a faerie that you don't know Ted, and I'm sorry."

"You've already said that Uncle Patrick, fine." His voice got more anxious. "Is there something wrong with us? Is there something wrong with me?" He looked over at Scott who had a scared look on his face. The entire pack had dropped their hands and was looking at Patrick waiting to see his reply. He bit his lip and softly asked, biting his lip, "Is there something different or wrong with my," he hesitated again. "With my nipples?" Jean burst out laughing and tried to stifle herself. "Stop laughing at me!" he yelled.

In between her laughs, "Oh Ted, honey, I'm not laughing at you." More laughing. "It's just so cute and if you could see the look on your Uncle's face when you ran out of the house covering your nipples…" She coughed trying to stop her laughter.

"Well I'm glad you find my embarrassment funny. I can't help how sensitive my nipples are."

Patrick reached out and took Ted's hands into his own. "Ted, that's just it. That's it exactly. You can't help how sensitive the are because in male fae they are meant to be that way." He looked over at Scott then back to Ted. "Did you and Scott…" he swallowed. "Did Scott touch your chest?" Patrick looked at Scott whose eyes grew wide and Jean snorted into her hand that was covering her mouth.

Ted looked at Scott then back to Patrick to see that it was a serious question. "Yes," he replied softly.

"And um," his eyes darted around quickly. "Here, come with me." He pulled Ted toward the house going back inside. He closed the door leaving everyone else outside. He pulled Ted into the kitchen with a sigh. "Okay, shit this is difficult." He sighed and looked at the floor. "Fuck it," he said. "Okay, Ted. This is going to be more embarrassing for me than you so just answer me truthfully like… and it will be easier." Ted's eyes flicked around nervously. 

"Uh, okay," he replied quickly.

Patrick ran his fingers through his hair and sighed again. "Okay. Ted, when you um, I mean did you ever, um, when sometimes, shit." He shuffled his feet, sighing again. "Fuck. Okay, Ted, when you jerk off do you sometimes play with your nipples?" His face grew bright red.

Ted's face got hot and he knew it must have been getting red. "Um, yeah, why is that bad?"

"No no, sweet boy. That's just it. Male fae have more sensitive spots than humans or wolves at least as far as I know." He saw a look of understanding begin to grow on Ted's face so he continued. "Okay, look. You know how, on your dick, you have that really sensitive spot just below the head on the underside of the shaft?" He saw Ted swallow and shake his head yes. "Well, that is a bundle of nerves that transmits a lot of energy so, of course, it's more pleasurable, right?" Ted nodded. "Okay, well, unlike humans or wolves, or female fae for that matter, that small bundle of nerves has a direct connection to the same place on our spines as the nerves from our nipples, and the nerves behind our belly button."

"So that's why they are more sensitive, because I'm fae?" Patrick nodded. "I thought it was just some fluke." Ted smiled. He looked at his Uncle and knew he could trust him. Unwittingly he lowered his voice. "Is that why when I play with them while I'm well, you know, that when I, um, shoot, that I go further than other times?" He was nervous at asking such personal questions but knew he could trust his Uncle.

"You mean like shoot yourself in the face or mouth? Or across the room?" Patrick asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, exactly! It's like ten times better. And when someone else is like biting them…" he quickly looked away.

Patrick put his hand on his nephew's shoulder and laughed. "Yes Ted, of course. I'm not stupid nor am I a saint. I've had a few men in my day and yes, you're right. It's even better when there is someone there. And when you love them it's even all the more better."

Feeling more comfortable with the conversation than before, Ted offered more information. "I know what you mean. I mean I thought I loved this guy before, but the sex was just so so. When he touched my chest sure it was hot but it felt like I was missing something." Patrick raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face. "No, I mean I still got off. He's hot, I mean he was hot, but…"

Patrick smiled a knowing smile. "But Danny's no Scott, am I right?" Ted nodded, slightly embarrassed. "Ted, that's nothing to be ashamed about. It wasn't your fault or his. You weren't with your mate. You didn't know this at the time of course, but trust me." Patrick closed his eyes and paused, and Ted could see he was recalling something. "When you are with your mate, it goes from good to great and at times…" he opened his eyes. He leveled them on Ted with a serious look. "… At times it will be epic." He smiled.

A look of understanding came across Ted's face and he felt his heart start to beat a little faster. "So, the first time that Scott and I…." Patrick just nodded in reply. "Epic," Ted finished, smiling from ear to ear.

Patrick glanced out the window and saw the wolves watching them through the window. He saw everyone outside looking at Scott. Scott was grinning like an idiot. _Fucking wolf hearing_, he thought. _I forgot about that_. "Did you catch all that boys?" he yelled at the window. He saw all five wolves turn away pretending to not hear.

"They heard us, didn't they?" Ted asked embarrassed.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Patrick said. "I forgot they have super hearing. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Ted said. "I mean, I'm sure they have little furry things that we don't know about yet." Patrick's eyes shot open and he smirked.

"From what I've seen of Scott, I doubt it's little." He looked at his nephew whose mouth was agape at his dirty statement.

Ted smacked him on the shoulder. "Uncle Patrick! Gutter mind!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

After rejoining the pack and Jean, everyone continued on to the garage to see Stiles' sodaworks. He motioned at the various pots and pans and strainers and spoons. On the shelf above the large stainless steel table were various dark brown bottles of plants, barks, and seeds.

"Wow," exclaimed Ted. "It looks like an old-fashioned apothecary on that wall. Or a sort of warlock's wet dream!" He heard everyone laugh at the joke.

"Actually, you aren't that far off!" joked Jackson.

"Hey!" countered Stiles. "I'll have you know I take pride in my work and from the way you four guzzle them you know they are worth it."

All four of the wolves nodded. "I especially like the sarsaparilla," said Danny. "Scott loves the ginger ale, Jackson loves the black cherry, and Derek loves them all but I think he's partial to the strawberry cream soda."

"It's amazing," Derek said smiling at Stiles. He came up behind him placing his chin on Stiles' shoulder and kissed him on the neck. "I don't care if it has eye of newt and bat wings in it, it's delicious."

Stiles gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You wait until you try some Ted, I bet it will knock your socks off."

Patrick walked over with a brown bottle in his hands. "Is this real root beer Stiles?" he asked hopefully.

Stiles reached for the bottle and turned it on its end looking at a small mark on the bottom of the glass. "Yes, that's from three days ago. It's ready to drink now." He motioned to a large freezer chest to the left of the table. "Reach in there and get out a mug and pour yourself one."

Patrick went to the freezer and pulled out a frozen mug. Upon hitting the warmer air it instantly grew opaque with frost. "Oh, I can tell this is going to be good." He pulled down on the metal bar holding the ceramic stopper in against the rubber seal of the glass, and popped the top. It made a soft popping sound.

"Holy cow, Stiles," cried Ted. "Is that nutmeg I smell?"

Stiles smiled. "Of course. The mark of a true root beer is the skin of its foamy head and the nutmeg."

Ted took a mug from the freezer and motioned to Stiles. "May I?"

"Of course! Let's all have some. This batch is ready. I was going to make root beer floats later if anyone wants. I made the sweet cream ice cream last night."

Derek was purring. "I love your ice cream."

Stiles winked. "I bet you say that to all the boys," teasing.

Scott and Danny got the bottles and mugs for everyone setting them out on the table and pouring each bottle into a mug. They handed them out and everyone tasted it. It was delicious.

"Holy shit Stiles!" called out Ted. "Can I stay here forever?" He smiled at Stiles who just laughed. "What?"

Scott pulled Ted next to him. He leaned forward and kissed Ted on the mouth, licking away the foam mustache he had. "Mmmm…" he said softly looking at Ted with a wink.

Ted realized he had a foam mustache and blushed. "Sorry. It's just that it's delicious!" He took another swig. "Damn that's good." He looked at the bottom of the glass. "Is that…?" he trailed off. He drained his glass and reached into the mug to touch something that was stuck to the inner wall of the frosty surface. He pressed it in between two fingers smearing back and forth. He brought it up to his nose to sniff it. He pulled back with a big grin. "Is that…champagne yeast?" He was vibrating he was so excited.

Danny laughed. "Yes, Ted it is. Stiles swears it's the only kind he will use because it gives him…"

"The finest bubbles!" the rest of the pack finished in unison. Everyone laughed at the outburst.

Stiles' face was unchanged and he just looked at Ted ignoring their teasing. "Yes, Ted, that's right. It's champagne yeast. And yes, it's the best because it doesn't have a lot of sediment when decanted properly…" he glared at Scott and Danny for pouring too fast and not letting the yeast settle after being moved. "It has a very mild taste not like a beer or bread yeast and it produces much smaller CO2 bubbles than other strains." Derek snorted into his drink but Stiles continued ignoring them. "Do you like it?"

"What do you think?" Ted replied. "This is the best root beer I have ever had." He grinned and looked at Scott's mug but Scott pulled away shaking his head in a 'get your own' way. "I love root beer and most are just artificial or carbonate the water using CO2 cartridges but yours…. Yum-meeee!"

Stiles laughed. "I'm glad you like it. I'm making a new batch on Saturday. You can help if you like."

"Yes of course!" Ted resounded instantly. "I would love to!" He was bouncing in place and Scott was beaming. Stiles grinned big, pleased that everyone loved his work.

"Do you use licorice root and molasses or just sugar and sassafras?" Ted asked looking at all the bottles on the wall.

"Actually I use the oldest recipe I could find but I changed all the proportions and how I prepare all the barks and grasses so it's basically my own recipe." He motioned to Ted to come closer to the bottles and was taking them down one at a time explaining to Ted what they were and how he prepared them and the basics of making his root beer.

Everyone was smiling and making small talk and watched on with happiness as Ted and Stiles just rattled on about the various methods and ingredients in the complicated tincture. Not wanting to kill the mood but wanting to show Ted more Scott interrupted. "Stiles, can we show him the black cherry?"

"Oh my God, is it ready?" Jackson burst out. "Are you going to make ice cream too?"

Danny just put his hand on his mate's shoulder. "Jackson calm down, he made ice cream this morning while you and Derek were at the hardware store.

"Yes!" Jackson ran over to Stiles and hugged him from behind and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Stiles. Thank you!"

Laughing. "You're just like a little kid you know that?" teased Stiles. "You are welcome and yes, the black cherry ice cream is in the freezer. The soda should be ready too if you want to go and bring a bottle up from the basement." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small key and handed it to Jackson.

Jackson snatched the key and practically flew across the back yard and into the house to race down the basement stairs to where Stiles was aging the black cherry soda.

Stiles looked at Ted who had a strange look on his face. "Oh, the key?" Ted nodded. Stiles chuckled. "Well, it's his favorite and if I don't lock it up he'll drink it all before it's ready and then none of the rest of us will have it."

Danny came over and put his arms around Ted and Stiles. "Like the time we came out here to check on the cherry syrup you were cooking and the pot was missing?"

Ted's eyes grew big as his eyebrows flew up.

"Oh yeah, the whole pot. We had to sniff it out!" He laughed recalling the look on Jackson's face at being discovered. "You should have seen his face. He had a big spoon and was eating the cherries, pits and all, and was purple faced from ear to ear." Stiles and Danny laughed, as did Scott and Derek.

"Wait, but aren't black cherry pits poisonous?" asked Ted alarmed.

"Yes they are but when you cook them it deactivates the enzymes that turn into cyanide. But he's a werewolf so it wouldn't have mattered." Danny was smiling remembering his mate.

"But we didn't have any ice cream or soda for two weeks as he ate the whole freaking pot!" replied Scott.

"Hey I told you guys I was sorry," whined Jackson as he slid to a stop rejoining his pack mates and guests. "I can't help it. It's always been my favorite!" He grinned and handed the bottle to Jean who had an empty mug ready.

Derek walked over and messed up Jackson's hair. "It's okay Jackson, we forgave you. But we had to have that dandelion soda and… GAH" he shuddered recalling the taste. Danny, Scott, and Jackson joined him closing their eyes, shaking their heads trying to forget the experience.

"Hey," chirped Stiles. "I told you it was an experiment." He scowled at them all. "I told you it was meant more for medicine and less as a drink." Everyone was making choking and gagging sounds. "Screw you all," he huffed.

"Well, I have to admit," said Ted. "That dandelion soda may not sound very good but this black cherry is freaking amazing."

"I know, right?" chimed Jackson beaming. He was licking his lips waiting for a taste of the dark red goodness. "No mace, right?" he asked looking at Stiles. "You remember what happened that night of the party."

Stiles huffed. "Look it was you who wanted to use the nutmeg and mace raw in the mead not me. You did that to yourself."

"Don't remind me," Jackson replied shaking his head. "I still can't believe I wore white leather." **props to BoyOnStrings**

Ted laughed almost choking on his soda. "This I gotta hear," he said looking at Scott.

Scott just looked down pretending like he didn't know much of what was going on. "Uh, I don't remember too much from that night." Ted's eyes widened at the admission. "No mace, right Stiles?"

Derek looked at Stiles expectantly. "You too?" He huffed again in exasperation. "One time and they never let you forget it." He looked at the waiting faces looking at him. "Fine, no, okay, there's no mace in this one. It's safe, I promise." Derek clicked his jaw. "And no, no more experimenting with mead. My mad scientist days are over."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Reviews/comments requested. Just be kind. If you want to be mean, please direct those comments to /dev/null


	13. Chapter 13 It's All Just Dots

Connecting With The Whole

AUTHOR: DJDarkPixie

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Let's just say "Future"

PREMISE: Sequel to "When Your Soul Cries Out" and "Lucky Valentine", same Universe, no Lydia or Allison. Derek and Stiles are engaged, Danny & Jackson are a couple, Scott finds his mate in Ted, Danny's date from their winter formal. Everyone is/will be a wolf.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", Danny/Jackson "Dax", Scott/Ted "Tott", humor, angst, romance, fraternity, supernatural, spirituality, charity, death, murder, mayhem, super smut, perhaps a 3-way, perhaps not. Yes, a tease. You know who you are and you love it. Might even be some cotton candy in pink of course!

DISCLAIMER: All references to the show "Teen Wolf" are owned by MTV and only this plot and alternate universe belongs to me, well, I inherited it from my partner in crime, Blooboy70.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed/commented/alerted on the last chapter. I'm glad so many seemed to like it. I have been away for a while with life interfering, and work, and been travelling all over Canada, but mostly to Montreal. I am back now for a good while and have started writing again. Can't believe it's been almost a year since I started this when I took over the AU from Blooboy70.)

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 13 – It's All Just Dots

_(Previously, on 'Connecting With The Whole' – lol, so, Scott joined the pack and has come to realize he is gay. He has made peace with that and of course, his pack supports him, as they are all gay too. Remember it's an AU people… So, the dimensional travelling duo Brian and Jeremy from Omega696's dimension made sure that he found his mate, Ted, Danny's date from the winter formal and his ex. They went for a ride on Scott's motorcycle back to the pack house for a sample of Stiles' wares as sodameister. His uncle Patrick and his aunt figure Jean realize it's Ted's 21__st__ birthday and since Ted isn't human, he gets his fae powers today. At the pack house, Ted is startled by the wolves and passes out, only to be revealed that not only is he a fairy, but he is dating a wolf and he has special powers of mind over matter, and flight. We left the pack and Patrick and Jean in the basement of the pack house, sampling the sodas and ice cream that Stiles has become excellent at creating.)_

xXxXxXxXxXx

"So, are we going to have those root beer floats or what?" asked Jean smiling at Ted's new family. "I mean, it's been quite a day. Ted finding out he's not human, nor is his boyfriend, and that his Uncle is over 200 years old. I think I need a stiff one after that."

Ted choked on his root beer, as did Jackson on his black cherry soda. They looked over at her with disbelief at what they just heard her say, the double meaning hanging in the air. "You do realize, Jean, that the alcohol content of root beer is minimal, right?" quizzed Stiles.

"Oh she knows, that," replied Patrick. "She wants a root beer soda too." He smirked at her and winked.

Ted face-palmed himself and Jackson just laughed. Jean looked at the crowd. "What, just because I'm the only straight one here means I can't crack a dick joke?" she huffed. She put her hands on her hips and bobbed her head from side to side as if reading them.

Derek burst out laughing, as did everyone in the room. Ted went to her and gave her a big hug. "I love you, Jean," he said smiling. "I love you sweetheart," she replied and kissed him on the forehead.

"Hey," said Danny. "Today's Ted's birthday, right?" He looked at his Alpha pair. "Why don't we grill steaks and have a party to celebrate?" Everyone looked at Derek and Stiles expectantly.

"You guys don't have to do that," said Ted shyly. Scott looked at Derek. Derek looked at Patrick and smiled as if some silent conversation happened. Derek handed Stiles his half empty bottle of soda and smiled at him, Stiles nodding and smiling in return.

Derek walked to Ted and looked him in the eye. "Ted, you are Scott's mate. That makes you part of the pack. Part of our family." He put his hands on Ted's shoulders. "I know this was an enormous amount of things that hit you today, but you are welcome, if you would have us."

Scott beamed and looked at Ted with shining eyes, biting his lip. Ted looked over at Patrick and Jean. Jean took Patrick's hand and smiled at him, then they both looked back at Ted and smiled, nodding he had their blessing.

Ted looked down and then sighed softly. He looked back up, quickly over at Scott whose eyes were getting wet, then back into Derek's green loving gaze. He smiled widely and said, "It would be an honor, and I can't think of anything more I want at this moment than to feel this way forever." He yanked Derek into a hug, causing the Alpha to grunt out, feeling Ted squeeze him, smiling into his neck. Derek was caught off guard and laughed, hugging Ted back. Scott joined them in a hug.

"Group hug!" shouted Jackson, and all the wolves clambered over and surrounded their newest pack mate.

_Derek, what about Patrick and Jean? Does this make them pack too?_ asked Stiles silently. _Only if they want to_, he replied back also in silence. _One can never have enough fairies I always say_, he continued. Stiles groaned silently. _ Cheesy wolf that I love_, he thought to Derek.

Stiles lifted his head to Patrick and Jean. Derek lifted his head as well looking in their direction. "Patrick and Jean, you are part of the family too, if you want. You don't have to be a wolf, unless you want to, but we consider you Pack now." He smiled his green-eyed smile at the two of them. Patrick looked at Jean and smiled with a questioning look. She shrugged, "Eh, why not? What're five more nephews?" She took Patrick by the hand and they were pulled into the vertical puppy pile.

After a few moments of the hug, Ted squeaked out, "Um, guys. I can't breathe and I would like to enjoy steak later…" Everyone released each other from their group hug, laughing at Ted's comment and at how wonderful it felt to be with each other.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The pack set about in a now familiar fashion of preparing dinner for a hungry crowd. Derek lit the grill and prepped the tools. Stiles was mashing potatoes, making gravy, and boiling ears of corn. Danny was chopping a salad and making some dressing. Scott was setting the table with Jean's help, and Patrick was busy tenderizing the steaks and making baste for the meat. Jackson quietly snuck out after Patrick, and then Scott, whispered in his ear and drove off toward town. The wolves heard him leave and Patrick quickly whispered what was up knowing Ted wouldn't be able to hear. They just smiled and went back to work, Ted none the wiser.

After half-an hour, dinner was ready and everyone sat down to partake in the feast that they, as a family, had prepared. Just as everyone sat down, the wolves turned their heads toward the house and saw as Jackson was back from his errand and joined them outside at the table. They all sat, smiling at each other and finally their gaze drifted to Derek. He smiled back and looked at Patrick. "Patrick, would you like to say a few words?"

Taken aback, Patrick stammered, "Uh, um, sure. I wasn't prepared for a speech, but I seem to find words when needed."

"Of course you do, honey. 24 hours a day," chided Jean, with a gleam in her eye.

Patrick just deadpanned his face and raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Anyway…" he said clearing his throat, feigning being perturbed. "As I was saying," he continued. "Raise your glasses and join me in a toast." Everyone raised his or her glass. "Today is a special day not only for Ted but for me and for us all. Today is Ted's 21st birthday. Today he discovered who and what he is. He found his mate. He found his family, his larger family. We all have." He stopped and got a wet-eyed look at him from Ted. "Ted, I love you more than a nephew, I love you like a son. I have made mistakes, lord yes, but one thing I know I did right." Jean kicked him in the shin. "One thing we, Jean and I, did right." He glared at her smiling, everyone chuckling. "You Ted. I could not be more proud. I love you more than you will know, and I am proud to call you family. I know your heart and it's a good one and I can see that the people in your life see it as well." Jean dabbed her eyes with a napkin, as did Stiles and Jackson. Scott's face was smiling so hard one would think it was about to break. Patrick raised his glass higher. "To Ted. We love you and wish you a very Happy Birthday." The glasses clicked and the table resounded with "Happy Birthday!" and "Here here!" and "Welcome to the pack!"

Everyone took a drink and set the glasses back down. Still smiling, everyone started to dig in when Ted interrupted. "Wait, we didn't give thanks!" The pack just looked at each other, none of them being religious, and even Jean and Patrick exchanged puzzled looks. "Um, Ted," chirped Scott, "We've never really…"

Ted stopped Scott with a kiss. "I know, and neither have I. Not until now." He looked around at everyone's kind but puzzled looks. "I mean, I don't subscribe to the Judeo-Christian version of God or any organized religion for that matter, but I do believe in a Creator or something up there, or out there, and I feel like I have a lot to be thankful for, and want to acknowledge that." Everyone was still kind of looking around, except for Stiles. He put his fork down, and put out both his hands to his sides, motioning the people to his sides to take them. Taking their cue, everyone put down what was in their hands, and the entire table joined hands. They looked at Ted who smiled, and mouthed 'thank you' to Stiles, who mouthed back 'anytime.' He cleared his throat and started. Danny quickly signed the cross, getting everyone to look at him in surprise. "What? It can't hurt!" he replied, smiling and blushing. Jackson just chuckled, shaking his head. Ted beamed. "Exactly my point. Now, I want to give thanks today. Thanks for my life, thanks for Uncle Patrick and Jean, Aunt Jean," Jean wilted and smiled at being referred to as Ted's aunt. He continued. "Thanks for Scott, thanks for my new family, thanks for knowing who I really am and where I came from." "Well, most of it," whispered Jean, earning herself a kick from Patrick who glared at him. Ted just cocked an eyebrow and continued. "I want to give thanks for all that I have and hope to have in the future. Father-Mother-Creator God, or gods… Fenris…" He smiled when he heard the pack inhale softly. "Please know that I am thankful for it all. For everything I have and am. Thanks for the food, the gifts of the hands that prepared it, the love I feel for everyone here at this table. I want everyone here to hear me." He dropped the hands he was holding, and raised his glass, waiting for everyone to act in kind. "I offer this: a toast, an affirmation, a prayer of thanks. I want you to know that, wherever we find ourselves in this world, whatever our successes or failures, you will always have a place in my heart." Everyone resounded again in agreement, toasting to the wonderful words they all shared and felt.

Before they could dig in, Derek spoke. "Sometimes it all still feels like a mass of dots. But more and more these days, I feel like we're all connected." Before he could continue, everyone joined in and they all finished the line from the movie in unison: "And it's beautiful... and funny... and good." They all paused and laughed and hugged, and began to eat. After a few minutes of everyone laughing, and eating, and enjoying the food and the time together, Ted just paused and grew still, drinking it all in. He whispered softly. "I love this. I love you all. Thank you." Everyone looked at him and smiled.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Yes, that quote is from the movie "Latter Days", my favorite movie of all time. For those familiar, I altered Lila's toast from the end of movie for Ted's final line of prayer. The line they all said in unison was from the very end. Sigh. I love that movie. I cry every single time. I'm a dork and a softie.

So, come back for chapter 14 to see what Jackson did while he was in town. I bet it's not what you think. Or maybe it is. Most of you are pretty sharp. ;)

Reviews/comments requested. Just be kind. If you want to be mean, please direct those comments to /dev/null


	14. Chapter 14 Re-Birthday

Connecting With The Whole

AUTHOR: DJDarkPixie

SHOW: "Teen Wolf"

TIMELINE: Let's just say "Future"

PREMISE: Sequel to "When Your Soul Cries Out" and "Lucky Valentine", same Universe, no Lydia or Allison. Derek and Stiles are engaged, Danny & Jackson are a couple, Scott finds his mate in Ted, Danny's date from their winter formal. Everyone is/will be a wolf.

CATEGORIZATION: SLASH; M/M; Stiles/Derek "Sterek", Danny/Jackson "Dax", Scott/Ted "Tott", humor, angst, romance, fraternity, supernatural, spirituality, charity, death, murder, mayhem, super smut, perhaps a 3-way, perhaps not. Yes, a tease. You know who you are and you love it. Might even be some cotton candy in pink of course!

DISCLAIMER: All references to the show "Teen Wolf" are owned by MTV and only this plot and alternate universe belongs to me, well, I inherited it from my partner in crime, Blooboy70.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed/commented/alerted on the last chapter. Thanks to the anonymous reviewer who pointed out my age typo. As all of you might have surmised, none of this is beta'd. I also am bad at catching my own errors, so please forgive.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 14 – Re-Birthday

_(con't from Ch. 13 – Ted speaking: __"I want to give thanks for all that I have and hope __to have in the future. Father-Mother-Creator God, or gods… Fenris…" He smiled when he heard the pack inhale softly. "Please know that I am thankful for it all. For everything I have and am. Thanks for the food, the gifts of the hands that prepared it, the love I feel for everyone here at this table. I want everyone here to hear me." He dropped the hands he was holding, and raised his glass, waiting for everyone to act in kind. "I offer this: a toast, an affirmation, a prayer of thanks. I want you to know that, wherever we find ourselves in this world, whatever our successes or failures, you will always have a place in my heart." Everyone resounded again in agreement, toasting to the wonderful words they all shared and felt._

_Before they could dig in, Derek spoke. "Sometimes it all still feels like a mass of dots. But more and more these days, I feel like we're all connected." Before he could continue, everyone joined in and they all finished the line from the movie in unison: "And it's beautiful... and funny... and good." They all paused and laughed and hugged, and began to eat. After a few minutes of everyone laughing, and eating, and enjoying the food and the time together, Ted just paused and grew still, drinking it all in. He whispered softly. "I love this. I love you all. Thank you." Everyone looked at him and smiled. )_

xXxXxXxXxXx

They ate the delicious food. "Everything was wonderful!" sighed Ted, falling back into his chair. "I feel like I might burst!" The pack laughed. Ted surveyed the table and what was left of his birthday dinner.

"Wow, we cleaned house!" chuckled Danny looking around and the sated smiles on everyone's faces. They all nodded or snorted in agreement. "What was in that baste, Patrick? It was awesome!"

"I'm glad you liked it," replied Patrick. "It's a very simple but very old recipe. When we came to, um, this, um, America, my grandmother, um, taught it to me." Jean kicked him under the table, for the third time that night. He glared at her but continued. "She's an excellent cook. Most of what I learned about food and serving people I learned from her." He smiled in a way that everyone knew he was recalling happy memories.

"Wait," said Ted. "You said 'she's as in she is."

"Yes, that's right," said Patrick softly.

"Your 'grandmother' is still alive?" Ted asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't she be?" queried Patrick with a puzzled look.

"Dude! If you're like, 200 something, then she must be like what?" interjected Stiles.

Jean and Patrick exchanged knowing glances and laughed. "Yes, she's still alive." He took a drink. Looking at Stiles, "And since you asked, she's 350 this past April."

Jackson whistled. "Damn, that's old." He quickly coughed and tried to recover, "Um, what I mean, is that's cool… you know… to live so long… and see so much." Danny just closed his eyes shaking his head. Jackson blushed and looked down embarrassed.

"Don't sweat it," Patrick said smiling. "It's no biggie. Like I said, we live a very long time compared to the numbers people are used to. We age much more slowly than humans, and slower than werewolves."

"Not vampires," interrupted Scott.

Patrick smiled. "Yes, except for vampires. They technically aren't aging as they aren't necessarily considered alive, at least by most standards. But as they can be killed," he made 'air quotes', "then perhaps they are alive to a philosophical extent." He heard everyone chuckling as he looked over and saw Jean miming she was gagging. When he whirled to scowl at her, she quickly straightened her face into a smile, and nodded. Everyone just laughed at their antics.

Scott interrupted by kissing Ted and then spoke. "Well I for one, can't wait to meet her and all of Ted's relatives, but now…" he motioned to Jackson, "I think it's time for presents."

"Scooooot!" whined Ted smiling at the same time. "No... you guys… you didn't have to do this. Dinner was more than I deserved…"

"No," barked Derek. "We're family. So there." He flashed his eyes and then sat back smiling.

"You big softie," cooed Stiles, kissing his blushing face.

"He's right, Ted," said Stiles. "You should just let us spoil you and like it."

Ted raised his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. As you wish. Just remember, payback's a bitch." He winked at Scott who squeezed his hand as Jackson returned to the table with a bright blue box with a white ribbon on it. He handed it across the table to Ted, winking at Scott.

Scott was practically bouncing in his seat. "Go on, open it!" he pressured.

"Okay, okay, hold your water." Ted grinned and began to open the box. He lifted the lid and peered inside. His eyes bugged. His mouth fell open and slowly he looked up at Scott. Scott's grin was from ear to ear. "Do you like it?" he asked.

Ted didn't reply, just reached in and pulled the gift out in his left hand, setting the box on the ground beside him with his right. He pulled the gift into his lap and smiled, gingerly tracing his hands over its smooth surface. He smiled a very large smile and looked at Scott with a soft look in his eyes of disbelief. "For me?" he peeped very softly. Scott just nodded, biting his bottom lip.

"We hope you like it," stated Patrick. "We all sorta had the idea and we sent Jackson out while we were prepping dinner."

He continued to handle the gift as if it were glass. "Well, don't just sit there," boomed Jean. "Put it on and let's see!"

Ted smiled even wider, if that was possible, and pulled the present over his head. It fit perfect. He turned to the side and pulled the visor up. The helmet was perfect. Red. Matched Scott's. He quickly ripped it off and fell against Scott, kissing him hard. He then leaned to his left, hugging his Uncle Patrick. He jumped up and went around the table giving everyone a hug, thanking them a million times over. He was babbling his thanks and gratitude to the point Scott's smile was making his face hurt. "I can't wait to see you wearing it when we go out riding," exclaimed Scott. "It's gonna be awesome."

Ted sat back next to Scott, and put the helmet back on, pulling the visor down. It didn't take werewolf eyes to see the happiness under the helmet. It was almost palpable. Ted felt like the luckiest boy in the world. Suddenly, he snapped forward. "What about now?" he asked looking over at Scott. "Why don't we take the bike out?" Derek raised an eyebrow and looked over at Patrick.

"Do you know how to ride?" asked Stiles, taking his cue from Derek.

Ted deflated just a bit at that. "Well, technically no, but I want to learn. Scott can teach me." He looked over at Scott with expectation and hope in his gaze.

Jean interrupted. "No offense to Scott, but I think you should take a safety course and training to get your license. I don't want my favorite nephew ending up a squid on the highway."

Scott looked at Jean. "Where did you hear the term 'squid'?" he asked, squinting at her slightly.

Patrick smiled a wide smile and turned to look at her. "You shut up!" she said smacking him. "For your information, I have a class M license. I've been riding for years." She raised an eyebrow at the snickers from the table. "Uh huh, funny," she groaned. "I'm serious. It's what we call someone who was in a crash and ended up lying on the pavement limbs just wiggling like a squid." She paused and took a drink. Everyone was looking at her somber now. Jean had a sad little smile on her face giving a small shrug. "I just want you to be safe, sweetheart. Please consider taking a course or staying in the woods before you go out on the pavement. And please always wear a helmet. Patrick can show you how to use your abilities to save most things, but despite how long we live, we are mortal and we don't heal like wolves." She stopped talking and just took a drink and sat back in her chair.

The mood was more quiet now and some of the charge gone. "She's right," interjected Scott. "I can teach you, out here on the dirt and grass where it's safer than on the roads. Tomorrow we can look at some courses. The one I took was at the high school after-hours in their parking lot. They have smaller bikes like 250s so even if you fall, you are barely moving and it's like falling off a chair." He rubbed Ted's thigh in small circles, smiling at him.

"I have an idea," shouted Stiles, startling everyone. They all looked at him with daggers. "Sorry. But why don't you take Ted on a ride with you now? Now that you both have helmets it will be safer, and it will give us time to get dessert ready. We have one more surprise up our sleeves for you." Ted looked at Jackson who just winked at him and smiled.

Scott gazed at Ted imploringly. "Well?" he cooed.

Ted jumped up from the table pulling down the visor on his new helmet. "Well don't just stand there fuzzy, let's go?" Scott's eyes flew up.

"Fuzzy?" He pulled Ted closer flipping open the visor. "Fuzzy? Is that supposed to be some sort of cutesy nickname or something?" He pressed closer, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, who wrapped his arms in kind.

Light danced in Ted's eyes. "You don't like it? I think it's kinda cute. It was kinda sexy too seeing you all wolfed out." Behind them they heard the scraping of chairs, and voices. "That's our cue to leave." "I'm out!" "Gag me with a spoon." "Me too. I don't need any more sugar."

Ignoring the rest of the table, Ted reached up and removed his helmet. He pressed his lips against Scott's in a passionate kiss, his arm softly caressing up and down the brown-eyed boy in his embrace. Patrick softly took the helmet from Ted's hand, and it immediately shot to join its match to hold Scott close. Scott ran his fingers through Ted's hair and pulled gently making his boyfriend moan softly against his mouth. "Let's go for a ride," said Ted. He could feel Scott's erection pressing against his own and wanted to feel himself wrapped against the wolf's back as they raced through the countryside like earlier that same day. Scott released Ted from his grasp and took his hand, leading him out to the garage. Ted paused just long enough to pick up his helmet, kissing Scott and saying "Thank you!" to him and kissing him softly. "Thank you everyone; we'll be back in a bit in time for dessert." The guests, now in the house and at the back door just shook their heads and smiled. Derek and Stiles looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Remember when we were like that?" asked Derek.

"Were?" teased Danny. "Since when do you two not crawl all over each other like teenagers in heat?" Jackson and Jean snorted laughing. Patrick just shook his head and closed the sliding door behind him.

Stiles slipped over to Derek's side, his fingers sliding under Derek's shirt. "Have you seen him?" asked Stiles of the room. "Who can blame a boy? I mean when you got all this," motioning to Derek, "and then you add all this," motioning to himself, "it's gonna get all hot up in here-uh!"

Everyone just laughed at Stiles' antics and helped clean up after dinner. "Jackson did you get the cake?" asked Patrick.

"Yes, it's not the same since the bakery burned down and I know we don't have time to bake one," he nodded to Stiles who gave a mock bow, "so I went to Pixie Cakes and had them decorate one already ready." He went over to the very tall pink and cardboard box and opened the lid. "It was baked today of course, never frozen, and they make them from scratch." He turned to show everyone the beautiful tiered cake. _(readers: google wonky cake or mad hatter cake for the outside, and also look at the inside by looking up rainbow cake at playinghouseblog dot com from July of 2009)_

Jackson went on to describe the cake and how it was rainbow inside and tiered and they keep them ready to assemble and airbrush even for walk-in customers like he was that day. "When the bakery burned down and Mr. Winters left Beacon Hills, over half of their new business was from his customers so they now have a very large retail front, so it was no problem to get a cake that normally would take a day or so to get in less than an hour. It's not as good as blue-velvet, but they are still excellent cakes." Danny hugged him from behind and kissed him.

"I can't wait to see it," replied Patrick. "I know he will love it." He smiled at Jean who was looking at their new family with joy in her eyes.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Scott and Ted had mounted the bike, Ted in back again, and sped off through the woods. Scott, despite now wearing his helmet and Ted wearing his own, new one, could hear Ted's heartbeat hammering inside Ted's chest with excitement. He could also feel Ted's heated crotch grinding against his ass as they left the dirt and once again made it out on the pavement. He released his left hand and placed it over Ted's as they clasped each other holding Scott tight. In no hurry, Scott held tight in return pressing back into Ted, and Ted was softly rubbing circles against Scott's chest. Scott felt his inner wolf practically purring with contentment. He felt at peace and was excited at the same time. After being alone for so long he had found his boyfriend, his partner, his mate. Ted loosened his grip and let his right hand drift down to Scott's hip. Scott felt the heat in his cheeks rise as he felt Ted's hand slide over his thigh making its way to his… he jerked slightly as Ted's fingers grazed across his too tight jeans, dragging softly across the head of his dick. Ted thrusted slightly forward into him making sure Scott could feel how much Ted liked him. Scott growled low and Ted could feel it against his chest. "Oh, you like that?" he said, knowing Scott would be able to hear even over the roar of the engine and the wind rushing past their helmets. Ted felt Scott's dick pulse up against the black denim as he ran the palm of his hand over its length and down to cup at his imprisoned balls. "I'll give you three hours to stop that," Scott said not sure if Ted could hear him or not. Ted did, being pressed up against his back.

"I don't know how this happened. Maybe Uncle Patrick is right; maybe mates are destined for each other, but I think I am falling in love with you." Ted said this softly, to no one in particular, forgetting that Scott could hear him. Inside, Scott's wolf did a backflip. Scott squeezed Ted's left hand that was still wrapped around his chest in response. He felt Ted smiling behind him.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Stiles handed Derek the last of the dishes from the patio to load into the dishwasher. He poured in the powder and started the cycle. Everyone was once again out back, setting the table again and lighting candles and the lawn torches. "I hope they get back soon," muttered Jean. "That cake looks freaking awesome." Patrick, overhearing her, nodded in agreement.

Derek grabbed the candles from the pantry and joined them outside. He looked around at all the lights and marveled at how quickly they had transformed the place into one of celebration. Suddenly the pack froze. Derek snapped his head toward the west, toward town. "No!" he cried and the wolves raced for their cars. Patrick and Jean didn't know what was going on but both of their stomachs were flashing blue. Jean looked at Patrick as they ran and piled into the jeep. "It's bad," she said. "I know," whispered Patrick. They fell against each other as the jeep flew out of the driveway and down towards the sound that made everyone's blood run cold.

xXxXxXxXxXx

A small flash caught Scott's eye to his right. He flicked his gaze over and saw the front of a semi truck less than two feet away. The only sound heard was screeching tires and the cry of an air horn. Then silence.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Don't shoot me. You know how I love cliffhangers and the drama. Listen to "Freedom Fighters" from Two Steps from Hell and imagine the pack racing off toward the sound. If that doesn't bring a tear to your eye, then you are as bitter as me. ;)

Reviews/comments requested. Just be kind. If you want to be mean, please direct those comments to /dev/null


End file.
